Obnoxious
by SundaySunshine
Summary: Когато "отвратителен" се превърне в синоним на обич.
1. Глава Първа

**Obnoxious**

**Глава първа**

_**Провинението**_

Хърмаяни Грейнджър погледна нехайно часовника си и застина от ужас. Беше почти полунощ, а тя все още не бе свършила с домашните. Беше в библиотеката близо 10 часа и вече я болеше глава от мислите, които препускаха с бясна скорост в мозъка и. И тази година бе решила да се претовари с допълнителни часове като древни руни и аритмантика, а те вървяха заедно с купчина домашни. Освен това беше пети курс, което означаваше, че накрая на годината я очакват изпитите за СОВА – Специалист по Особена Вълшебническа Активност и трябваше да учи повече от усилено, ако искаше да изкара „Изключителен" на всеки от тях. Тя погледна с мъка съчинението по отвари за професор Снейп и реши да му направи последен преглед, след което да отиде да си легне. При мисълта за топлото легло момичето почувства блаженство и разтвори полузатворените си очи, започвайки да чете 34 сантиметровото съчинение.

След около 20 минути тя бе готова и щастливо нави пергамента, съдържащ домашното й. Тя прибра всичките си учебници в чантата, разтърка слепоочията си и стана от стола. Осъзна, че лампите в библиотеката не светят, освен настолната, която светеше до нея. Хърмаяни бе обляна от вълни студена пот. Не... Не можеше да е истина.. Тя притича до вратата на библиотеката, която бе заключена.

_Алохомора! – _момичето отчаяно прошепна заклинанието, но ключалката не помръдна. Тя се ядоса, представяйки си как Филч ще я завари на сутринта и ще я накаже. Удари с все сила юмрука си във вратата и от кокалчетата на пръстите и шурна кръв. Тя се ядоса още повече и извика.

Има ли някой? – ядът и се превърна в отчаяние, след като никой не й отговори. – Проклятие – изстена момичето и се свлече досами вратата, разглеждайки наранената си ръка.

Изведнъж отвън се чу дращене. Хърмаяни наостри слуха си и се изправи светкавично. Дращенето продължи и скоро се чуха стъпки. Хърмаяни се обнадежди за миг-два, но веднага след това й просветна. Дращенето беше от котката на Филч, госпожа Норис. Стъпките на пазача отекваха по празния коридор, а Хърмаяни се беше свъсила като буреносен облак. Тя се скри зад един от рафтовете и зачака, молейки се Филч да не я залови. Ключалката на вратата щракна и пазачът влезе, носейки фенер и следван от госпожа Норис.

Знам, че си тук! – изкрещя той. – Покажи се!

Хърмаяни застина. Филч се придвижи навътре в библиотеката и тя знаеше, че това е последният й шанс да избяга без да я заловят. Тя се втурна трескаво към вратата, колкото й държаха краката, без да премисли обстоятелствата, но миг след това сякаш невидима стена я спря и тя се закова на място.

Пипнах те! – победоносно изграчи Филч и се затича към момичето. – А... госпожица Грейнджър. Каква чест! – подигравателно вметна той и й посочи вратата. – Хайде, подготвил съм ви няколко чудесни наказания.

Хърмаяни изсумтя. Филч я поведе по коридора към подземието, където беше.. хм.. тя не би могла да го нарече кабинет, макар че никога не беше ходила там и се надяваше никога повече да не отиде. Идваше й да заплаче, задето е била толкова глупава и не се е върнала в общата стая, за да довърши съчинението си. Обеща си да внимава повече друг път и да не се увлича толкова в учене, при което се засмя. Беше невъзможно да не се увлече в домашните отново. Просто искаше да се погрижи за образованието си и това е.

Нещо смешно ли има? – изсъска Филч насреща й, който я дърпаше за мантията.

Пуснете ме, господин Филч – Хърмаяни вложи цялата си учтивост, за да го умилостиви. – Няма да избягам, обещавам.

Филч я погледна изпитателно, след това пусна мантията й и се вгледа в коридора. Сетне придвижи погледа си към госпожа Норис и миг след това котката се затича напред по коридора. Филч забърза и подкани Хърмаяни да направи същото. Тя се подчини, защото, колкото по-бързо успееше да убеди Филч да я пусне, толкова по-скоро щеше да се мушне между топлите завивки. Тя затича по коридора заедно с Филч, а когато се спря, видя не кой да е, а...

Драко Малфой! – оповести Филч щастлив. Явно рядко му се случва да хване двама ученици за една нощ, помисли си Хърмаяни. – Явно и ти, точно като госпожица Грейнджър си решил да действаш среднощно! – Хърмаяни стрелна погледа си към този на Малфой.

Не ме сравнявай с тази мътнорода, подмолен безмощен! – Малфой насочи пръчката си към Филч, явно беше ядосан и търсеше върху кого да излее гнева си. – Пет...

_Експелиармус! – _извика светкавично Хърмаяни и пръчката на Малфой се изтръгна от ръката му, приземявайки се на пода. Преди да се е осъзнал, Хърмаяни вече знаеше как да действа. – _Акцио пръчка!_

Пръчката на Малфой послушно отлетя до ръката й. На лицето на Хърмаяни се появи ехидна усмивка.

Филч обаче не даваше ни най-малък приззнак, че ще пусне Хърмаяни да си ходи.

Последвайте ме – той даде знак и двамата послушно тръгнаха след него. Хърмаяни се учуди, че Филч е успял да наложи волята си на Малфой.

Глупав мътнород! – Драко изсъска на Хърмаяни, докато вървяха. – Ако не ми беше взела пръчката, Грейнджър...

Щеше да вкамениш Филч – довърши вместо него Хърмаяни с победоносен тон, макар че личеше, че Малфой искаше да каже друго. На нея обаче не й се слушаха неговите дрънканици.

Исках само да го сплаша – Драко се свъси.

Нямаше вид на човек, който само ще сплашва – подразни го Хърмаяни.

Малфой я бутна. Тя се подпря на стената с наранената си ръка и изохка.

Какво има, Грейнджър, да не би да се удари? – с престорено жално гласче попита Малфой.

Не ти влиза в работата, Малфой – сряза го тя и се втренчи в една от стените, сякаш там се случваше нещо страшно интересно.

Драко не посмя да се опита да я заговори повече по целия път. Щом стигнаха до кабинета на Филч, както той го нарече, сигурно за по-авторитетно, Хърмаяни разбра защо никой не искаше да идва тук. Това място, според нея, бе почти толкова отвратително, колкото Малфой. Цялото помещение бе запълнено от рафтове и ненужни вещи и навсякъде бяха плъзнали хлебарки. Хърмаяни усети как я побиват тръпки. Цялата стая бе „обрасла" в паяжини, а паяците необезпокоявани се спускаха и плетяха домовете си. Една цяла стена бе посветена на книги и заглавията на почти всички от тях гласяха „Провинили се". По средата на помещението имаше прашно бюро, а зад него – малка масичка с нещо като котешка къщичка. Вътре бе много студено и Хърмаяни усети как сякаш замръзва цялата. Филч и госпожа Норис обаче се чувстваха напълно у дома си. Пазачът отиде зад бюрото и седна, а котката му бързо се намуши в къщичката си.

Вашата работа тази нощ е да изчистите тук – каза без много церемонене Филч и изтегна краката си на бюрото. – Ей там има кофа с вода. И не искам да виждам никакви магии – изкрещя Филч.

Не можеш да.. – Малфой понечи да възнегодува разгорещено, но Хърмаяни вложи цялата си сила и стовари крака си върху неговия. Момчето спря по средата на изречението и направи гримаса. – Какво беше това, мътнород? – попита ехидно той.

Колкото повече го ядосваш, толкова повече ще те държи тук, не се ли сещаш? – Хърмаяни го изгледа победоносно. – По-тъп си отколкото те мислех, Малфой! – тя поклати глава и отиде да вземе кофа с вода, стирка и няколко от познатите й мъгълски препарати. Тя недоумяваше откъде Филч се е сдобил с тях, но бързо прогони мислите за препаратите от главата си.

Малфой стоеше отстрани на затворената врата на помещението и гледаше Хърмаяни. Господи, само как я мразеше. Глупав мътнород! Мислеше си, че след като е префект и зубърът на класа, е върха, но според Драко грешеше. Нали и той бе станал префект, какво си въобразяваше тази изобщо! Мразеше я откакто я бе видял в Експрес Хогуортс. Всъщност, там се бе случило нещо, от което Драко безкрайно се срамуваше и почти бе забравил този спомен, когато той нахлу в главата му.

Бе първата му година в Хогуортс и той бе развълнуван, като всички останали първокурсници. Баща му му бе разказвал много за училището, но си беше съвсем различно да го види на живо. Влакът бе препълнен и той намери само едно свободно купе в последния вагон. Вътре седеше момиче с бухнала коса и предни зъби, по-големи от обикновените. Бе облечена с мантията си и Драко реши, че е чистокръвна. Не можеше да е другояче. „Забранявам ти да говориш с мътнороди, Драко Малфой! Иначе ще следва Наказание" го бе предупредил баща му, преди момчето да се качи на влака. Драко много добре знаеше какво означава наказанието на баща му. Той използваше някакво заклинание „Круцио!", за да го накара да се гърчи от болка. Затова момчето внимаваше да не ядоса баща си, защото той бе неукротим в яростта си. Драко седна до момичето и известно време те мълчаха, без да проронят и дума, само се гледаха. Драко хареса това момиче, макар че не го признаваше дори на себе си.

Как се казваш? – най-накрая се престраши да попита момичето. Драко се усмихна насреща й.

Драко Малфой.

О, ти си син на Луциус Малфой, нали? – момичето явно знаеше за него.

Да. Ами ти? Как се казваш? – попита той, в опит да покаже, че и той знае нещо за семейството й, след като тя му каже.

Хърмаяни Грейнджър.

Не се сещам за родителите ти.

Така е, защото те са мъгъли – лъчезарно обясни момичето.

Драко стана и я избута от купето.

Махай се! – извика той и грубо подвикна подире й. – Гнусен мътнород!

Изведнъж той се опомни и пак се озова във вече поразчистеното помещение. Разтърси енергично глава и видя Хърмаяни да прави движения с пръчката си. Паяжините сами се махаха, хлебарките изчезваха, а подът изведнъж заблестя от чистота. Препаратите бяха почти опразнени, въпреки че Драко знаеше, че Грейнджър изобщо не ги е ползвала. Филч похъркваше, удобно наместил се в стола си.

Грейнджър, какво правиш? – попита уж загрижен, че тя нарушава правилото на Филч.

Чистя, не виждаш ли?

Но нали Филч каза да не използваме магия, пазителке на правдата? – подразни я Драко.

Грешка, Малфой. Филч каза, че не иска да _вижда_ магия. Ето, той спи – Хърмаяни посочи спящия пазач със свободната си ръка. Сега ми помогни, ако обичаш.

А ако не обичам? – Малфой очевидно бе решил да се заяжда с нея.

Твоя воля, ще си седиш тук до утре – каза безцеремонно тя и продължи работата си, правейки се, че той изобщо не съществува.

Добре, добре, кажи ми заклинанието.

Не мога.

Но нали...

Трябва да ти го прошепна. Ще се наложи да използваш безсловесно заклинанието.

Това усложняваше нещата.

Грейнджър, превъртя ли? Безсловесните заклинания ще ги учим чак догодина! – той се приближи по-близо до нея, за да може тя да го чуе.

Знам. – тя се приближи до ухото му и прошепна заклинанието.

Той усети топлия й дъх и незнайно защо настръхна, от което му стана неприятно. Това събуди някакви трепети в душата му, които той знаеше, че определено не вещаят нищо добро.

Хайде, Малфой, опитай се – Хърмаяни го погледна умолително. – Искам да се прибера и да се наспя. В понеделник имаме тест по Трансфигурация, ако не знаеш и искам да съм в добра форма.

Драко насочи мислите си в заклинанието и го изкрещя наум. Погледна към Хърмаяни и видя, че тя правеше същото. Двете безсловесни заклинания се сляха и изведнъж кабинетът на Филч засвети от чистота, сякаш изобщо не е било мръсно. Рафтовете бяха чисти, никъде не се виждаха следи от паяци или хлебарки, нямаше следа от нито една прашинка, а големите книги за провинилите се бяха подредени по азбучен ред и сериозност на провинението. По цялата дължина на помещението бяха запалени факли. Стара камина се бе показала изпод пластовете прахоляк. Драко погледна Хърмаяни. Тя се тресеше от студ, а устните й бяха сини.

У-усп-пяхме, М-мал-лфой! – каза тя с тракащи зъби.

Какво ти е, Грейнджър? – Драко бе навлечен и не чувстваше студ. Нощите имението Малфой бяха къде-къде по-студени.

Н-нищо, п-прос-сто м-ми е м-мал-лко с-студ-дено – тя направи опит да се усмихне и тънкият слой кожа, покриващ устните й се напука.

_Инсендио! _- прошепна Драко и в огнището заприпука огън. – Вземи, Грейнджър – каза той с известно пренебрежение и лека загриженост в гласа, подавайки й мантията си.

Хърмаяни се поколеба дали да я вземе. Тя погледна нерешително Малфой, след което пое мантията от ръката му. Сложи я на раменете си и усети парфюма му по себе си.

Б-благ-годар-ря т-ти, М-малфой – тя го погледна с благодарност и приседна до края на камината, за да се стопли.

Драко забеляза, че тя се загърна с мантията му още повече. Явно наистина й бе студено.

Добре ли си, Грейнджър? – попита той уж нехайно.

М-мал-лко м-ми е с-студ-ден-но – изпелтечи тя.

Драко свали пуловера си.

Облечи това.

Н-не, М-малфой.

Облечи го ти казвам! – гласът му не търпеше възражение.

М-мал-л...

ГРЕЙНДЖЪР!

Хърмаяни неохотно взе пуловера. Свали мантията на Драко, след това и своята и той разбра защо й е толкова студено – отдолу тя бе по тениска с герба на Грифиндор. Тя навлече пуловера му отгоре й, след това се загърна с двете мантии – първо наметна своята, а после тази на Драко. Тя почти се допря до огъня, но устните й си останаха сини и напукани.

Как си, Грейнджър? – попита Драко след около 20 минути напрегнато мълчание.

Благодаря за... за дрехите – Хърмаяни го погледна с дълбоките си кафяви очи, излъчващи топлина. – Сега ще ти ги върна – тя понечи да свали мантията си, но Драко я спря.

Задръж ги до утре, Грейнджър. Не искам да пукнеш от студ.

И защо толкова те е грижа за мен, Малфой?

Ако ти умреш, тогава няма да има кой да наричам „мътнород" – подсмихна се той.

Хърмаяни не каза нищо.

Това... това.. това не ни прави приятели, Грейнджър – каза той. – Не очаквай да бъда мил с теб.

Никога не съм го очаквала от теб, Малфой – тя го погледна. – Не го и очаквам за в бъдеще.

На Драко му стана ясно, че тя го е разбрала и донякъде бе благодарен за това. Ако на нейно място бе Панси Паркинсън например, тя щеше да се помъчи да го изнудва, щеше да му каже, че не може да му обещае да го пази в тайна и куп други бръщолевения. Грейнджър обаче не даваше никакви признаци, че ще тръгне да клюкарства из целия замък. Всъщност, той изобщо се съмняваше тя да се интересува от клюкарстване. Хърмаяни стана.

Къде, Грейнджър? – попита той, но Хърмаяни не даде отговор, а се придвижи към спящия Филч.

Спи – прошепна тя и, повдигайки се на пръсти, прекоси обратно разстоянието до Малфой. – Хайде.. мисля, че наказанието ни изтече – оповести щастливо тя и му помогна да стане.

Двамата се изнизаха почти незабележимо от стаята. Хърмаяни затвори вратата зад себе си и издиша дълбоко.

Това бе най-ужасната вечер в живота ми – изстена тя. – Филч да ме хване..

И да прекараш няколко часа с мен – мрачно отбеляза Малфой.

Нямах в предвид това, Малфой, и ти много добре го знаеш.

Да, все едно не...

Виж какво, за първи път с теб успяхме да се спогодим някакси и да не се избием. Благодарна съм ти за помощта с магията, както и за пуловера и мантията, но моля те, не драматизирай. Изморена съм, не ми е до караници в.. – тя погледна часовника си. - два и половина сутринта.

Те повървяха малко и скоро стигнаха до входа за общата стая на Слидерин.

Късметлия си, че общата ви стая е в подземията – отбеляза с мъка Хърмаяни.

Защо?

Нашата обща стая е седем етажа нагоре, ако не броим и стълбите от подземието до приземния етаж – намуси се Хърмаяни.

Горката – изсмя се подигравателно Малфой.

Мерси за дрехите – Хърмаяни му благодари сигурно за стотен път и свали мантията си, след което свали неговата. Последва ги пуловера, който заедно с мантията бе подаден на Малфой. – Беше мило от твоя страна.

Няма да се повтори, обещавам ти.

Не съм се и съмнявала – рече Хърмаяни и усмихната забърза нагоре по стълбите.

Тя бързаше за общата стая на Грифиндор, мислейки си за топлото легло, в което веднага щеше да се мушне. Чантата й сякаш тежеше двойно повече и тя се ядоса наум, задето е сложила толкова много учебници. Мантията още й топлеше и въпреки че бе с тениска, не и беше студено, може би защото бързаше. Унесена в мисли, тя вече бе в началото на коридора на седмия етаж, водещ до грифиндорската обща стая. Най-неочаквано Пийвс се появи иззад един от другите коридори.

Видях всичко – тайнствено промълви полтъргайстът.

Какво си видял? – отнесено попита Хърмаяни, бързайки към портрета на Дебелата дама.

Теб и Малфой.

Е и? Бяхме наказани.

Малфой обича Грейнджър, Грейнджър обича Малфой! – запя дрезгаво полтъргайстът.

Млъкни, Пийвс! – изсъска му Хърмаяни и каза паролата на доста сърдитата Дебела дама.

Какво правите навън посред нощите, Мерлин ви взел! Човек не може да се наспи като хората! – възнегодува тя, а Пийвс нададе мощен рев, който Хърмаяни чу, докато се промушваше през коридора, водещ към стаята и който тя изтълкува като нещо средно между смях и истеричен рев.

Тя притича през общата стая. Огънят в камината бе почти загаснал, с изключение на два-три въглена, които лениво просветваха в тъмното. Хърмаяни взе стълбите към момичешките спални на бегом и щом се озова пред вратата, тя се спря. Отвори я бавно и предпазливо, за да не събуди другите, а след като се озова вътре, тя издиша съвсем бавно. Запристъпя на пръсти към своето легло и свали мантията си, оставяйки я там. Просна дрехите на един свободен стол и навлече пижамата си. Чак когато понечи да се пъхне между завивките, тя забеляза мантията и я премести на стола при останалите дрехи. Лавендър и Парвати се размърдаха в завивките си и Хърмаяни трепна. Не искаше да ги буди и да и бъдат зададени неудобни въпроси, свързани с неудобния час, в който се прибираше. Часовникът й показваше 2:45 сутринта и Хърмаяни лениво се прозя и най-накрая се промуши в леглото си. Заля я вълна на благоговение и тя затвори очите си. Докато ги затваряше и се стори, че на мантията вместо герба на Грифиндор, бе този на Слидерин, но тя бе творде уморена, за да отвори очите си отново и не след дълго потъна в дълбок сън.


	2. Глава Втора

**Глава втора**

_**Проблемите на Роналд**_

Хърмаяни си беше легнала късно, може би е по-точно да се каже – много рано сутринта. Затова щом се промуши в леглото си, веднага заспа и се събуди чак, когато някой упорито почукваше на прозореца над леглото й. Тя с мъка се надигна от леглото, за да види една от училищните сови, опитваща се да влезе. Хърмаяни се усмихна едва забележимо и отиде да отвори на совата, която влетя с неимоверна скорост и замалко да се блъсне във вратата. Хърмаяни я поразгледа и видя, че совата бе Пигуиджън, а не някоя от училищните. Момичето свали внимателно пергамента от крачето на дребничката птица и го прочете:

„_Хърмаяни, днес Рон е наказан три пъти и трябваше да си остане в Хогуортс. Би ли му помогнала с домашните?_

_Хари._

_П. С. Нарочно накарах Пигуиджън да дойде, Хедуиг ми се видя много отпаднала тази сутрин."_

Хърмаяни отново нави пергамента на крачето на совата. Искаше да накара и Рон, и Хари да престанат да си въобразяват, че тя винаги ще им помага с домашните, като под думата „помага" те разбираха да го допише или да го напише изцяло. Хърмаяни завъртя очи и пооправи завивките на леглото си. Изми се и се облече набързо и слезе в общата стая, където весело припукваше огън. Тъкмо излизаше от коридора, водещ към портрета на Дебелата дама, когато се сети, че е забравила мантията си и се върна.

_Конски опашки! _– каза тя на Дебелата дама, подтискайки една прозявка.

Портрета се отмести и Хърмаяни отново се озова в общата стая. Забърза към спалните на момичетата и се устреми към стола, на който бе оставила мантията си. Взе я, наметна я на гърба си и усети как я залива същата топла вълна, когато Малфой и бе дал мантията си. Хърмаяни си помисли нещо за миг, но после отхвърли възможността и забърза весело към библиотеката. Имаше толкова много работа за вършене днес, трябваше да допрегледа съчиненията си за професор Снейп, професор Макгонъгол и професор Флитуик. Имаше да довърши доклада си по История на Магията и не искаше да протака. Втурна се в библиотеката, беше пълна. Момичето трескаво затърси свободна маса – многото хора я разсейваха неимоверно много. Накрая тя стигна до една прашна маса в дъното на библиотеката, която бе разположена между два по-високи от другите рафтове. На лицето й се появи самодоволна усмивка тип Малфой и тя стовари тежката си чанта на масата, обгръщайки себе си в облак прах. Огледа се около себе си – беше сама. Явно никой не идваше в тази част на библиотеката и съвсем скоро тя разбра защо – наблизо бе Забранената секция и явно другите се страхуваха от някое проклятие, което може да изскочи ненадейно. За Хърмаяни обаче това бяха просто празни приказки и тя недоумяваше защо другите се връзват на тях, защото по-често те бяха плод на развинтеното въображение на Пийвс или на някой от духовете бродници. Тя изкара учебниците си и скоро бе затрупана в купчина от пергаменти, учебници, повечето разтворени и множество мастилници. Тя прекара няколко часа в библиотеката, пишейки и отново не усети как минава времето, въпреки че поглеждаше часовника си на всеки пет-десет минути. Не искаше историята от предната вечер да се повтаря. Скоро наближи седем и половина и тя затвори учебника си по отвари шумно, вдигайки отново прах.

Стига си трещяла с тези учебници, Грейнджър, това е библиотека все пак – един глас я изкара от унеса.

Тя се обърна светкавично и видя Драко Малфой. Миг по-късно момичето тършуваше в джоба за пръчката си.

Спокойно, Грейнджър, аз не хапя. Поне не винаги – подсмихна се самодоволно момчето и я изгледа от глава до пети.

Хърмаяни усети погледа му върху себе си. Малфой обходи с очи цялото й тяло и от това тя се почувства неловко. Искаше да се обърне и да си тръгне, а след това да се направи, че нищо от това, което се случваше в момента, не се е случило. Но сякаш невидими вериги я приковаваха за земята всеки път, когато тя се опиташе да избяга от него. Хърмаяни се мразеше за това. Малфой вдигна погледа си към нейния и се вгледа в очите й без да мига. Хърмаяни прямо отвърна на погледа му. Нямаше намерение да сведе глава и да си тръгне. Не и сега. Щом Малфой искаше война, щеше да си я получи.

Какво искаш, Малфой? – попита тя хладно.

Дойдох да напиша домашните си. Винаги идвам тук – той продължаваше да се подсмихва по възможно най-малфойския начин, на който бе способен.

Защо не ми каза да се махам? Може да те заразя с някоя мъгълска болест – жегна го тя.

Драко присви очи.

Не ме дразни, Грейнджър. Върни си ми мантията и да се махам.

Каква мантия, по дяволите! – Хърмаяни започна да се ядосва.

Тази, с която си облечена – Драко се приближи и понечи да я свали от раменете й.

Последва шумна плесница.

Не ме докосвай, Малфой! Не смей! – извика Хърмаяни, готова за бой.

Противно на очакванията й, Малфой само се засмя.

Че сме и бойни. Браво, Грейнджър. Сега.. ще ми върнеш ли мантията или не?

Нямам нищо, което да ти връщам, Малфой.

Погледни герба, извезан на мантията, Грейнджър.

Хърмаяни погледна надолу и видя, че герба на мантията й не беше на Грифиндор, а.. на Слидерин. Тя застина и точно в този момент й се искаше да потъне в земята от срам. Значи Малфой е искал просто мантията си. Момичето се сети, че е объркала дрехите в бързината. Погледна към Малфой и видя герба на своя дом извезан върху черния плат.

Тя свали мантията забързано от раменете си, оставайки само по потник и я подаде на Малфой. Той я изгледа.

Грейнджър, не са ли те учили да се обличаш подходящо за сезона? Не сме август – вметна Драко с подигравателна нотка в гласа.

Не те засяга как се обличам, Малфой. Сега ми върни и моята мантия. Студено ми е.

И как няма.. – Малфой се засмя и й я подаде. Момичето я помириса. Беше напоена с парфюмът на Малфой.

Мантията ми смърди на парфюмът ти, Малфой. Можеше да не изливаш цялото шише върху нея – Хърмаяни навлече дрехата на раменете си.

И твоят аромат не ми е приятен, Грейнджър, но какво да се прави.

Хърмаяни махна с ръка, прибирайки учебниците си. Не искаше да стои с Малфой повече. Той я отвращаваше, но тя призна на себе си, че плесницата, която му отправи, не бе заслужена. Все пак предната вечер той я бе стоплил с дрехите си. Изведнъж момичето си спомни четирите години на обиди и нападки от негова страна и реши, че плесницата си е била напълно заслужена. Тя щракна закопчалката на чантата си и се накани да си тръгва.

Грейнджър.

Хърмаяни спря, но без да се обръща.

Какво?

Забрави това – Драко се наведе и взе една малка книжка от земята. Хърмаяни стоеше с гръб към него, втренчила се в рафтовете пред нея. Малфой отиде до нея и пъхна съвсем мъничката книжка в ръката й, докосвайки я леко с дългите си пръсти. Той я погледна и сивите му очи я пронизаха за миг, след което се обърна и излезе от библиотеката.

Хърмаяни не мръдваше от мястото си. Невидимите вериги още държаха краката й приковани за пода. Стискаше малката книжка в ръката си, сякаш това бе най-ценното, което имаше. Сигурно щеше да стои така още много дълго, но строгият грас на библиотекарката мадам Пинс я стресна.

Госпожице Грейнджър, добре ли сте?

Какво? – думите на библиотекарката не можаха да стигнат до мозъка на момичето в първия момент. В следващия обаче тя си бе отново Хърмаяни Грейнджър. – О, да, нищо ми няма, просто съм малко изморена – тя се насили да се усмихне на библиотекарката и забързано тръгна към изхода.

Хърмаяни недоумяваше какво й се бе случило. Не можеше, или по-скоро не искаше да си спомни нищичко от прекараното време с Малфой, колкото и нищожно да бе то. Тя бе в пълно неведение за заобикалящия я свят, докато се изкачваше по стълбите за седмия етаж. Погледна нехайно часовника си, колкото да си намери занимание – показваше 21:25. Вечерният й час, както на всички петокурсници, бе 21:30. Тя изобщо не обърна внимание, че ако не се разбърза още малко повече, ще закъснее и може Филч отново да я спипа. Сякаш мисълта да бъде отново затворена с Малфой почти цяла вечер я втрещи и тя се опомни, спряла точно пред портрета на Дебелата дама. Държиш се ужасно глупаво, Хърмаяни, помисли си момичето.

Паролата ли забрави? – попита я угрижено Дебелата дама.

Ъъъ, не.. _Конски опашки! – _каза тя и портрета се отвори, за да мине момичето.

Общата стая бе почти празна и Хърмаяни бе отчасти благодарна за това. Не искаше точно тази вечер да има много хора около нея, искаше да помисли. Защо в присъствието на Малфой сякаш се заковаваше за земята? Хърмаяни седна в едно от креслата и пламъка на огъня се отрази в дълбоките й кафяви очи. След като помисли, тя реши, че няма абсолютно никаква възможност да изпитва и най-малка симпатия към слидеринеца и си наложи да отхвърли всички мисли, насочени към него. Реши да отиде до спалните и да остави нещата си, когато Рон влезе в стаята, с изморен и недоспал вид.

Имах три наказания – отговори той на въпросителния поглед на Хърмаяни.

Знам. Хари ми каза.

Рон я погледна безизразно и седна на креслото. Извади купчина учебници и пергаменти с мастилници и пера, започвайки да пише. Хърмаяни го погледна невярващо. Скоро лицето му бе заровено сред купчина книги и учебници и над тях се извисяваше само рижата му коса. Хърмаяни се бе заровила в една книга и от време на време вдигаше поглед и проследяваше движенията на Рон.

Свърших – оповести Рон и избърса няколко капки пот, избили по лицето му.

Сигурен ли си? – Хърмаяни му метна невярващ поглед.

Абсолютно – той й връчи пергаментите, миришещи все още на мастило и излезе от общата стая, без дори да я попита как е.

Хърмаяни въздъхна и започна да проверява съчиненията му. Бе си обещала, че няма да го направи, но и стана любопитно какви ги е сътворил Рон. Оказа се, че когато поиска, той може да бъде много подробен и описателен в домашните си. Хърмаяни вдигаше вежди все повече с всеки изчетен ред, а когато прочете съчинението му по отвари, тя зяпна. Рон бе описал много подробно приложението на безоара в ежедневието на обикновения магьосник и тя бе на мнение, че професор Снейп не би трябвало да му пише слаба оценка за _такова _съчинение. Това не беше обичайно за Рон, но тя си каза, че явно най-сетне му е дошъл умът да започне да се труди заради изпитите.

След като прегледа домашните му, тя ги остави във вида, в който той й ги бе връчил и излезе да се поразходи. Бе късна есен и вече бе започнало да се стъмва. Октомврийският студен вятър я лъхна още щом излезе навън и тя се загърна в шала си с герба на Грифиндор. Момичето се зачуди къде да отиде сега и тръгна към езерото. Обичаше да ходи там. То и осигуряваше спокойствие и тя можеше да седи на брега и да гледа кристално чистите и гладки води с часове. Този път обаче езерото се вълнуваше заради вятъра и Хърмаяни седна до едно от дърветата, за да е на завет. Не след дълго тя усети шумолене зад себе си и се обърна светкавично с извадена пръчка. Срещу нея стоеше Малфой с ръце в джобовете. Щом видя реакцията й, той се засмя с глас и Хърмаяни се изчерви.

Да ти приличам на някой, който ще те нападне, Грейнджър?

Ти си Драко Малфой, а аз съм мътнород. Можеш да ме нападнеш във _всеки_ удобен случай – жегна го тя.

Стига, Грейнджър, невинаги съм такъв. Ти не ме познаваш.

Мога да си направя изводи за теб, Малфой. Както сигурно си разбрал, не съм глупава – тя стана от мястото си и понечи да си тръгне.

Грейнджър, можеш да останеш. Аз ще си тръгна след малко.

Хърмаяни спря и се обърна.

Откога можеш да си в присъствието на мътнород, Малфой?

Откогато вече нямам приятели.

Ти никога не си имал.

Мислиш ли? – той отново прибави подигравателната нотка в гласа си, сякаш мнението й не означаваше нищо за него.

Да.

Е, няма да бъда заместител на Краб и Гойл. Може да те засенча – поясни Хърмаяни.

Всъщност, Грейнджър, дойдох да ти кажа за наказанията на Уизли.

Да, знам за тях – махна с ръка Хърмаяни. – Той винаги си е бил такъв.

Но този път е загазил здравата – каза сериозно Малфой. – Опитал се е да се магипортира през камината в кабинета на професор Снейп. И той го е хванал. Сега, за наказание, ще ходи един месец след часовете.

Но той дори не може да се магипортира! – възнегодува Хърмаяни.

Но братята му могат, нали? – Малфой вдигна едната си вежда и на Хърмаяни й се проясни. Но недоумяваше защо е искал да се магипортира и къде. И защо точно в кабинета на Снейп?

За какво е второто наказание?

Филч го е хванал да се опитва да мине през тайните проходи за Хогсмийд. Същата вечер, когато ние бяхме-

Сетих се – прекъсна го нетърпеливо момичето и го изгледа. – Защо е искал да ходи там?

Не знам.

Добре, добре... Защо е третото наказание? Какво е направил?

Спипали са го да се разхожда след вечерния час, при това изобщо не се е опитвал да се скрие. Прокълнал е Пийвс с някакво заклинание, не знам какво.

Кой ти каза всичко това? – Хърмаяни все още не му вярваше.

Професор Макгонъгол. Каза да не казвам на никого, но реших, че ти трябва да знаеш – подсмихна се той.

Защо точно аз?

Нали си му гадже.

НЕ СЪМ! – Хърмаяни го удари по главата.

Ау!

Откъде ти хрумна, Малфой? Аз и Рон сме само приятели. Много добри приятели, но нищо повече от това. Освен това той харесва Лавендър – Хърмаяни придоби важен вид.

Знам, че ти няма да кажеш на никого, Грейнджър. Дори и на Потър.

Хърмаяни кимна. Малфой се приближи и й прошепна.

Мен ако питаш, тук е замесено проклятието Империо, Грейнджър – Малфой се отдръпна и я стрелна с поглед.

Вярно.. Той се държеше странно и.. Я чакай малко! Откъде да знам, че не си измисляш всичко това?

Риск печели, риск губи, Грейнджър. Провери сама – Малфой прикова погледа си в нейния за няколко секунди, след което Хърмаяни тръгна към замъка.

Имаше нужда да помисли. Ако приемеше, че това, което Малфой казва е вярно, значи Рон беше под чужд контрол. Да се опитва да мине през тайните проходи за Хогсмийд, да прави опити да се магипортира, при условие, че докато ще може да го прави законно има още две години.. И то в кабинета на Снейп! Хърмаяни не можеше да намери друго обяснение, освен, че Рон е искал да вземе някаква отвара оттам и след това да я занесе в Хогсмийд някъде или на някого. Възможностите бяха много и момичето бе решено да провери тази работа. Бе длъжна на повярва на Малфой, само този път. Защото този път ставаше дума за най-добрия й приятел и тя бе решена да му помогне. По какъвто и да било начин и с всички възможни средства, които бяха по силите й. Не трябваше да казва нищо на никого, макар че немалко пъти се зачуди дали да не сподели с Хари, все пак и той имаше право да знае. Но след като размисли малко реши, че засега е по-добре никой освен нея, Малфой и професор Макгонъгол да не знае за проблемите на Рон.


	3. Глава Трета

**Трета глава**

_**Помощ от врага**_

Неделя бе не по-малко ветровита от събота и щом се събуди рано сутринта, Хърмаяни реши, че ще е най-добре да отдели малко време за себе си, щом препрегледа за пореден път съчиненията си, както и да поеме още знания за СОВА. Тя стана и се облече набързо, връзвайки косата си на небрежна опашка. Навлече джински и жилетка отгоре – мъгълски дрехи, но въпреки това бяха удобни. Слезе в общата стая и завари Рон там. Той седеше и гледаше току-що запаления огън в камината. Бе се втренчил и дори не мигваше. В Хърмаяни се прокрадна чувство на тревожност. Нещо ставаше с Рон. Възможно ли бе Малфой да бе прав? Възможно ли бе Рон наистина да бе под влияние на проклятието Империус?

-Рон... – тя отиде колебливо до него и седна на срещуположното кресло. – Добре ли си, Рон?

-Да – отговори той безизразно. – Трябва да свърша една работа – каза той със същия тон и стана, тръгвайки към коридора, водещ до изхода за общата стая.

-Почакай, Рон! – извика Хърмаяни след него, но той дори не се обърна.

Хърмаяни тръгна след него, като се постара той да не я забележи. Проследи го надолу по стълбите и остана изумена, след като той се насочи към подземията. Към кабинета на Снейп. Хърмаяни се прокрадна безшумно зад него и го видя да влиза вътре. Снейп го нямаше, очевидно бе излязъл някъде. Рон отиде в помещението, където се намираха съставките за отварите и затършува. Хърмаяни се скри зад стената пред вратата за помещението и внимателно следеше действията на Рон. Мъчеше се да разпознае какви съставки точно е взел, но той ги грабваше и оставяше толкова бързо, че тя не можа да разпознае нито една от тях. Рон тръгна да излиза и момичето се изниза още по-безшумно от стаята, внимавайки да не вдига шум. Застана зад вратата на кабинета. Искаше да види каква отвара ще направи Рон. Или каква отвара ще го накарат да направи. Той започна да добавя съставките и Хърмаяни се фокусира доколкото можа в котела му.

-Речни водорасли.. – зашептя Хърмаяни, запаметявайки съставките. – Крилца от златоочица.. Пача трева...

-Многоликова отвара – прошепна някой в ухото й. Тя се обърна и се оказа на сантиметри от..

-Малфой! Така ме стресна! – Хърмаяни почти извика, но Драко запуши с ръка устата й, посочвайки Рон.

-Нали не искаш Уизли да разбере, че го следиш, Грейнджър?

-Не го следя.

-Шпионираш го.

-За негово добро е – каза Хърмаяни и хвърли загрижен поглед към кабинета по отвари.

-Разбрах в кой ще се преобразява, Грейнджър. Искаш ли да научиш?

-Не ми трябва помощта ти, Малфой – изсъска Хърмаяни.

Все още се намираха на сантиметри един от друг и Хърмаяни се плашеше от тази внезапна близост.

-Съмнявам се – каза Драко и я наметна с някакво наметало. След секунди Хърмаяни разбра, че това е мантия-невидимка. Понечи да се отметне, но Малфой я хвана през кръста и й направи знак да мълчи.

-Тихо, Грейнджър – прошепна й той и посочи кабинета по отвари.

Оттам излезе Рон с видимо доволно изражение и се запъти към стълбите за седмия етаж. Стискаше в ръката си малко шишенце. Драко настъпи Хърмаяни без да иска и тя изохка. Рон се извърна рязко и посегна към джоба си.

-Петрификус тоталус! – извика Драко, преди Рон да се е опомнил и той се строполи на пода.

-МАЛФОЙ! – изпищя Хърмаяни и коленичи на пода пред Рон. – Какво си мислиш, че правиш?

-Спасих ни, Грейнджър – отвърна студено слидеринецът.

Хърмаяни го изгледа лошо и взе шишенцето от ръката на Рон.

-Многоликова отвара – припомни си отново момичето. - За какво му е? – тя се обърна към Драко, сякаш той бе задължен да знае отговора.

-Няма да разберем ако не проверим – той се подсмихна самодоволно.

-Няма да _разбера _ако не_ проверя _– поправи го дръпнато Хърмаяни. – Няма такова нещо като „ние", Малфой. На всичкото отгоре би трябвало да те е страх за репутацията ти – ако някой от слугите ти те види с мен, ще вдигнат пушилка до небесата.

-Сама няма да се справиш, Грейнджър. Гарантирам го – самодоволната усмивка на Драко се издължи.

-Така ли? И кой си ти, че да гарантираш нещо, Малфой? – Хърмаяни стана и отиде до него, гледайки сивите му очи.

Зад тях Рон помръдна.

-Внимавай, Грейнджър. Навлизаш в непознати води.

-Обичам непознатото – тя впи погледа си в неговия, без да помръдва.

-Авада-

-ГРЕЙНДЖЪР! – Драко извика и я хвана за ръката. В следващия момент вече бяха в двора.

-Какво.. Какво беше това? Ти... ти се.. ти току-що се..

-Магипортирах се – отвърна меко Драко, подавайки и ръка, за да стане.

-Но.. но как.. Защо Рон...

-Проклятието Империус.

-Хърмаяни го погледна.

-Е, Грейнджър, ще приемеш ли помощта ми? Ако не бях аз, ти щеше да си мъртва и Потър щеше да те оплаква – лицето му се свъси.

Момичето го изгледа преценяващо.

-Добре. Но само докато узнаем какво точно става с Рон. И.. и докато не развалим проклятието. Глупостта му ми липсва вече.

-Не съм се надявал и на повече – подсмихна се Драко и й подаде ръката си. Тя я пое и двамата се ръкуваха като стари приятели.

От този момент нататък Хърмаяни престана да бъде само мътнород за Драко.

Тя от своя страна за първи път го прие като съюзник, а не като враг.

-Каза, че знаеш в кой ще се преобрази Рон – Хърмаяни си припомни думите на Драко, докато вървяха обратно към училището.

-Мисля, че знам. Не съм сигурен. Не съвсем – отговори съсредоточено той.

-И кой подозираш?

-Мисля, че иска да се преобрази или в Долорес Ъмбридж или в Дъмбълдор.

-Ъмбридж има.. – започна Хърмаяни, но Драко я прекъсна.

-Влияние в министерството, точно така. Ако се преобрази в нея, ще има достъп до всички архиви и прочие.

-А Дъмбълдор има огромно влияние върху останалата част от магическото общество, въпреки глупостите, които пишат в „Пророчески вести". Хората му имат доверие. Значи трябва да проверим в кой от двамата ще иска да се преобрази.

-А може би и в двамата.

-Малфой, това е абсолютно... – започна Хърмаяни.

-Внимавай, Грейнджър! – извика той и я дръпна през кръста встрани. Един зелен лъч мина на сантиметри от тялото и.

Драко погледна назад и видя Рон зад себе си. Грифиндореца го погледна със зъл поглед, неприсъщ за него и се магипортира. Слидеринецът погледна Хърмаяни – тя се бе вкочанила от ужас и се бе вкопчила в стената. Той отиде до нея и я побутна.

-Хайде, Грейнджър, това беше просто едно смъртоносно заклинание, нищо сериозно – пошегува се той.

-Ха-ха – засмя се престорено Хърмаяни и го погледна изпод вежди. – Ами ако бях умряла?

-Сигурно щеше да се сприятеля набързо с Уизли и да вдигна луд купон в твоя чест – захили се Драко.

Хърмаяни се засмя, този път искрено.

-Знаеш ли, не си толкова зъл, когато човек прекара няколко часа с теб – тя му се усмихна.

Драко отново я прониза с поглед.

-И защо смяташ, че ей сега няма да те прокълна? – сивите му очи я обхождаха.

-Ти спаси живота ми вече два пъти за днес, би трябвало да ти имам доверие, нали? – засмя се тя и го подкани да върви. – Хайде, трябва да отидем в библиотеката и да решим откъде да започнем.

Драко я последва. Сякаш наистина тя му имаше доверие. Вървеше с бодра крачка, сякаш изобщо не я интересува, че е с човекът, който й е бил смъртен враг допреди няколко часа. Той самият се запита дали наистина я е мразил. Тя не му бе направила нищо, а той я ненавиждаше само заради произхода си. Той си припомни как я бе видял на „Диагон-али" и се беше мъчил да се добере до нея и да се запознаят, но баща му само го подканваше да побърза и постоянно се оглеждаше на всички страни, въпреки че се стараеше да изглежда хладнокръвен пред сина си. Сякаш имаше някаква тайна. Драко знаеше, че баща му е бил смъртожаден, но, както той самият казваше, „това е минало". Само че момчето не беше толкова сигурно. Спомни си как когато бе на световното първенство по куидич преди година на небето се беше появил Черният знак и баща му беше изчезнал внезапно за няколко часа, а след това се появи в имението Малфой, сякаш нищо не се е случило. Тогава слидеринецът се усъмни в това, което постоянно му повтаряше баща му...

-Малфой... – Хърмаяни помаха пред лицето му. – Тук ли си изобщо.

-Очевидно – Драко изимитира тона на професор Снейп, когато Долорес Ъмбридж присъстваше веднъж в часа по отвари и му задаваше въпроси. Хърмаяни прихна и се облегна на стената.

-Ставаш за актьор – тя се разсмя още по-силно и мина покрай него, оставяйки след себе си аромат на лавандула. Драко обичаше този мирис.

-За какво?

-Мъгълска професия – уточни Хърмаяни и отвори вратата на библиотеката. – Най-печелившата, според мен – каза тя и влезе.

Мадам Пинс ги изгледа строго над очилата си, но никой от двамата не й обърна особено внимание. Драко и Хърмаяни седнаха в един от най-отдалечените краища на библиотеката, обикновено Хърмаяни сядаше там, когато искаше да е на спокойствие. Тя изкара няколко пергамента от чантата си и погледна Драко.

-Е?

-Е?

-Какво предлагаш? – подсети го момичето.

-А... Да продължиш с плана си – усмихна се той насреща й.

-Но аз нямам план – възрази тя.

-Имаш. Шпионираше го, а това все пак е нещо.

-Тоест... Искаш да продължа да го следя...

-Защото прекарваш повече време с него – довърши вместо нея слидеринецът.

-А ти?

-Аз... Ще ти пазя гърба.

-Смяташ ли, че не мога да се пазя и сама? – Хърмаяни леко се засегна. Какво си мислеше той, че тя е първокурсничка, незнаеща нито едно заклинание? Е, в първи курс Хърмаяни бе осведомена дори за непростимите проклятия. Бе прочела всичко за тях и смяташе, че е научила достатъчно, за да се предпази и сама.

-Не съм казал такова нещо – Драко се усмихна самодоволно.

-Тогава няма смисъл да го обсъждаме повече – отсече тя.

-Не мисля, че ще успееш. Ще ти пазя гърба, а ти се постарай да разбереш какво върши Уизли.

Хърмаяни водеше вътрешна борба със себе си. От една страна сякаш искаше да докаже на Малфой, че отдавна е започнала да бъде самостоятелна и може да се грижи за себе си – все пак тя бе на 15. От друга обаче, тя знаеше, че той е прав – беше й спасил живота вече два пъти. Ако не беше той, тя вече щеше да е мъртва.

-Добре – тя сведе поглед. Мразеше се, че се пречупва толкова лесно.

-Добре какво? – Драко се подсмихна със запазения си тип самодоволна усмивка.

-Не бъди гадняр, Малфой – удари го леко Хърмаяни и се засмя.

-Ако имаш нужда от помощ, използвай това – Драко й подаде сребърна гривна. Хърмаяни го погледна странно – какви бяха тези подаръци? – Не е подарък, Грейнджър. Когато искаш да ме повикаш, просто го докосни – сякаш прочете мислите й той.

-Ясно.

-Ще ми го върнеш, когато приключим – усмихна й се Драко издайнически.

Хърмаяни го погледна изпод вежди.

-Трябва да тръгвам, Малфой. Ще ти кажа когато имам новини – делово каза Хърмаяни и отметна косата си назад, нарамвайки чантата си.

-Чакам – отвърна й Драко с присвити очи.

Тя го изгледа косо и се запъти към изхода на библиотеката. Драко проследи с поглед отдалечаващата се грифиндорка. Защо изобщо й помагаше? На мътнород! На Грейнджър! Сякаш откакто прекараха няколко часа заедно в кабинета на Филч всичко се промени. Тя сякаш престана да бъде само мътнород и зубър за него. Баща му го бе предупреждавал многократно, че ако се замеси с мътнород, ще има последствия. Драко знаеше какво означава тази дума, изречена от баща му. Но сега не му се мислеше за това.

Искаше да разбере какво ще научи Грейнджър. Искаше да разбере дали ще се справи. Нещо вътре в него бе убедено, че отговора е да.


	4. Глава Четвърта

**Глава четвърта**

_**Новини**_

Понеделник сутрин дойде, а заедно с нея се върнаха и изморените лица на учениците, които с явно нежелание се бяха запътили към Голямата зала за закуска. Повечето предпочитаха да се сгушат в топлите завивки и да не мръднат цял ден. Освен вятъра, който неизменно присъстваше в дневната програма на времето, в понеделник валеше и дъжд. Нормално, все пак бе ноември и през минали години по това време вече валеше дори сняг.

Хърмаяни седеше в общата стая на Грифиндор и чакаше Хари и Рон да слязат. Рон. Какво му ставаше? Предишната вечер Хърмаяни бе размишлявала върху поведението му. Имаше още един вариант, освен да му е приложено проклятието Империус. Може би някой се бе превъплътил в Рон чрез многоликова отвара. Тя не изключи това, защото Рон се държеше твърде необичайно и постоянно ходеше до банята. Тя не бе сигурна в разсъжденията си, но те много скоро се потвърдиха от самия Рон.

Той обичаше храната повече от всичко и никога, никога, _никога_ не пропускаше да се натъпче „царски", както се изразяваше често. Обаче и това се случи.

-Добро утро, Хърмаяни – Хари слезе с необичайно за него бодър вид. Дали и на него не му бяха направили нещо?

-Двамата се промушиха през портрета и заслизаха по стълбите.

-Добро утро, Хари. Как спа? – попита предпазливо тя.

-Зле, като знам, че днес имаме при Снейп – и той описа часа по отвари с много цветущи епитети. Хърмаяни си отдъхна – поне Хари си бе същият.

-Къде е Рон? – тя отклони темата от хуленето на Снейп.

-Не знам. Излезе много рано.

-Не каза ли къде отива?

-Не. Издърдори нещо и замина. Събуди ме напразно – Хари изпуфтя недоволно, докато влизаха в Голямата зала. - Ето го и него, Хърмаяни – той посочи Рон, който преминаваше покрай тях с безизразно изражение на лицето.

-Рон! – Хърмаяни извика и го настигна, хващайки го за ръката. – Няма ли да дойдеш с нас на закуска?

-Не съм гладен. Трябва да отида в кабинета по отвари. Професор Снейп ме вика.

-Ахаа... Добре тогава – каза Хърмаяни и със самодоволна усмивка се върна при Хари. Съмненията й се бяха потвърдили. Тя беше права, Малфой грешеше.

-Е, какво каза?

_-Професор_ Снейп го чакал – оповести уж нехайно тя.

-Рон да нарича Снейп _професор?_ И да пропусне закуска? Снейп не го е викал! Току що го видях да влиза – Хари посочи преподавателят по отвари, който се бе насочил към Височайшата маса.

-Трябва да тръгвам, Хари – внезапно пророни Хърмаяни и се втурна навън от Голямата зала.

Свря се в един от коридорите на втория етаж и оголи китката си. Поколеба се за миг – наистина ли се нуждаеше от помощта на Малфой?

-Мен ли търсиш, Грейнджър? – от дъното на коридора изникна момче в слидеринска мантия.

-Грешиш, Малфой. Аз съм права, а ти грешиш – победоносно оповести Хърмаяни и го погледна още по-победоносно. Бе убедена в това, което мислеше. Беше сигурна.

-Мда, добро утро и на теб – засмя се Драко и Хърмаяни свъси вежди.

-О, я стига! Знам какво става с Рон.

-Охо. Новини значи – подсмихна се самодоволно той и се облегна на стената.

Хърмаяни го погледна изпод вежди.

-Не Рон пие многоликова отвара. А някой я пие, за да се превърне в него. Няма никакво проклятие Империус, тегнещо над него.

-И какво точно те кара да мислиш по този начин? – слидеринецът чак сега прояви някакъв интерес и се отблъсна от стената. – Защо реши, че ти си права, а аз греша, Грейнджър? – с лека подигравателна нотка пророни той.

-Защото Рон се държи странно. _Неприсъщо _за него. Просто... Изведнъж той става добър в отварите и започва да нарича Снейп професор.. Обикновено Рон го псува, дори не може да става и дума за уважение.. Освен това днес пропусна закуска, което може да се случи само ако е мъртъв – заключи Хърмаяни и изчака да види реакцията на Драко.

-Интересна теза, Грейнджър – той сключи пръсти. – Но не можеш да отречеш, че и моята е достоверна. Със същия успех ще действа и Империус.

-Рон малко или много би се бунтувал срещу този, който му влияе. Пък и заклинанието не може да продължава вечно.

-Да, но..

-Почакай!

-Какво?

-Рон постоянно ходи до банята напоследък. Горе-долу през един час. Точно колкото е действието на многоликовата отвара. Също, за какво му е да ходи в кабинета на Снейп и да прави допълнително? Беше взел повече, отколкото му трябва, за да се преобрази в някого за деня. Все пак той учи тук, не може да изчезне просто така. Всички ще се усъмнят, а и Дъмбълдор рано или късно ще разбере. А и не могат да приложат проклятието върху някой, който е в „Хогуортс" отдалеч. Все пак замъкът е защитен с много мощни заклинания.

-Грейндж..

-Остави ме да довърша – отново взе думата Хърмаяни. Нещата започваха да се навързват. – Единственото, което остава е, някой да се преобрази в Рон чрез многоликова отвара и да свърши това, за което е дошъл в замъка. А истинският Рон.. Той би трябвало също да е в замъка, защото на този, който се преобразява са му нужни косми от човека, в който иска да се превъплъти. Видя ли, Малфой? В това няма никакви пропуски. Ти сгреши – Хърмаяни му стрелна пореден победоносен поглед и скръсти ръце. – Е? Какво ще кажеш?

-Ще кажа, че този път ти победи, Грейнджър. Наистина изглежда достоверно.

Хърмаяни му метна пореден самодоволен поглед и се запъти към стълбите, водещи надолу към Голямата зала. Имаше достатъчно време, за да се нахрани и да отиде до кабинета по Древни руни. Това бе първият й час за деня.

-Грейнджър!

-Хърмаяни спря и бавно се обърна.

-Да.

-Трябва ни план.

-Днес...

-В 5, в библиотеката.

-И гледай някой да не те види – казаха и двамата в хор. Последва шумен смях.

Панси Паркинсън се зададе откъм края на коридора и впери поглед в Драко. Той от своя страна погледна Хърмаяни – тя също бе наясно какво трябваше да направят сега.

-Мътнород! – извика Драко.

-Хлебарка! – отвърна Хърмаяни и едва забележима усмивка премина по лицата и на двамата.

Панси отиде да прегръща Драко („За бога, Паркинсън, пусни ме ти казвам!"), а Хърмаяни заслиза за Голямата зала. Сега установи, че умира от глад и силно се надяваше закуската тази сутрин да не е каша, защото от малка я ненавиждаше. За нейно щастие масите отново бяха претрупани с най-различни лакомства и Хърмаяни пипна с пръст устните си, за да се увери, че не са й потекли лигите. Погледна нагоре – дъждът упорито продължаваше да вали, а съдейки по студа навън през последните няколко дни, скоро щеше да натрупа и сняг. Мислите й за лошото време бяха отклонени от Хари, който й махаше от грифиндорската маса.

-Добро утро, Хърмаяни – поздрави я Джини, която седеше срещу Хари. – Тъкмо се чудехме къде си.

-Имах малко работа. Ммм, палачинки! Любимото ми! – каза тя, колкото да отклони темата и веднага грабна конфитюра и една палачинка.

-Какво имаш първи час, Хърмаяни? – попита Хари.

-Древни руни. Спокойно, за отварите ще сме заедно – изхили се тя, виждайки измъченото изражение на Хари.

-Някой да е виждал Рон?

-Не. Отиде при Снейп. _Викал го,_ моля ви се – отбеляза мрачно Хари. – Напоследък брат ти се държи много странно, Джини. Бих те посъветвал да го държиш под око. Освен това Снейп изобщо не го беше викал – продължи Хари след отклонението. – Видях го да влиза в Голямата зала.

-Сигурно хормоните са го налегнали – каза Джини и се засмя. Хари я погледна изпод очилата си и също се усмихна.

-Тогава му кажи да се контролира повече – отговори й момчето и двамата избухнаха в луд смях.

-Хари, аз ще тръгвам – прекъсна еуфорията им Хърмаяни, ставайки от масата.

-Ще се видим при оранжериите – помаха й Хари и се обърна към Джини.

Хърмаяни тръгна към кабинета по Древни руни и се настани на чина си поне десет минути преди началото на часа. Бе ноември, времето ставаше все по-студено и студено и Хърмаяни вече се ядосваше на себе си задето не се бе облякла „подходящо за сезона", както Малфой казваше. Тя започна да прелиства учебника си, търсейки нещо интересно, макар че не се и надяваше да открие такова, бе го прочела целия още в началото на годината. Професор Баблинг, учителката на Хърмаяни по древни руни влезе в стаята, загръщайки с в мантията си и мърморейки нещо.

Освен Хърмаяни, Древни руни бяха записали само две момичета от Хафълпаф, момиче от Слидерин и някакво момче от Рейвъклоу.

-Е, някой написа ли есето? – попита професорът и ръката на Хърмаяни моментално се устреми нагоре. – Никой друг ли не го е написал? – Баблинг цъкна с език. – Очаквах повече от вас тази година, но явно отново опровергахте очакванията ми. Четете, госпожице Грейнджър.

Хърмаяни си тръгна видимо доволна след часа по Древни руни, защото бе спечелила тридесет и пет точки за своя дом, след като професор Баблинг не успя да намери нито една грешка в съчинението й.

Тя погледна програмата си – следващия час имаше Билкология и се запъти към оранжериите. Зачуди се какъв ли час има Рон, но не след дълго получи отговор на въпроса си – Лавендър Браун я подмина, обяснявайки на приятелката си, че имала същите часове като на Рон.

-Лавендър! – извика Хърмаяни и застана пред нея. – Може ли да видя програмата ти?

Лавендър я изгледа преценяващо.

-За какво ти е? – попита тя.

-Искам да видя нещо. Моля те, важно е – Хърмаяни започваше да се ядосва, че се налага да дава каквито и да било обяснения на Лавендър Браун.

Лавендър и подаде програмата.

-Побързай, имам и други часове – издекламира тя пискливо.

-Да, да, вземи си я – на Хърмаяни и отне по-малко от пет секунди да проучи програмата на Рон и веднага я върна на Лавендър. – Съжалявам, че те задържах – тя погледна момичето срещу нея с неприязън и побърза да се отдалечи колкото се може по-далеч от нея.

Днес Рон трябваше да има същата програма като нея, с изключение на Древните руни. Тя не хранеше големи надежди той да се появи на който и да е от следващите им часове, но след като стигна до оранжериите, предпочете да се увери, за да е сигурна.

Затърси с очи червена коса, но намери само тази на Джини.

-Хей, Хърмаяни! – червенокоската й замаха от другия край на оранжерията и група слидеринки, сред които и Панси Паркинсън я изгледаха лошо.

-Здравей, Джини – отвърна й Хърмаяни, след като стигна до нея. – Да си виждала брат си?

-Кой от всички? – засмя се Джини.

-Рон.

-Скарана съм с него. И не, не съм го виждала, а той обикновено е навсякъде – изсумтя Джини и се придвижи нататък. Хърмаяни я проследи с поглед и не след дълго мерна Хари да маха на Джини. Аха, помисли си тя с усмивка.

-Здрасти, Грейнджър – някой застана до нея и тя знаеше кой е той, още преди да се обърне.

-Малфой – отвърна му тя с крайчеца на устата си. – Какво правиш тук? Може някой от свитата ти да те види. Ще те помислят за родоотстъпник – доставяше и огромно удоволствие да го дразни по този начин. Така си му го връщаше за всичките години, през които я бе обиждал.

Малфой изсумтя.

-Не ме причислявай към червенокосите ти приятелчета, Грейнджи – Хърмаяни се обърна и му отправи смъртоносен поглед. Никога преди, никой не й беше казвал Грейнджи и този нов прякор не и се нравеше особено.

- Прякора ми не беше ли „мътнород"? – Хърмаяни впери поглед в тавана със замислено изражение и секунди по-късно мълниеносно извърна главата си към Малфой, гледайки го изпод вежди.

Върху лицето му се появи победоносна усмивка.

-Винаги успявам да те ядосам, Грейнджър, каквото и да казвам – отбеляза той.

-О, благодаря, че ми каза очевидното – изсумтя тя и намуши работните ръкавици, които бяха поставени на мястото на всеки ученик.

-За нищо. Да не забравиш за днес.

-Аз съм най-умната в класа, Малфой, не се притеснявай за мен.

-Скромността е първото ти качество, а? – той вдигна вежди.

-Второто поред, след красотата – захили се тя насреща му и го бутна. – Тръгвай си, Хари идва, може да те види.

-Разбира се, другото ти гадже – подразни я Малфой.

-Млъкни, Малфой! Върви си! – забута го тя и той най-сетне се предаде, отправяйки се към мястото си в редицата на слидеринци.

Професор Спраут влезе в оранжерията и часът започна.


	5. Глава Пета

**Глава пета**

_**В 5, в библиотеката**_

По време на обяда учениците бяха предупредени за лошото време навън от директора.

-Препоръчвам ви да не излизате от замъка, има силен вятър и градушка – каза благо той, сякаш съобщаваше какво е менюто за деня и седна на мястото си, почесвайки брадата си.

-Не си и помислям да мърдам – каза на себе си Хърмаяни, която седеше на масата на грифиндорци, точно до Хари.

-Какво, Хърмаяни? – попита я той, обръщайки се към нея.

-Устата ти е пълна с пилешко, Хари – отбеляза с отвращение тя и извърна погнусен поглед към Джини, която седеше срещу нея, и която имаше същия отвратен вид

-Какъв идиот – процеди през зъби Драко, докато внимателно наблюдаваше грифиндорската маса. И по-специално, един определен човек.

-Каза ли нещо, Драко? – Панси го погледна с широко отворени очища и Драко си помисли, че може да се покаже без грим за Хелоуин и щеше да спечели състезанието за най-страшен костюм. Той се засмя при тази мисъл.

-Не и на теб, Паркинсън – той я погледна презрително и върна погледа си отново на грифиндорската маса.

След обяда Хърмаяни нямаше повече часове и се качи в грифиндорската обща стая, за да напише навреме домашните си и да не ги оставя за по-късно – вече имаше опит какво става ако нарушиш вечерния час, дори и да си префект. Тя разтърси енергично глава и продължи със съчинението си по отвари.

Драко се прибра в подземията на Слидерин и студът го лъхна още докато прекосявше пространството от вратата до общата стая.

Той обичаше студа. Обичаше да му е студено и да почувства как всеки мускул от тялото му се стяга. Друг може би щеше да го нарече мазохизъм, но той го наричаше удоволствие.

Прекоси стаята със забързана крачка, да не би Паркинсън да изскочи отнякъде и се отправи към спалните на момчетата. Влезе в помещението и се метна на своето легло, вземайки един от учебниците си. „Мъгълознание" – прочете той наум и сам се зачуди защо беше взел този учебник от библиотеката. Какво общо имаше той с мъгъли? Е, като изключим Грейнджър. „Тя не е част от живота ми!" – понечи да се разубеди наум Драко, но без успех. Това момиче започваше да се загнездва в съзнанието му и той не беше сигурен, че е само заради това, което правеха заедно, а именно, търсеха начин да върнат Уизли на бял свят. Какво го беше накарало да поиска да помогне на Грейнджър? Тези мисли го изяждаха отвътре и той не бе сигурен, че иска да намери отговорите им. За първи път се страхуваше от това, което би могъл да разбере.

Хърмаяни излезе от Грифиндорската обща стая, без обичайната си изрядна черна мантия и значката на префект. Беше си навлякла фланела, а върху нея – дебел и топъл пуловер с цветовете на Грифиндор. Майка й специално го бе изплела за нея в началото на годината, но Хърмаяни така и не бе намерила повод да го облече. Е, сега моментът и се стори подходящ – в замъка също не беше кой знае колко топло. Тя погледна през прозореца, докато вече вървеше по коридора на третия етаж – градушката беше с големина на голям орех, а клоните на Плашещата върба се вееха ту на една, ту на друга страна. Хърмаяни извърна погледа си и влезе в библиотеката. Насочи се към обичайното място, последните редици и не след дълго зърна русолявата коса на Малфой зад рафтовете.

-„Мъгълознание за пети курс" – прочете тя на глас заглавието на учебника, който Малфой понечи да сложи на един от рафтовете. Тя го погледна невярващо.

-Какво? Да не е забранено? – отвърна на погледа й той и пъхна учебника на едно празно място между другите книги на рафта.

-Естествено, че не е. Просто не мислех, че някога _този _предмет ще ти е интересен.

-Не ми е – излъга Драко.

-Лъжеш – „Грейнджър е по-прозорлива, отколкото я мислех" помисли си Драко и свъси вежди.

-И така да е. Не сме дошли да обсъждаме _това_ – отклони темата Драко.

-Няма да те оставя на мира, Малфой. Но добре, няма да е сега – каза Хърмаяни с възможно най-самодоволната и не-хърмаянска усмивка, на която бе способна, а секунда след това стрелна шоколадовите си очи към сивите. - Е, господин Малфой, какъв е гениалният ви план този път?

-Планът е.. Да намерим друго място и да планираме следващия си ход.

-Тоест.. Планът е да съставим план? – Хърмаяни вдигна вежди. – Защо да намираме друго.. – Тя проследи погледа на Малфой. – Ясно.

Панси Паркинсън и компанията й бяха на входа на библиотеката, а водачката им се оглеждаше, очевидно за Драко. Хърмаяни изсумтя.

-Тръгваме ли? – попита Драко.

-Хайде. Не ми се стои повече тук – каза с пренебрежение момичето и двамата се запътиха към изхода.

-Къде е Драко? – Панси Паркинсън оглеждаше между рафтовете.

-Госпожице Паркинсън, моля ви за тишина! – мадам Пинс застана пред Панси, гледайки я строго над очилата си.

-Мадам Пинс, ако.. ДРАКО! – Панси изкрещя истерично, карайки мадам Пинс да подскочи и се впусна в галоп към Драко.

-Къде ти се ходи, Грейнджър? Бързо!

-Хогсмийд?

Драко щракна с пръсти, хващайки я за ръката и Хърмаяни усети как нещо сякаш я засмуква зад пъпа и секунди след това краката и стъпиха пред някаква сладкарничка „Мадам Пудифут". Хърмаяни се олюля, но Драко още я държеше за ръката и не позволи тя да падне.

-Извинявай, Грейнджър. По-добре да ти се вие свят, отколкото да те преследва полудялата Паркинсън.

-Отново се магипортира – Хърмаяни го изгледа. – Това е...

-Забранено е, знам – Драко се усмихна самодоволно. – Правилата са за да се нарушават, Грейнджър. Е, ще влезем ли? – той посочи сладкарницата пред тях.

-Ъъъ, не.

-Защо? – Драко погледна през прозореца и видя няколко натискащи се двойки по масите. – Ясно. Е, хайде тогава да се поразходим пеш до Хогуортс.

-Но така ще нарушим вечерния час.

-Грейнджър, мислиш само за правилата. Успокой се, ако си с мен нищо лошо не може да ти се случи.

Хърмаяни завъртя очи.

-Ще ме магипортираш ли обратно в Хогуортс? Макар че и това е..

-Извън правилата е, Грейнджър, а тази нощ няма да ги спазиш.

-Но...

-Не ти ли се е искало поне веднъж да прескочиш някое правило? Да се направиш, че не си го видяла? – Драко се втренчи в нея.

Хърмаяни го погледна.

-Добре, ще вървим пеш до Хогуортс, но само този път. Всъщност, след като Рон се оправи, с теб ще си върнем старите отношения, нали?

-Правилно, Грейнджър. Пет точки за Грифиндор – изимитира Драко тонът на професор Снейп.

Хърмаяни се засмя и погледна към замъка. Никой от тях не знаеше и не можеше да знае какво щеше да си случи. Какво щеше да се промени, след като двамата вече не бяха просто „мътнород" и „хлебарка" един за друг?

Денят бавно вървеше към своя край, а Слънцето лениво бе полегнало на хоризонта, обагряйки го в нежно розово. Хърмаяни гледаше някъде в залеза и не забеляза как Драко погледна ръката й. Тя си имаше своите грижи, а той неговите.

Драко я погледна. Тя изглеждаше толкова невинна и чиста. Какво беше той пред нея? Замисли се дали е имал правото да я нарича „мътнород" през всичките тези години. Още от малък той бе учен само на едно – да уважава само чистокръвните магьосници. Какво се случваше? Мирогледът му започваше да се изменя, когато беше с това момиче. Струваше му се, че тя има способността да го промени към добро и ако трябваше да е честен, дълбоко в себе си той също искаше тази промяна.

-Какво има? – Хърмаяни го погледна с дълбоките си шоколадови очи и той потъна в тях. Въздействаха му така всеки път.

-Мисля.

-За какво?

-За всичко това.

-Как така вървиш с мътнород ли? – Хърмаяни се усмихна тъжно.

-Отчасти. Знаеш ли, Грейнджър, досега никога не съм предполагал, че мога да бъда някъде с теб и да не се опитвам да те убия. Винаги са ме учили на това – ако не е чистокръвен, заслужава смърт. Никога не съм се замислял дали това е толкова добро – просто следвах указанията на баща ми сляпо. Като войник, който само изпълнява нареждания. Всъщност, ти не си толкова лоша, за колкото те смятах – Драко не можеше да повярва, че бе изрекъл това на глас.

-И ти не си толкова зле, колкото аз те мислех, Малфой. И все пак, защо реши да ми помогнеш?

-Стана ми интересна цялата тази загадка около Уизли. В началото това ми изглеждаше като чудесен начин отново да го изложа пред цялото училище, но след това сякаш нещо се промени. Просто искам да ти помогна.

-Като изкупление?

-Нещо такова – усмихна се той и погледна Хърмаяни, която сведе глава.

Вече се бе свечерило и Хърмаяни за последен път погледна слънцето, което се скриваше зад хоризонта, обагрено в яркочервено. Този ден беше един от последните такива за есента. Ноември вече бе към средата си и скоро щеше да започне да вали сняг, а след това – Декември. Коледа. Всички щяха да си заминат по домовете. А Драко?

-Къде ще бъдеш за Коледа, Малфой? – Хърмаяни попита уж небрежно.

-Не и у дома.

Настъпи неловко мълчание. Хърмаяни не искаше да го разпитва, защото знаеше, че по този начин щеше да сипе сол в още незараснали рани.

-Искаш да разбереш защо не искам да се прибера вкъщи за празниците.

-Само ако ти решиш да ми се довериш.

Хърмаяни вдигна поглед към сивите очи на Драко. Знаеше колко болка има зад стоманения му поглед, въпреки че не го познаваше толкова добре.

-Защото баща ми ще говори само за едно – Волдемор – Хърмаяни дори не трепна, при споменаването на името му. С Драко се чувстваше уверена, незнайно защо. – Черният лорд. Ще прави планове за въздигането му, ще включва и мен в тях, както прави всяка година. Никой никога не ми е пожелавал „Весела Коледа", Грейнджър, никой никога не ми е правил подаръци. За мен е нямало рожденни дни, забавления и игри. От малък съм обучаван един ден да стана поддръжник на Черния лорд. На Волдемор. Никой не ме пита дали искам, Грейнджър. А аз не искам. Не искам да съм смъртожаден като баща си. Не искам да съм безчувствен като него. Не искам моите деца да растат както съм израсъл аз.

Хърмаяни го гледаше и не можеше да повярва. Двамата бяха спрели пред голямата входна врата на Хогуортс и сякаш не смееха да влязат. Тя никога не бе очаквала от Драко Малфой, безчувствения слидеринец, да каже нещо подобно. Дори мисълта за това си беше невероятна и отчасти нелепа, но всичко това се случваше тук и сега. В този миг Хърмаяни разбра истинската причина Драко Малфой да е толкова студен и отблъскващ хората. Той нямаше приятели, защото не бе възпитан да допусне някого до себе си. Бе му наложено да живее в собствения си малък свят, безчувствен и безмилостен.

-Позволи ми да те измъкна от тази черна дупка, в която се намираш - тя изрече тези думи без капчица съжаление, както бе очаквал Драко. Той усети, че тя му се възхищава, заради нещата през които е преминал.

-Не мога да променя нищо, Грейнджър – промълви той и се вгледа в дълбоките й шоколадови очи, толкова топли и излъчващи доверие.

-Напротив. Ние сме тези, които движим промяната. Тя започва, когато ние решим.

Драко продължаваше да гледа в очите й. Нещо в него се преобърна, чувствата му сякаш се промениха за една стотна от секундата и Хърмаяни Грейнджър веднъж завинаги престана да бъде „мътнород" за него. Той едва забележимо кимна насреща й, но тя забеляза това и се усмихна. Той намери усмивката й за очарователна, въпреки по-големите от обикновеното предни зъби.

-Е, ще се прибираме ли? – попита колебливо момчето, все още гледайки очите й. Слънцето отдавна се беше скрило и звездите леко потрепваха, сякаш усещаха и отразяваха трептенията в душите на двамата.

Хърмаяни само кимна и двамата влязоха в Хогуортс, не като врагове.


	6. Глава Шеста

**Глава шеста**

_**Приятели**_

Двамата вървяха към Входната зала, един до друг, като стари приятели. И двамата съзнаваха, че вече нищо няма да е същото, но беше за добро. Те щяха да си помагат взаимно и да се подкрепят. И двамата бяха разсъдливи и умеещи да преценят добре ситуацията, преди да действат. В едно нещо обаче коренно се различаваха – единият бе научен да е приятелски настроен, а другият бе възпитан в това да отблъсква хората около себе си и да таи всичко в собствения си малък свят. Хърмаяни щеше да помогне на Драко да я приеме не като враг, а като приятел – дори и тя да беше единствената.

Защото когато мъката е споделена между две сърца, те заедно се подкрепят и заздравяват по-бързо.

Аз продължавам нагоре – каза Хърмаяни, когато стигнаха до стълбите.

Ще те изпратя. За да съм сигурен – уточни Драко, но не каза в какво иска да е сигурен.

Двамата вървяха безшумно по коридорите. Дори не знаеха колко е часът, но Хърмаяни бе сигурна, че е минало десет вечерта. Всички ученици вече бяха по общите стаи, а някои вече похъркваха доволно между топлите завивки. Тази вечер всичко бе прекалено спокойно – нямаше го Пийвс, с истеричните си писъци, нямаше го Филч с госпожа Норис. Навън времето бе спокойно, нямаше и следа дори от лек повей, а небето бе кристално ясно, с милиони звезди по него. С всеки изкачен етаж Хърмаяни имаше чувството, че ей сега ще докосне някоя звезда и тя ще я отведе в някоя по-добра реалност.

Е, аз ще тръгвам – каза момичето, щом стигнаха портрета на Дебелата дама.

Някоя нощ трябва да се качим на Астрономическата кула – рече Драко, поглеждайки през прозореца.

Искаш _отново_ да наруша правилата? – Хърмаяни вдигна вежди.

Ако не те хванат, все едно че нищо не си направила – смигна и момчето. – А щом си с мен, бъди сигурна, че си в безопастност.

Сигурна съм – Хърмаяни го погледна с детска доверчивост в погледа и тихо каза паролата на Дебелата дама.

Пилешки шницели? – захили се Драко. Бе чул паролата. – Будалкаш ме – каза през смях той и се обърна, за да се върне в студените помещения на слидеринци.

Хърмаяни го гледа, докато той се изгуби от погледа й и русата му коса изчезна зад ъгъла.

Хайде, момиче, искам да се наспя. Намерете си по-удобен час за срещи – каза Дебелата дама с укорителен тон.

Това не е среща, ние сме само приятели – обясни Хърмаяни.

Да, да, всички така казват – Дебелата дама се загледа в гърба й, докато тя преминаваше покрай портрета. – Чудна работа обаче, момчето беше слидеринец – каза сякаш на себе си тя, след като Хърмаяни влезе в общата стая и нямаше как да я чуе.

Хърмаяни, чакахме те! – каза с притеснение в гласа Хари, докато момичето сядаше на едно от креслата.

Ти, може би.

Рон липсваше. Обикновено той казваше с укор в гласа, че са я чакали и Хари изобщо не беше добър заместител на мрънкането му.

В банята е. Днес изобщо не говори, не знам какво му става. Започвам да се тревожа.

Ще се оправи. Ще се погрижим за това – каза Хърмаяни съсредоточено.

Кои вие?

Ще разбереш скоро – рече момичето и се заизкачва по стълбите за момичешката спалня.

И около теб ли има тайни? – проплака Хари и се пльосна на креслото.

Не може без тях – отвърна му Хърмаяни и затвори вратата на спалнята след себе си.

Затвори възможно най-безшумно врата след себе си, но тя изскърца. Хърмаяни я прокле наум и притича на пръсти до леглото си. Съблече набързо мантията и дрехите си и навлече пижамата си, състояща се само от тениска. Мразеше дългите долнища.

Хърма-я-ниии... – Парвати се беше събудила и потискаше една прозявка. – Ти ли си?

Да, Парвати, заспивай.

Да не е станало нещо?

Не, няма нищо. Всичко е наред. Заспивай, да не събудим и другите.

Хърмаяни се свлече на леглото си и придърпа завивката към голите си бедра. Огънят в камината вече не бе толкова силен и беше станало по-студено. Момичето се замисли колко ли му е студено на Драко в слидеринските подземия – там сигурно бе още по-студено. Прииска и се да притича дотам и да му занесе още едно две одеала, но самата мисъл за това беше налудничава – представи си се как тича по пижама с двете тежки завивки на ръце и се засмя. Парвати се размърда в леглото си и смехът на Хърмаяни спря на секундата, защото не искаше да я събуди отново. Нямаше кой знае какви приятелки сред грифиндорките, но държеше да поддържа добри отношения с всички. Така я бяха учили.

След около десет минути Хърмаяни също спеше, уморена от разходката с Драко.

На сутринта слънцето едва-едва успяваше да разскъса гъстите облаци, покрили небето още преди изгрев. Листата на дърветата вече бяха опадали и Филч разчистваше двора от жълто-червеникаво-кафявия килим, застлал го. Имаше мъгла и учениците, които ходеха до соварника усещаха някаква влага по телата си, а понечеха ли да слязат, при срещата на краката им с тревата, целите се намокряха.

Хърмаяни се събуди от някаква странна миризма около себе си. Миришеше на някакъв много силен сладникав парфюм, който направо дразнеше сетивата. Отвори очи и й отне няколко минути да се съсредоточи и да види Парвати, в средата на цял облак от капчици, който се разпръскваше из цялата стая.

Парвати? Какво става тук? – Хърмаяни разтърка очите си. Парфюмът щипеше.

Нашите ми изпратиха нов парфюм и го изпробвам – оповести щастливо момичето, нехаещо за Хърмаяни и за другите, които също започнаха да се будят от миризмата.

Вече си го изпробвала наполовина – отбеляза Хърмаяни, виждайки наполовина празното шишенце.

О, това е само мостра. Имам още четири такива – съобщи весело Парвати, продължавайки да се пръска.

Аз... ще си измия зъбите – Хърмаяни направи опит да се усмихне и парфюмът влетя в устата й, карайки я да направи гримаса от горчивината, настанила се на върха на езика й.

Събра напосоки някаква блуза, чифт панталони и чорапи и влетя в банята, следвана от другите момичета, които също не бяха издържали на миризмата.

Винаги ли е така? – попита Хърмаяни Падма, която си миеше очите.

Да, и на Коледа направо ми идва да се изнеса от къщата – каза с неприязън Падма и като си запуши носа, излезе от банята.

Хърмаяни само поклати глава и се засмя. Изми се набързо, облече блузата и панталона си и, следвайки примера на Падма, със запушен нос излезе от банята.

Парвати вече бе на път да изхаби шишенцето със злощастния парфюм, а облака около нея вече бе по-гъст от мъглата навън. Хърмаяни грабна обувките, мантията и чантата си и прибяга до едно кресло в общата стая, където се дооправи.

Какво става, Хърмаяни? Защо се обуваш тук? – Хари излезе от момчешката спалня и слезе при нея.

Парвати е омирисала цялата стая на някакъв отвратителен парфюм – Хърмаяни помириса дрехите си, да не би и те да миришат на него.

Хари кимна вяло.

Къде е Рон? – попита момичето, забелязвайки отсъствието на приятеля си.

Не знам. Когато се събудих, го нямаше, не го видях и да си ляга – каза разтревожено Хари. – Дали да не пиша до родителите му? Става нещо.

Не! – извика Хърмаяни. – Няма да пишеш до родителите на Рон. Само в краен случай – каза вече по-спокойно момичето и стана, нарамвайки чантата си.

Ти... знаеш ли нещо по въпроса, Хърмаяни? – попита Хари с подозрителен тон.

Хърмаяни се направи, че не го е чула. Не искаше да го лъже, но и не искаше да му казва, че знае почти всичко и че ще спасява Рон не с кой да е, а с Драко Малфой. И тя, и Драко бяха на мнение, че засега всичко около тях трябва да бъде запазено в тайна. Никой от тях не искаше допълнителни усложнения.

Ще тръгваме ли? – попита вместо отговор момичето и Хари, кимвайки, я последва към изхода.

Денят беше петък и въпреки ужасното време по коридорите цареше добро настроение. Хари и Хърмаяни се запътиха към кабинета по вълшебство, който бе общ със слидеринци. Хърмаяни се загърна с мантията си, наистина бе студено. Навън започваше да вали дъжд, а съдейки по запотените прозорци, скоро щеше да премине и в сняг.

Хари изсумтя с неприязън.

- Какво? – Хърмаяни го погледна и двамата влязоха в кабинета по вълшебство.

- Малфой – погледът на момичето веднага се устреми към входа на помещението, където влезе Малфой с бодигардовете си. Хари проследи движенията му ядно и трясна учебника си на чина. Хърмаяни се сепна и се обърна, поглеждайки Хари с поглед, който сякаш казваше: „Можеше просто да му кажеш, че го мразиш" и се разсмя.

- Грейнджър, спри да се хилиш като току-що излязла от Азкабан. И без това там ти е мястото – Панси Паркинсън влезе в кабинета и се настани до Драко, който я избута грубо.

- По-добре да стоя в Азкабан, отколкото да те виждам всеки ден, Паркинсън – контрира я Хърмаяни и Панси не проговори повече.

Професор Флитуик влезе и часът започна.

По време на часа професор Флитуик бе принуден да задава въпроси само на два човека – Драко и Хърмаяни. Другите или не знаеха отговорите, или ги мързеше твърде много, за да вдигнат ръката си. Драко и Хърмаяни не си казаха нищо, само се споглеждаха от време на време, сякаш искаха да видят в очите на другия страх от невъзможност да отговори. Когато часът свърши, и двамата бяха спечелили по равен брой точки за домовете си. Резултатът беше равен.

- 3 – каза Хърмаяни на Драко след като излязоха от стаята, внимавайки да не ги види някой.

- Не си ли виждал Рон днес? – попита Хърмаяни Хари, докато влизаха в Голямата зала след часовете.

- Мернах го да излиза от общата стая сутринта.

- Ясно – каза Хърмаяни и погледна към масите на слидеринци. Хари проследи погледа й.

- Хърмаяни...

- Да?

- Криеш ли нещо от мен?

- Не. Защо? – Хърмаяни си наложи да е хладнокръвна. Хари не трябваше да разбира. Не още.

- Просто питам. Знаеш, че можеш да ми кажеш всичко, нали?

- Да, разбира се – усмихна му се тя насреща и седна на масата на грифиндорци.

- Паркинсън, ако не махнеш пипалата си от лицето ми, кълна се, ще те прокълна! – процеди през зъби Драко. Панси го „милваше", обяснявайки му се колко го обича. Нямаше ли да престане? Мъчеше го вече пета година!

- Но..

- Просто не ме докосвай. Прави се, че ме няма – каза ядно Драко и стана от масата.

Какво си мислеше тя? Че беше най-красивата в цялото училище? Грешка. Че беше най-умната? Грешка. Че имаше нещо, което другите момичета не притежават? ГРЕШКА. Самата тя според Драко беше една грешка на природата. Той знаеше кое е момичето, което има всичко това, което Панси само си мислеше, че има.

И в това бе грешката.

- Отивам в библиотеката, Хари

- Няма ли да ми помогнеш с картата? – проплака момчето и погледна жално сплесканата си домашна по Астрономия.

- Просто я пооглади малко и премести Полярната звезда с 34 сантиметра наляво.

Хари я погледна, вдигайки вежди.

- Доскоро – извика тя, скривайки се иззад портрета на Дебелата дама.

В библиотеката цареше хаос. Заради лошото време всички бяха или по общите стаи, или в библиотеката. Повечето ученици, които разхвърляха рафтовете и караха мадам Пинс да обикаля постоянно, крещейки, бяха петокурсници и шестокурсници, учещи за изпитите в края на годината. Хърмаяни зърна Ърни Макмилън от Хафълпаф, който и махна и неволно бутна една редица книги, които се изсипаха на главата му. Хърмаяни му помогна да ги нареди и продължи към дъното на библиотеката, където, както обикновено нямаше никой освен..

- Малфой – каза по-скоро на себе си тя. – Подранил си.

- Ти си закъсняла, Грейнджър – отвърна и той с вечната си самодоволна усмивка.

- Въпрос на гледна точка – каза невъзмутимо момичето.

- Какво става с Уизли? – попита Драко с едва прикрит интерес.

- Постоянно изчезва и ходи до банята, когато е в общата стая. Това само доказва моята теза, Малфой. Ти. Сгреши – тя отиде до него и приближи пръста си до очите на Драко, толкова близо, че той не можеше да го фокусира.

- Добре, да приемем, че си права – Хърмаяни не можеше да повярва. Наистина ли той отстъпваше? – Как ще обясниш изчезването?

- Отива да си набави косми от истинския Рон. Този, който се представя за него е шпионин.

- ДРАКО! КАКВО ПРАВИШ С ТАЗИ МЪТНОРОДА? – Панси Паркинсън ги еше забелязала и веднага хвърли всичките си книги на земята, устремила се към тях.

- Не ми се сърди много, Грейнджър – Драко щракна с пръсти и се намериха на седмия етаж на замъка, притиснати един до друг.

_**A/N** Тази глава е по-дълга от обикновено. До десетата може би ще бъдат толкова дълги, след това по-къси. _


	7. Глава Седма

**ГЛАВА СЕДМА**

_**Нужната стая**_

- Искаш да ме накараш да започна да използвам незаконното магипортиране, а, Малфой? – Хърмаяни каза с насмешка, докато вървяха по коридора.

- Няма да е лошо. Както виждаш, доста често ни се налага. Няма само аз да нарушавам правилата.

- Доколкото знам, ти _обичаш_ да нарушаваш правилата..

- Каза момичето, което правеше многоликова отвара в момичешките тоалетни във втори курс – засмя се Драко и я погледна.

- Откъде знаеш за това?

- Просто знам. Цялото училище знаеше тогава. Много завиждах на Потър.

- Защо? – Хърмаяни отчасти знаеше отговора, но искаше да го чуе и от Драко.

- Защото още от първия си ден в Хогуортс той е бил знаменитост. Всички във влака знаеха името му – от първокурсниците, та чак до седмокурсниците и префектите. Всички говореха само за това как Хари Потър, момчето, което оживя ще е в първи курс тази година и всички се вълнуваха. Той не трябваше да доказва, че е по-добър от нас, защото всички смятаха така. Още от раждането си той е бил прочут и няма да е зле да свикна, че винаги ще е така. Кажи ми, Грейнджър, какво не ми достига, за да бъда по-добър от него?

Хърмаяни искаше да му каже толкова много неща, но знаеше, че не сега бе времето. Някой ден щеше да му каже всичко.

- Просто бъди себе си – каза тя и погледна напред.

Драко кимна.

- Е, къде ще отидем, за да ми кажеш за Уизли?

- Не и навън – Хърмаяни посочи прозореца, от който лъхаше студ.

- Не и в библиотеката – Драко потръпна при мисълта какво би станало, ако Панси пак ги види заедно.

- Имам идея – каза Хърмаяни и тръгна напред.

Драко не каза нищо, просто я последва. Хърмаяни вървеше напред без да спира, сякаш нещо я водеше и тя бе уверена, че не може да сбърка. Накрая двамата стигнаха до една стена, на която нямаше нищо, което да обозначава.. нещото, което Хърмаяни търсеше. Драко беше объркан. Момичето обаче застана решително пред стената и той имаше чувството, че тя бе готова да не мръдне оттам с часове. Минаха няколко минути и на Драко започваше да му писва да седи пред някаква стена.

- Грейнджър, какво се очаква да има зад, пред, на тая стена?

- Потърпи малко, Малфой, ще видиш.

- Но нали виждаш, че...

В този момент на стената, сякаш от нищото изникна врата. Най-обикновена врата. Хърмаяни го погледна победоносно и я отвори. Драко я последва и двамата влязоха в помещението.

- Обзалагам се, че току-що наруши поне десет правила – изхили се Драко. – Наистина правя чудеса с хората.

- Заслугата не е твоя Малфой. Правя го заради Рон – жегна го Хърмаяни.

Помещението приличаше на обща стая. Имаше голяма камина, в която весело припукваше огън, а около нея бяха наредени големи кресла в кръг. Огънят от камината играеше своята светлинна игра върху тях и те изглеждаха живи. На едната стена бяха наредени няколко картини, сякаш за да подчертаят облика на стаята. По средата имаше маса с четири стола, а встрани от нея – голяма секция, на чийто рафтове бяха наредени книги.

- Сядай, Малфой, не стой прав – подкани го Хърмаяни и седна на едно от креслата срещу огъня, потрепервайки. Драко забеляза това нейно движение.

- Да не ти е студено, Грейнджър?

- Ти как мислиш? По коридорите е кучи студ. Ако можех, щях да си нося джобен огън.

- Не съм чувал за такова нещо още – засмя се Драко и Хърмаяни разбра каква глупост е изръсила.

- От студа е – оправда се тя.

- С какво си облечена отдолу всъщност? – попита Драко.

Хърмаяни го погледна лошо, с поглед, който казваше: „Ти си извратеняк.". Драко се захили.

- Физиономията ти беше безценна, Грейнджър. Трябваше да те снимам. Нямах това предвид с въпроса си. Ти винаги се обличаш много леко през зимата.

- Не е вярно. Днес съм си сложила блуза с дълъг ръкав – Хърмаяни нави ръкава на мантията си и отдолу се показа бяла блуза от тънка материя.

- Ако и аз носех същите „блузи", досега да съм умрял от студ. Вземи – Драко съблече мантията си, под която имаше два дебели пуловера. Хърмаяни го погледна с поглед, пълен със скептицизъм. – Хайде, Грейнджър. Облечи го – каза той, подавайки й един от пуловерите. – Със сигурност ще ти е по-топло.

- Ако не беше толкова студено нямаше да го облека – побърза да уточни Хърмаяни.

- Знам, знам – Драко проследи движенията й докато се обличаше. – Разкажи ми сега за Уизли.

Хърмаяни само това чакаше.

- Има шпионин, който по някакъв начин е проникнал в училището. Не знам кой е, нито защо го прави, но смятам да разбера. Този човек се представя за Рон. Използва многоликова отвара, за да се преобразява, което значи, че истинският Рон също е някъде в училището.

- И защо мислиш така?

- Защото магипортирането е забранено.

- Щом аз, петокурсник, се магипортирам, какво остава за някой два пъти по-възрастен и опитен от мен, Грейнджър? Мисля, че Уизли е някъде наблизо. Близо до училището, за да може шпионинът да ходи пеша, за да си взима косми. Ако се магипортира прекалено често все някой ще го види.

- Учудваш ме Малфой. Не очаквах да разсъждаваш толкова последователно. Нека продължа. Да приемем, че Рон е някъде наблизо. Единственото място, където може да е скрит е Хогсмийд.

- Защото там се ходи всяка събота.

- Точно така. Мисля, че шпионинът използва съставките от кабинета на професор Снейп за отварата.

- И как си сигурна, че това не е истинският Уизли?

- Защото не се държи естествено. Нарича професор Снейп „професор". Обикновено го чувам само да го псува. Ходи много често до банята, а по принцип не иска и да чуе за къпане.

- Ходи до банята, за да изпие отварата. Така ли?

- Да. Още, пропуска тренировки по куидич, а по принцип не би го направил за нищо на света. Дори и само тези доказателства показват, че не е Рон, а шпионин.

- Е, добре, Грейнджър, убеди ме. Сега трябва да търсим Уизли, нали?

- Да. Да се надяваме, че в събота всичко ще се нареди.

Двамата се спогледаха и едно пламъче от огъня се разгоря в очите им.

- Така и не ми каза как се нарича това помещения.

- Нужната стая. Появява се винаги, когато имаш нужда от нея.

- Откъде разбра за нея?

- Взех една от книгите в Забранената секция в библиотеката. Там беше обяснено всичко.

- Ти и забранено? Сигурно сънувам – каза саркастично Драко. – Макар че покрай мен започна да нарушаваш правилата доста по-често от обикновено.

- Нямам против. Знаеш ли, Малфой, досега не съм предполагала, че да съм с теб може да бъде и приятно.

- И аз не знаех, че съм можел да те понасям – засмя се той и Хърмаяни го замери с една от възглавниците на креслото.

- Непоправим си.

- Знам си – той започна да се смее още повече и Хърмаяни не можа да издържи, и избухна в смях.

- 7 вечерта е! – възкликна изумено Хърмаяни, поглеждайки часовника си.

- Боят с възглавници губи много време – каза Драко.

Двамата бяха започнали борбата преди малко повече от 3 часа и сега лежаха запъхтени на креслата.

- Но си струваше. Някой ден трябва да го повторим.

- Дума да не става! Ти трябва да си учиш уроците – жегна я леко Драко.

- Аз съм природно умна, мога да мина и един ден без учебници – заяви Хърмаяни.

- Скромността е първото ти качество, а?

- Скромността, Малфой, е само за тези, които нямат други качества – каза Хърмаяни и се усмихна.

- Харесва ми как мислиш – Драко я удари за последен път в лицето. – Туш!

- Млъкни – измърмори Хърмаяни някъде под възглавницата. – След малко трябва да тръгваме за вечеря. Умирам от глад.

- И аз. Дано домашните духчета да са се постарали с вечерята, защото ще изям някое ако вечерята не ми хареса.

- Знаеш мнението ми по въпроса, нали? – Хърмаяни го погледна изпод вежди и лицето й доби сериозен вид. – Бих ти изнесла лекция, но нямам сила дори да говоря.

- Да, да – каза с престорен отегчен вид Драко. – Виж, Грейнджър, тези духчета са създадени, за да слугуват. Те _искат_ да са слуги. В това се състои живота им. Всяко нещо на този свят си има предназначение и тяхното е да слугуват на магьосниците.

- Да, но...

- Исках просто да ти го кажа. Нямам нищо против тях – Драко запуши устата й с ръка.

- Спирам. Ставам доста досадна на тази тема – засмя се леко Хърмаяни.

- Защитаваш теза. Нормално е. Но си и малко досадна, признавам – засмя се на свой ред той.

- Ще тръгваме ли към Голямата зала? Умирам от глад – каза Хърмаяни, като въздъхна.

- Хайде.

- Не мога да повярвам, че Хърмаяни забрави да дойде в библиотеката! Беше обещала да ми помогне! – Джини се ядосваше и в гнева си обърна няколко чаши тиквен сок.

- Ходи някъде постоянно. Не знам с кой се среща, но когато е с _него_ забравя за всичко друго.. – простена Хари с възможно най-измъчения си вид. Цял следобед се бе трудил над картата си по Астрономия и не разбираше как Хърмаяни успява да се справи с всичките си предмети, когато той не можеше да се справи дори с глупавата карта.

- Ето я! – извика Джини облекчено, когато видя Хърмаяни да влиза в залата и измъкна Хари от размислите му.

- Здравейте! – поздрави Хърмаяни и седна до Джини. – Какво има, защо ме гледаш така? – попита тя, виждайки намусената физиономия на приятелката си.

- И питаш? Днес ми беше обещала да ми помогнеш по Трансфигурация, Макгонагъл иска да ми съсипе живота.

В мозъка на Хърмаяни просветна и тя си спомни.

- О, Джини, толкова съжалявам, просто се увлякохме и..

- С теб ще си поговорим после. И ще ми разкажеш всичко – тя присви очите си и после се усмихна. – Прощавам ти този път.

- Съжалявам, наистина ми изхвърча от ума.

- И как няма, като мислиш постоянно за онова момче.

- Какво момче? Няма никакво момче – Хърмаяни се засмя нервно.

- Като лъжеш, поне гледай да изглежда достоверно – Джини поклати глава. – Ще ми разкажеш после.

Хърмаяни изтръпна при мисълта за реакцията на Джини, ако и каже с кого се събира.

- За какво си говорите вие двете? – попита Хари, докато си досипваше тиквен сок.

- За едни пеперуди – каза Джини.

- Какви пеперуди?

- Летят в стомаха на Хърмаяни в момента – каза тя и се засмя.


	8. Глава Осма

**ГЛАВА ОСМА**

_**СОВА**_

Хърмаяни и Драко се събираха всеки ден, за да учочняват плана си. Не знаеха къде точно трябва да търсят Рон, но Хогсмийд беше малко селце в края на краищата и едва ли щеше да им отнеме много време да обиколят всички места ако всеки търсеше в отделен район. Бе четвъртък и Хърмаяни беше в библиотеката, пишеща домашни както обикновено. Джини и Хари бяха до нея.

- Хърмаяни.

- Да.

- Какво написа на петнайсети въпрос? – двамата с Хари решаваха тестове по Трансфигурация за СОВА, а Джини бе приключила с домашните и засичаше колко време ще им отнеме да свършат с теста.

- Хари, не можеш постоянно да ме питаш. Сега сме в библиотеката, но след няколко месеца ще сме в изпитна зала, където няма да можеш да кажеш и „гък". Затвори си устата, отвори учебника по Трансфигурация и прочети – тросна се Хърмаяни. – Освен това ме разсейваш.

- Прекалено насериозно си ги взела тия изпити – поклати глава Хари и отвори учебниците си.

- Да, защото от тях зависи бъдещето ми – каза Хърмаяни и му обърна гръб.

- Но ти постоянно помагаш на Джини! – проточи с жален тон Хари.

- Тя няма да държи изпити за СОВА, Хари. Вместо да гледаш другите се захващай над работата си. Хайде – подкани го Хърмаяни и надзърна в пергамента му. – Само 12 сантиметра! Нищо не си написал! С това темпо ще изкараш „Трол" на всички изпити. Размърдай си мозъка, Хари. Мозъка – Хърмаяни щракна с пръсти пред лицето му и посочи с поглед пергамента на Хари. – Хайде. Ще ми бъдеш благодарен.

- Дано да си права – промълви с възможно най-жалния тон момчето и започна да пише.

- Имате 20 минути до края! – оповести Джини, поглеждайки часовника си и пак се върна към домашните.

Хари ускори темпото на писане, а Хърмаяни свърши със съчинението си и започна да го преглежда за грешки.

След 10 минути Хърмаяни свърши с прегледа на съчинението си и започна да го проверява от един дебел справочник за оценка от изпита за СОВА. След като свърши, тя изглеждаше удовлетворена.

- Ако напиша подобно съчинение на изпита, ще изкарам „Изключителен"! – щастливо оповести момичето и цялата засия.

- Провери ли го вече? – Хари едва започваше да проверява своето съчинение.

- Свърших преди теб – Хърмаяни го погледна и завъртя очи.

След малко и Хари бе свършил с проверката на съчинението си.

- Очертава ми се „Приемлив"

- Само толкова? Трябва да се потрудиш повече ако изкаш да изкараш поне „Надхвърлящ очакванията".

- Ще бъда доволен и на „Приемлив".

- Непоправим си.

- Не съм перфекционист като теб.

- Вие двамата! – изкрещя Джини, за да привлече вниманието им.

Хари и Хърмаяни спряха спора си и извърнаха глави към Джини.

- Спрете да се карате. Надухте ми главата.

- Просто искам да покажа на Хари, че изпитите са много важни.

- Наистина ли мислиш, че ще успееш?

- Мислех.

- По-добре го остави да прави каквото иска. Поне няма да ти тежи на съвестта, че не си го предупредила.

Хърмаяни започна да прибира учебниците си.

- Хари, моля те, постарай се. Ще разочароваш професор Макгонъгол. Направи го заради себе си. Ако не изкараш „Надхвърлящ очакванията", няма да можеш да запишеш Трансфигурация догодина за ТРИТОН.

- Добре, добре. Обещавам ти – Хари й се усмихна и Хърмаяни се обнадежди.

- Ще ти дойде умът в главата – каза тя и го целуна по бузата. – Хайде, Джини.

Хърмаяни и Джини излязоха от библиотеката.

- Защо не ми обръщаш никакво внимание, Драки? – Панси Паркинсън го бе притиснала на една от масите в библиотеката и слидеринецът не можеше да се измъкне от нея вече петнадесет минути.

- Ще го кажа по възможно най-мекия начин, Паркинсън: разкарай се! – изсъска в отговор Драко. – Ако не ме пуснеш, ще те прокълна, кълна се!

Панси явно взе насериозно намеренията му.

- Ще те пусна, но не защото ме е страх, а за да не те притискам – обяви важно тя, като се постара колкото се може повече хора да я чуят.

- Ти си превъртяла – каза Драко и се изсмя в лицето й, след което излезе от библиотеката.

Хърмаяни и Джини бяха седнали в двора на училището. Дъждът беше престанал и те използваха момента да подишат чист въздух и да се разведрят.

- Така и не ми каза с кой се срещаш – подхвана отново темата Джини. Тя се бе опитала да го направи няколко пъти, но без успех. Хърмаяни бе непревземаема като древния Рим.

- Не се срещам с никой, Джини. Разбери го – каза Хърмаяни. Едва се удържаше да не каже на най-добрата си приятелка, но щом Драко не го беше направил, и тя нямаше.

- Не ти вярвам. Нищо друго не е в състояние да те накара да забравиш нещо.

- Просто съм била малко по-разсеяна, това е всичко.

- Лъжеш.

Хърмаяни се изсмя нервно.

- Не лъжа.

- Не можеш да ме убедиш в противното – Джини също беше решила да не се предава.

- Виж, Джин, не мога да ти кажа. Обещала съм да не казвам нищо на никого. Знаеш, че аз не нарушавам обещанията си. Когато всичко свърши, ще ти кажа всичко. Обещавам ти. Можеш да ми се довериш, нали?

- Добре. Но искам да запомниш обещанието си. По принцип не бих те оставила без да ми кажеш, но този път ще направя изключение – Джини й се усмихна. – Ще се прибираме ли? Стана ми студено.

Хърмаяни кимна и двете тръгнаха обратно към училището. Буреносните облаци отново се бяха надвесили над Хогуортс, сякаш се канеха да излеят целия си гняв върху училището. Небето бе стоманено и студеният северен вятър започна ледения си концерт около сградата. Хърмаяни и Джини влязоха във Входната зала тъкмо навреме. Навън започнаха да падат едри капки дъжд, който бързо премина на големи и тежки парцали сняг, който продължи да застила земята с бялото си покривало през цялата нощ.

- Ще отидем ли да хапнем?

- Трябва да отида да си оставя чантата. Ще дойда после – отговори Хърмаяни. – Ако искаш дай и твоята, да не ти тежи.

- Добре – Джини й подаде чантата си. – Не се бави много.

- Обещавам – рече Хърмаяни и забърза нагоре по стълбите.

- Драко, ще дойдеш ли с нас на вечеря? – попита Забини и подаде един свит куофъл от куидичното игрище на слидеринеца.

- Ще дойда после. Сега имам малко работа.

- Да не би да си затоплил отношенията с Паркинсън?

- Превъртя ли, Забини? – сопна му се Драко. – Не мога да я понасям!

- Честно казано, дори е по-противна от онази мътнорода, Грейнджър! – добави Нот.

- Може да е мътнорода, но пак си остава по-умна от вас – захили се Драко.

- Охоо, да не би да имаш среща с нея? – заяде се Нот отново.

- Престани, Нот, не те засяга. Драко, ще дойдеш ли изобщо на вечеря?

- Да, но по-късно. Тръгвайте без мен.

Забини му хвърли поглед, който казваше: „Нот е голям кретен" и двамата излязоха от спалните помещения. Драко чу как Панси Паркинсън и групичката й нахакани слидеринки излязоха от момичешките спални и Панси започна да разпитва за него Забини и Нот и десет минути не ги остави да прекосят общата стая. Драко мислено постоянно подканваше Паркинсън да спре с тъпите си въпроси и най-после да излезе от общата стая, за да може да го направи и той на спокойствие. Тя сякаш най-накрая схвана острите нападки на Забини и Нот и излезе от общата стая. Те я последваха.

В момента, в който спря да чува стъпки Драко стана от леглото си и взе един мъгълски пуловер. Беше прекалено студено за мантия, а мъгълските дрехи бяха учудващо удобни и топли. Пуловерът бе зелен и сякаш подчертаваше бледата му кожа още повече. Той се погледна в огледалото, подсмихвайки се и излезе от спалните, а след това и от общата стая и се запъти към седмия етаж.


	9. Глава Девета

**ГЛАВА ДЕВЕТА**

_**Планът**_

Хърмаяни влезе в общата стая и забърза към спалните. Не искаше да протака. Наближаваше осем, а уговорката й с Драко бе в осем и десет минути. Влетя в спалнята и, слава богу, нямаше никой вътре. Тя остави чантата си и тази на Джини на леглото си и навлече джинси и пуловера, който майка й и беше изплела. Приглади косата си и излезе от общата стая още по-забързано, отколкото беше влязла.

- Ще скъсате платното с това бързане! – викна Дебелата дама след нея, но момичето изобщо не я чу.

Часът бе осем и седем минути и Хърмаяни спря на мястото, където бе вратата за Нужната стая. Нямаше никой и тя започна да мисли какво й бе нужно. Не след дълго вратата се появи, а малко след нея – и Драко.

- Бях започнала да се притеснявам, че ти и Паркинсън сте се самозабравили с натискането – каза вместо поздрав Хърмаяни.

- А пък аз си помислих, че няма да дойдеш, защото ще си заета да целуваш Потър – върна й го Драко. – Но вие нали сте заедно..

- НЕ СМЕ! – Хърмаяни беше тръгнала да влиза в стаята, но се спря. – Харесвам го само като приятел.

- Защо винаги толкова се палиш на тази тема?

- Защото искам да е ясно. Не харесвам нито Рон, нито Хари.

- А кой? – Драко се надяваше на един-единствен отговор.

- Не задавай въпроси, на които няма да получиш отговор, Малфой – усмихна му се Хърмаяни и влезе в стаята.

Драко я последва като хипнотизиран. Това момиче излъчваше някаква невидима енергия, която едновременно ускоряваше и забавяше пулса му. Маниерите й, поведението й, външният й вид.. Всичко в нея беше различно и необикновено. Тя беше различна от всички останали. Отличаваше се в тълпата. Беше единствена.

- Хайде, Малфой, не стой на вратата. Ела и седни – Хърмаяни прекъсна мислите му.

Той отиде и се просна лениво на едно от креслата.

- Имам план – каза той.

- Цялата съм в слух.

- В събота ще отидем в Хогсмийд и ще се разделим, за да не ни види някой. Пазиш гривната, нали? – попита той.

Хърмаяни оголи китката си и огънят заигра по сребърната повърхност на гривната. По лицето на Драко премина едва забележима усмивка.

- Чудесно. Когато някой от нас има проблеми, ще извика другия – продължи той.

- А как аз ще разбера, ако ти имаш проблем?

Драко разхлаби връзките на пуловера си и откри врата си. На него висеше най-обикновена черна връвчица. Хърмаяни се подсмихна.

- Разделяме се и тръгваме в различни посоки, защото тогава възможността да ни засекат заедно е нищожна.

- Мисля, че няма да е нужно всичко това – промълви Хърмаяни.

- Защо?

- Днес претърсих спалнята на момчетата и намерих това – Хърмаяни показа на Драко риза.

- Какво трябва да значи това? – Малфой погледна дрехата с недоумение.

- Помириши я!

Драко долепи носа си до ризата и миг след това го дръпна рязко.

- Мирише на някакъв ужасен парфюм и на бирен шейк.

- По ризата има засъхнал бирен шейк. А парфюмът е на Мадам Розмерта. Само нейният мирише така.

- Откъде си сигурна?

- Остана ми спомен от първия път, когато ходихме в „Трите метли". Носеше се на метри около нея.

- И според теб.. Уизли е-

- В „Трите метли".

- Браво, Грейнджър. Можеш да станеш като Шерлок Холмс – Малфой изчака да види реакцията на Хърмаяни, която не закъсня да отреагира.

- Какво каза?

- Че можеш да станеш като Шерлок Холмс. Детективът.

- Ти знаеш за него?

- Прочетох няколко мъгълски книги през лятото. В библиотеката у дома има всякаква литература.

- Не знаех, че можеш да четеш, Малфой – засмя се Хърмаяни.

- Учудвам те все повече с всеки изминал ден – каза саркастично момчето.

- После ще изпитваш сарказма си върху мен, сега се съсредоточи – каза делово Хърмаяни. Драко завъртя очи.

- Сега.. Тази събота отиваме в Хогсмийд и търсим Уизли в „Трите метли". Ако има възможност, ще хванем и шпионина.

- Мисля, че планът е добър. Имаме още един ден да го доизпипаме.

Драко кимна.

- Ще ходим ли на вечеря?

- Да. Не знам дали усети, но коремът ми изнесе концерт, докато седяхме.

- Не съм го чула. Дано следващият път да има по-добро озвучаване – засмя се Хърмаяни.

- Грейнджър.. За утре.. Имам тренировка по куидич, а не съм си проверил теста по Трансфигурация. Днес го направих, но нямам време. Ще го провериш ли вместо мен? – Драко се подразни, че я моли за помощ, но иначе щеше да получи слаба оценка, а той не искаше Хърмаяни да го води по успех. Все щеше да намери време да й върне услугата.

- Разбира се. Макар че съм убедена, че си изкарал „Трол" – заяде се тя.

- Не бъди – усмихна се Драко самодоволно.

- Как ще тренирате куидич в това лошо време? Навън вали сняг.

- Няма значение. Трябва да поддържаме форма.

- Ами ако някой от отбора се разболее точно преди мач?

- Имаме си резерви за тая работа, Грейнджър.

- Според мен има причина да са резерви, а не играчи.

Хърмаяни не гледаше къде стъпва, а едно от стълбищата към втория етаж, към който слизаха, започна да се мести. Тя не видя, че пропуска две стъпала и едва не падна през пролуката, която се образуваше при местенето на стълбищата. Вместо това извади късмет и падна на пода на другото стълбище.

- Ау! – изохка момичето и се опита да стане. Неуспешно. Последва втори опит, също неуспешен. – Какво.. – тя отново се опита да стане, но този път се строполи дори още по-шумно от преди.

- Куидичът увлича – каза Драко и се засмя на собственото си остроумие, след което слезе да помогне на Хърмаяни да стане.

- Благодаря ти, но оттук мога и сама – тя отхвърли помощта му да се придвижи и отново се строполи.

- Не съм убеден – каза Драко и й помогна да стане, след което клекна. – Е, ще се възползваш ли от безплатния превоз до болничното крило?

- Какви ги бръщолевиш?

- Сигурно си си навехнала крака. Трябва да те закарам до болничното крило, а ако само те подпирам ще отнеме часове.

Хърмаяни се поколеба.

- Хайде, Грейнджър, скоро ще се схвана от чакане.

- Ооо, млъквай! – изкомандва тя и се качи. Беше лека като перце и Драко закрачи към болничното крило.

- Само е навехнат, нищо сериозно – каза мадам Помфри. – Ей сега ще го оправим.

- Брей, ето че ставам и за лечител.

- Скромен си.

- Това е едно от скритите ми качества – засмя се той и Хърмаяни го последва.

Мадам Помфри донесе една чаша и я напълни с течност от някакво шише.

- Изпийте го, госпожице Грейнджър и до пет минути ще сте като нова – оповести мадам Помфри и отиде да даде лекарство на някакъв първокурсник, лепнал грип.

Хърмаяни надигна чашата към себе си и отпи, след което направи гримаса от отвращение. Тъкмо когато Драко мислеше, че ще се разлигави и ще остави чашата си, Хърмаяни я надигна и я пресуши на един път.

- Мислех, че ще изплюеш лекарството още на първата глътка – захили се Драко.

- Не съм лигла. Нищо няма да ми стане от едно отвратително лекарство, освен да се излекувам – рече Хърмаяни невъзмутимо. – Не знам за теб, но аз отивам право в Голямата зала, защото вече умирам от глад.

- Ще дойда с теб, за да се уверя, че няма пак да паднеш и този пък да си счупиш нещо – Драко се захили при спомена и прихна.

- Ха-ха. Колко е забавно, че едва не си счупих крака – отвърна саркастично Хърмаяни, докато излизаха от болничното крило.

Когато стигнаха до Голямата зала момичето понечи да отвори вратата.

- Изглежда сме изпуснали вечеря – каза тя и посочи празната зала.

- Не сме – каза Драко и я хвана за ръката. – Ела – той я дръпна.

Хърмаяни се остави да бъде водена от слидеринеца, защото предполагаше накъде я води той. Тя бе наясно, че той знаеше, че тя няма да поиска да вземе нищо от кухнята заради възгледите й относно домашните духчета. И въпреки това, нямаше нищо против да отиде там. Едно досадно гласче в главата й обаче й шепнеше, че отива в кухнята единствено защото й харесва да е с Драко Малфой. Тя обаче упорито започна да си повтаря, че това са глупости и временно успя да измести досадното гласче. Изведнъж някакъв шум я изтръгна от мислите й и тя видя, че вече са в кухнята, а шумът идваше от десетината домашни духчета, които стояха пред тях и ги питаха с какво могат да им бъдат полезни. След по-малко от минута Доби, домашното духче, преди притежание на семейство Малфой, разбута тълпата.

- Драко Малфой, Сър! Доби е толкова щастлив да ви види отново! – домашното духче се просълзи и направи реверанс почти до земята.

- Аз също се радвам да те видя, Доби – Драко се усмихна в отговор.

-С какво Доби може да е полезен на Драко Малфой и красивата му приятелка? – попита домашното духче, кланяйки се.

- Не, аз не съм-

- Бихме искали нещо за ядене – Драко прекъсна Хърмаяни по средата на изречението й.

Доби се втурна из лавиците и взе няколко чинии със салата и пилешки хапки и две чаши с бирен шейк, след което ги занесе на Хърмаяни и Драко. Драко взе чиниите и подкани Хърмаяни да вземе чашите. Тя ги пое и благодари на Доби, след което двамата излязоха от кухнята и се насочиха към Нужната стая.

- Защо ме спря да обясня на Доби, че не съм ти приятелка? – тросна се Хърмаяни, след като влязоха в Нужната стая, която този път изглеждаше като трапезария.

- Той може би имаше предвид _просто приятелка _– отвърна й хитро Драко, измъквайки се.

- Едва ли.

- Можеш да си сигурна, че Доби няма да тръгне да разпространява слухове, че двамата с теб ходим – засмя се той.

Хърмаяни го погледна и завъртя очи.

- Е, няма ли да си хапнеш? Ужасно вкусно е - попита Драко, но Хърмаяни отказа.

- Имам си принципи.

- „Ако ще да умра от глад, но никога няма да взема храна, която е направена от домашно духче". Мисля, че цитирах единият от тях – захили се момчето.

- Не беше точен цитат, но мога да го приема – каза Хърмаяни, опитвайки се да бъде сериозна.

- Не всички са начетени като теб – Драко я погледна изпод вежди.

- Това, че са глупаци си е техен проблем – каза Хърмаяни безцеремонно.

Драко се засмя и продължи с вечерята си. Хърмаяни само го наблюдаваше и понякога оглеждаше стаята, колкото да премести поглед от момчето срещу нея. След около четвърт час Драко приключи и стана от стола, след което двамата излязоха от стаята и той я изпрати до общата стая на Грифиндор.

- Този път ти си късметлийката, Грейнджър. Аз имам да вървя още седем етажа надолу – оплака се той.

- Поне са надолу – вдигна вежди Хърмаяни. – Е, ще се видим утре на закуска.

Драко се усмихна.

- Лека нощ, Драко – каза Хърмаяни и се обърна към портрета на Дебелата дама. – „_Tempus fugit_" – прошепна тя на портрета и влезе в общата стая на Грифиндор.

- Лека нощ, Грейнджър – промълви по-скоро на себе си Драко и заслиза към подземията на Слидерин.


	10. Глава Десета

**ГЛАВА ДЕСЕТА**

_**Промяна в плана**_

На сутринта Хърмаяни се събуди преди всички останали и използва момента да си вземе душ и да се приготви, защото щом Парвати се събудеше, започваше да пръска от парфюмите си и миризмата ставаше непоносима. Тя влезе в банята и остави горещата вода да я залива, действайки й успокояващо. Тя се радваше, че само след ден ще намерят Рон и всичко щеше да си е както преди, но това включваше и охлаждане на отношенията с Драко. Тя не бе сигурна дали го искаше. Беше му обещала да му помогне да преодолее предразсъдъците си, тези, на които го бяха учили в семейството му през целия му съзнателен живот.

Тя излезе от банята и се облече с риза, бял панталон и навлече мантията си отгоре. Взе чантата си и излезе от спалнята на петокурсничките, защото Парвати скоро щеше да започне да пръска от парфюмите си. Имаше още около час до закуска и Хърмаяни бе сигурна, че всички още спят.

- Добро утро, Хърмаяни! – Джини излезе от спалнята на четвъртокурсничките и й помаха.

- Добро утро! – отвърна Хърмаяни и се усмихна. Двете слязоха до общата стая, където вече гореше огън. Хърмаяни погледна през прозореца и видя, че валеше сняг.

- Не е спирало да вали – каза Джини, след като проследи погледа й. – Може би ще отменят посещението на Хогсмийд.

- Какво? Не може да го отменят! – отвърна Хърмаяни светкавично.

- При този сняг... Мисля, че могат и ще го направят – рече Джини. Хърмаяни можеше само да се надява, че приятелката й греши.

Опасенията на Джини се оказаха верни. На закуска професор Дъмбълдор оповести, че посещението на Хогсмийд тази събота е отменено поради лошото време и учениците нададоха възмутени викове. Дъмбълдор само се усмихна и седна обратно на мястото си. Хърмаяни погледна към слидеринската маса и срещна погледа на Драко, самоуверен и спокоен. Хърмаяни го погледна въпросително и прекъсна зрителния контакт, защото рискуваше някой да ги види.

- Има ли ти нещо, Хърмаяни? Защо гледаш така? – попита Джини и я погледна с широко отворени очи.

- Не. Просто се бях замислила – отвърна момичето и продължи със закуската си.

Остатъкът от деня мина нормално. Хърмаяни спечели общо 80 точки за Грифиндор, отговаряйки на въпроси от всякакво естество. Тя беше видимо доволна от себе си, когато излизаше от кабинета по отвари, защото дори професор Снейп се видя принуден да й даде 15 точки за отговора. Причина за задоволството й беше също, че Драко и тя имаха нещо като състезание във всеки един час този ден и тя го водеше с 10 точки. Последният им час бе Вълшебство и нямаше начин той дори да изравни. Тя излезе от кабинета и зачака Хари, който явно отново се заяждаше със Снейп. Понякога се чудеше на глупостта му да се кара с учител, който само си търси поводи да отнеме точки на дома им, но не му казваше нищо, надявайки се той сам да се осъзнае.

- Добре се справяш засега, Грейнджър – Драко излезе от кабинета и се подсмихна подигравателно.

- Не мога да те достигна, ти се справяш отлично в провалянето си – върна му го тя и пое в другата посока, а косата и я следваше като сянка.

Той вдигна вежди и отиде към кабинета по Вълшебство.

- За домашна работа искам да напишете 15-инчово есе на тема "Заклинанието „Репаро" и как да го използваме правилно в ежедневието" – оповести професор Флитуик, застанал върху камара от книги, за да го вижда целият клас. Гласът му бе последван от множество въздишки. – Това може да е една от темите за СОВА, така че се постарайте. Свободни сте!

Хърмаяни записа даденото им за домашна и излезе от стаята. Бе спечелила още десет точки за Грифиндор, но Драко успя да навакса и сега тя го водеше само с 5 точки, но все пак бе спечелила битката за днес. Хари излезе от стаята и прекъсна мислите й.

- Ще дойдеш ли на обяд, Хърмаяни?

- Не. Ще си напиша домашните, а после ще сляза до кухнята

- Но имаме два почивни дни! Не може ли домашните да почакат? Първо Рон, а сега и теб постоянно те няма! – заоплаква се момчето.

- Хари, тази година е важна. Винаги мога да обядвам, но шансът ми да получа „Излключителен" на изпита е само един и не мога да позволя да го изпусна – обясни Хърмаяни с извинително изражение и тръгна в противоположната посока.

- Ще дойдеш ли на обяд?

- Не. Трябва да отида в библиотеката – отвърна Драко.

- За бога, Драко, домашни се пишат в неделя! Не ставай като мътнородата – каза с отвращение Нот. Този тип започваше да дразни Драко с постоянното споменаване на Грейнджър.

- Остави го, Нот, той сам може да взема решения – отърва го Блейз и Драко го погледна с благодарствен поглед, след което тръгна към библиотеката.

Драко много добре знаеше кой още ще е в библиотеката. Дори не беше сигурен каква е точната причина, поради която отиваше в библиотеката – изпитите или Грейнджър. Изключваше възможността да има толкова голямо желание да помогне на Уизли, защото само при мисълта за това му ставаше смешно. В началото той дори не беше искал да се намесва в история с мътнороди и родоотстъпници, но Дъмбълдор..._ Все пак,_ помисли си Драко,_ идеята му не бе чак толкова лоша. Всъщност Грейнджър се оказа доста по-различна отколкото я мислех._ Той спря мислите си за момент, колкото да осъзнае върху какво точно бе размишлявал и спря.

- Малфой – един познат глас го изкара от размишленията му и той се обърна. – Защо стоиш отвън като наказан?

Драко се обърна и видя Хърмаяни да го гледа въпросително, нарамила чантата си и с няколко книги в ръка. Той се усмихна при вида й. Държеше книгите си, сякаш те бяха най-важното за нея. Не че не беше така.

- Чаках те – каза той.

- Страх те е да влезеш сам, да не би случайно Паркинсън да е вътре – присмя се Хърмаяни и не му даде възможност да отговори, влизайки в библиотеката. Драко видя само къдравата й коса да се разпилява пред очите му и той усети аромата на шампоана й.

Те стигнаха до обикновените места, които заемаха. Хърмаяни се огледа наоколо, докато оставяше чантата и книгите си на масата и видя, че почти нямаше хора наоколо. _Естествено, днес е петък,_ помисли си тя и се усмихна, поклащайки глава. Явно почти никой не се грижеше за образованието си в днешни дни.

- Май няма да ти проверявам теста – каза Хърмаяни, поглеждайки навън. – Сигурна съм, че тренировката ти е отменена.

- Само мазохист би излязъл да тренира куидич при този вятър – каза мрачно Драко. На него не му се нравеше идеята да изпуска тренировки, защото всяка една такава му костваше малко от шанса да бие Потър и да спечели купата тази година.

- Тогава не разбирам защо не си излязъл - каза Хърмаяни.

- Подиграваш ли се с мен, Грейнджър? – Драко сви очи.

- Да – оповести безцеремонно тя.

Той тръгна към нея и отвори устата си, за да каже нещо.

- Не ме карай да повтарям някой действия от трети курс – каза тя, слагайки пръст на устните му и отиде да търси учебник по Билкология.

Драко стисна зъби и вдиша дълбоко. Досега _никой_ не го бе унижавал така. Явно Грейнджър си играеше някаква малка скрита игричка и, Драко не искаше да го признае, но я играеше доста добре. Подиграваше му се при всеки удобен повод, но той отново се принуди да се съгласи, че си го бе заслужил през четирите години на подигравки и подмятания от сорта на „_Чудя се какво ще излезе от теб и Уизли, ако се ожените_". Той разтърси глава и извади теста си по Трансфигурация. Започна да го проверява и с всеки проверен въпрос задоволството му нарасваше все повече. След около десет минути той се усмихна самодоволно на въпросителния поглед на Хърмаяни, която бе седнала срещу него.

- Без грешка, както винаги – оповести той и прибра теста обратно в чантата си.

Хърмаяни го погледна и вдигна рамене.

- Отново си оставаш гадна хлебарка – отвърна тя и отвори учебника си по Отвари.

Драко я погледна и поклати глава.

- Доставя ти огромно удоволствие да ме дразниш, нали? – попита той.

- Да – отговори просто Хърмаяни и се зае да пише съчинението, което Снейп им бе възложил за домашна.

- Какво ако-

- Малфой, опитвам се да се съсредоточа! – Хърмаяни го погледна изпод вежди и посочи чантата му. – Домашните ти няма да се напишат сами.

- Знам това – отвърна с известно раздразнение Драко и започна да пише.

От време на време той я поглеждаше и се усмихваше при вида й. Тя беше изцяло отдадена на това, което правеше. Беше концентрирана, съсредоточена и знаеща точно какво върши и _как_ да го върши. След като свърши с 30-сантиметровото съчинение, дадено им от Снейп, веднага се прехвърли на Вълшебство и есето за заклинанието Репаро. След това свърши с превода на някакъв текст, който имаше по Древни Руни и преначерта всичките си карти по Астрономия, проверявайки ги за грешки. Провери нещо в учебника по Трансфигурация и най-накрая затвори учебниците си.

- Свърши ли? – попита Драко, който пишеше есе за професор Макгонъгол.

- Да. След малко започвам да решвам тестове за изпитите.

- Не те видях да пишеш есето по Трансфигурация – Драко вметна.

- Аз го написах вчера. Нямах какво да правя – съобщи му важно Хърмаяни, щастлива, че е отнела последното му оръжие.

Драко погледна Хърмаяни (за пореден път) и продължи да пише съчинението си, но той самият бе на мнение, че то не струваше. Думите бяха измъчени и сякаш съчинението бе написан от някого със съдържание на речника под 1000 думи.

- Проблеми с Трансфигурацията, а, Малфой? – Хърмаяни се бе надвесила над него и той се обърна.

- Временни.

- Искаш ли помощ?

- Не.

- Добре.

Да поиска помощ? Драко Малфой да моли за помощ? Тя чуваше ли се? Досега се бе справял с много по-трудни неща от писането на съчинение. Този път също щеше да се справи без чужда помощ. Така го бяха учили.

- Спомни си какво си обещахме, Драко. Да си помагаме взаимно – Хърмаяни го изтръгна от мислите му и седна до него.

- Може да не е този път.

- А защо да не е?

- Не ти ли стига, че вчера те помолих да ми провериш теста? Така са ме учили, Грейнджър.

- Да, но не съм го проверявала. И остави тези глупави предразсъдъци най-накрая – каза Хърмаяни, издърпвайки перото и пергамента от ръцете на Драко. – Остави ме да погледна.

Хърмаяни прочете жалките шест сантиметра, написани от Драко и вдигна глава от пергамента.

- Доста добро начало. Жалко, че музата ти е секнала – каза тя и се наведе отново, започвйки да пише.

Драко не каза нищо. Наблюдаваше я, докато пише и следеше всяко нейно движение. След около половин час Хърмаяни вдигна глава от съчинението, прочете го веднъж и го даде на Драко.

- Ето. 35 сантиметра. Не свиквай – каза му тя и отиде да прибере учебниците си.

- Благодаря – промърмори Драко с нежелание.

- Не свиквай – повтори Хърмаяни и се усмихна. – Е, Малфой, не мислиш ли, че планът ни трябва да претърпи известни промени.

- Чудех се кога ще ме попиташ. Няма да чакаме до следващата седмица. Утре отиваме в Хогсмийд да спасим гаджето ти – подразни я той.

- Не ми е-

- Знам.

Хърмаяни завъртя очи и нарами чантата си.

- Утре ме чакай пред библиотеката в 8.

- Не трябва ли и аз да участвам в съставянето на новия план?

- Не закъснявай – каза Хърмаяни и излезе.

Навън снегът още продължаваше да вали упорито. Не бе спирал вече от почти два дни и щом човек погледнеше през прозореца имаше чувството, че едрите парцали никога няма да спрат да падат, а щом се доближеше още малко, студът се просмукваше през дрехите и кожата му и стигаше чак до мозъка на костите, карайки го да потрепери. Повечето ученици останаха разочаровани от отмяната на посещението на Хогсмийд и излязоха в двора, дебело навлечени, за да се захвърлят с топки. Отказваха се бързо, защото снегът приемаше като предизвикателство излезлите навън хора и сякаш започваше да трупа още повече, а леденият северен вятър се промъкваше под дебелите пуловери и караше устните на всички да се оцветят в синьо от студ. Малко по малко излезлите навън се отказваха и се прибираха в топлите общи стаи, където седяха с часове пред горящия огън или наблюдаваха през прозорците. Вече отминаваха и последните дни на Ноември и настроението на всички малко по малко се повдигаше при мисълта за Коледа и зимната ваканция.

Хърмаяни се прибра в топлата обща стая на Грифиндор, размишлявайки върху това, какво се бе случило с нея през последните няколко седмици. Отиде до прозореца и погледна навън, спомняйки си за нощта, в която Филч спипа нея и Малфой и бяха принудени да прекарат известно време заедно. Ако трябваше да бъде честна, тогава тя си бе помислила, че Малфой е пълен кретен и едва успя да изтърпи времето, през което бяха заедно. Беше сигурна, че тогава и той се е чувствал по същия начин. След това.. Той просто бе поискал да й помогне. Но защо? Един Малфой, представител на чистокръвен род.. Да иска да помага на нея, мъгълородна, съюзник с най-големия му враг и с родоотстъпник. _„Това е от гледната точка на Малфой" _си каза тя, когато нарече наум двамата си най-добри приятели с тези имена. Имаше толкова много въпроси, които трябваше да бъдат зададени и толкова много отговори, които трябваше да бъдат получени. Но кога, Хърмаяни не знаеше. И по-важното – дали имаше нормални отговори на тези въпроси? Тя бе наясно, че двамата с Малфой бяха достатъчно тактични един към друг и никога нямаше да започнат темата за взаимоотношенията помежду си. Рано или късно обаче, този момент щеше да дойде и тогава щеше да е късно за бягство.


	11. Глава Единайсета

**ГЛАВА ЕДИНАЙСЕТА**

_**Астрономическата кула**_

- Хърмаяни! Хърмаяни, събуди се! – Джини разтърсваше енергично приятелката си, която бе заспала на едно от креслата.

- Колко е часът? – бе първото, което й хрумна наум.

- Девет и половина. Заспала си тук – усмихна й се Джини и огънят сякаш прие усмивката й за разрешение да започне да бяга по лицето й.

- Ще си лягам.

„_Утре ще е дълъг ден", _помисли си Хърмаяни.

- Защо? – Джини я погледна с подозрение. – Утре е събота и няма да ходим до Хогсмийд.

- На глас ли го казах?

- Да и държа да ми кажеш какво става с теб най-сетне! – каза Джини и се втренчи в нея.

- Не мога, Джини.

- Защо?

- Обещах ти, че ще ти кажа и ще го направя. Не сега е момента – отговори с умолителен тон Хърмаяни и нави ръкавите на ризата си.

- Каква е тази гривна? Много е красива – възхити се Джини и се зае да я разглежда. – Кой ти я даде? Трябва да е много богат, само виж изработката! От таен обожател ли е? – не спираше да разпитва Джини, а Хърмаяни се мъчеше да измисли сносно обяснение.

- Не знам от кой е. Намерих я – промърмори под нос момичето и изкачи на бегом стълбите до спалнята си, затваряйки плътно вратата след себе си.

Хърмаяни се облегна от вътрешната страна на вратата и изпусна дълбока въздишка на облекчение да излезе от дробовете й. Ако бе постояла още малко, Джини със сигурност щеше да разбере какво точно става, защото изобщо не беше глупава. Тя бе може би най-находчивият човек, който Хърмаяни познаваше и й се възхищаваше за това. Освен всички други качества, Джини беше и чудесна приятелка и въпреки че Хърмаяни бе сигурна, че тя никога няма да каже нещо ако не е сигурна, че то няма да навреди на близките й, нещо сякаш я възпираше да й каже за историята с Малфой. Просто не можеше. Не и преди да мине утре.

- Не и преди да мине утре, Блейз – каза Драко с тон, който не търпеше възражения и се насочи към спалните. Забини го последва.

- Защо? Какво толкова ще правиш утре? Събота е, нямаш домашни, няма да се ходи и до Хогсмийд.. Какъв ти е проблема? Само една игра – настояваше другото момче.

- Имам работа, представи си – озъби се Драко и уви дебел шал около врата си.

- Каква? Да не е с някоя нова?

- Не.

- Брей, Драко. Променен ми се виждаш – захили се Забини.

Драко изсумтя и влезе в спалнята, затваряйки вратата зад себе си. Забини го последва и двамата си размениха многозначителни погледи.

- И?

- Какво? – отвърна Драко.

- Ще ми кажеш ли какво се случи с теб? – продължи с въпросите Забини. Драко вдиша дълбоко.

- Не – каза той, издишвайки количеството въздух, което бе погълнал.

Забини млъкна. Ето това беше нещото, което накара Драко да се сближи с него. Задаваше въпроси до един определен момент, а след това се отказваше, но само ако обектът на любопитството му го оставяше без никакви съществени отговори. Драко се усмихна самодоволно при мисълта, че контролираше положението и излезе от спалнята. Погледна надолу и самодоволната му усмивка бе заменена с гримаса.

Панси Паркинсън седеше на едно от креслата край огъня, а групичката от следящите я навсякъде приятелки беше около нея и слушаше с интерес поредната измислица относно отношенията й с Драко. Момчето изключи слуха си за безсмислиците на Паркинсън и слезе по стълбите. Нямаше начин да не го забележат, все пак Паркинсън не беше сляпа. За жалост.

- ДРАКО! – слидеринецът чу познатия до болка писък и се направи, че не я забелязва. Надяваше се тактиката му да проработи. Той продължи напред, без да обръща внимание на озадачените погледи на Панси, която очакваше момчето да се втурне към нея и да потвърди всяка една измислица, която тя бе наприказвала на досадните си приятелки. Тя стана от креслото и изтича до него.

- Защо не ми обръщаш внимание? Забрави ли за онзи ден?

- Нищо не се е случвало, че да го помня – проточи отегчено Драко и я подмина безцеремонно, излизайки от общата стая.

Ненавиждаше това момиче. Тя все търсеше богатство и популярност. Драко имаше и двете неща и беше сигурен, че именно това я е накарало да започне да му досажда и да си фантазира въображаема връзка помежду им. Той се заизкачва нагоре по стълбите, стигайки до Астрономическата кула. Пътувайки във влака за Хогуортс му бе попаднал някакъв мъгълски вестник и на последната страница беше написано, че на тази дата има метеоритен дъжд. Той продължи да се изкачва нагоре по стълбите, надявайки се, че небето ще се проясни и ще може да се наслади на гледката. Не след дълго се появи на Астрономическата кула и погледна нагоре. Облаците се разскъсваха, сякаш за да удовлетворят желанието му. Не валеше сняг, но времето беше дори по-студено. Драко се загърна в мантията си и се облегна на парапета. Погледна часовника си. Минаваше десет, което означаваше, че той беше нарушил вечерния час, но не му пукаше.

- Хърмаяни, виждала ли си Рон? – тя и Хари седяха в общата стая пред огъня.

- Не – отговори Хърмаяни и побърза да смени темата. – Ще те помоля за нещо.

- Давай.

- Трябва ми Хитроумната карта.

- Защо? – попита подозрително Хари.

- Моля те.

- Мисля, че трябва да знам за каква цел точно давам някоя моя вещ – отговори делово момчето и вдигна вежди.

- Ще ти обясня веднага, щом всичко приключи.

- Обещай.

- Обещавам.

- Добре тогава. Отивам да я донеса – Хари стана от креслото и Хърмаяни въздъхна с облекчение. Не искаше Хари да й задава въпроси, защото много лесно можеше да разбере какво става.

- Ето я! – оповести момчето, връщайки се след няколко минути със стар пергамент в ръце. – Очаквам с връщането й да получа и обяснение – каза той и седна обратно на креслото.

- Обещах ти, Хари. Спокойно – каза с лека обида в гласа Хърмаяни и отвори пергамента.

- Трябва да-

- Тържествено се кълна, че ще върша пакости – Хари зяпна, когато чу Хърмаяни да произнася думите, за да види истинската същност на картата.

На пергамента пробягаха мастилени петна и скоро познатото му приветствие от Лун, Опаш, Лап и Рог също бе изписано. Хърмаяни се зае да разглежда картата и най-вече тайните проходи за Хогсмийд. Трябваше да избере най-сигурния и най-безопасния за нея и Малфой.

- Защо разучаваш картата толкова усърдно? – попита Хари, наблюдавайки я с интерес.

- Просто любопитство – отговори му кратко и сдържано Хърмаяни, без да отделя очите си от картата. Направеше ли го, щеше да срещне въпросителния поглед на най-добрия й приятел и щеше да бъде подложена на разпит. Тя побърза да вземе картата със себе си и да се изкачи на бегом до спалните, оставяйки любопитството на Хари да го гризе отвътре.

Хърмаяни влезе в спалнята на момичетата и затвори тихо вратата след себе си. Повечето момичета ги нямаше, явно им беше станало навик да нарушават вечерния час всеки петък – нещо, което тя ненавиждаше. Просто не обичаше да нарушава правилата, макар че в постоянно й се налагаше. Но сега почувства облекчение, когато видя, че стаята е празна – така можеше да помисли на спокойствие. Без ужасната миризма, която Парвати впръскваше в помещението с парфюмите си, без Падма, която постоянно щукаше насам-натам и без Лавендър, която си търсеше приятелка за клюкарстване. Тя седна на леглото си и остави картата до себе си, поглеждайки я. Професор Дъмбълдор беше в кабинета си, Професор Макгонъгол също, Филч обикаляше по коридорите на втория етаж заедно с котката си, госпожа Норис, търсейки нарушаващи правилата ученици. Хърмаяни проучи много внимателно картата и накрая откри няколко тайни прохода, водещи за Хогсмийд. Имаше няколко прохода, които водеха натам, но тя не бе сигурна кой да избере. Може би за първи път през живота си не знаеше как да постъпи. Не можеше да провери в каквито и да било книги, защото за картата _трябваше_ да знаят много малко хора, а и останалите не знаеха за съществуването й. Уморена от взиране, тя погледна часовника си и видя, че минаваш единадесет и половина. Вече наближаваше полунощ, а утре трябваше да стане рано, за да има време да се приготви. Тя слезе до общата стая по навик, както правеше винаги преди да легне по някаква странна причина, и видя Хари да седи на едно от креслата. Тя се усмихна насреща му и седна срещу него, разтърквайки слепоочията си.

- Мислех, че си легнала – каза Хари.

- Имах работа.

- Два часа взиране в картата просто така? – почти се засмя Хари, знаейки, че тя се нуждае от помощта му.

- Всеки има своите странни навици – Хърмаяни не можа да се сдържи и се усмихна широко.

- Проходът зад статуята на Еднооката вещица е най-сигурен. Използвайте заклинанието „Дисендиум", за да влезете. Ще ви отведе в „Меденото царство" – наруши тишината Хари, взирайки се в огъня.

Ченето на Хърмаяни почти образува „О". Хари подозираше ли нещо, че говореше в множествено число? Знаеше ли за нея и Малфой?

- Ще си лягам – каза нервно Хърмаяни и пожела също толкова припряно „Лека нощ" от стълбището към спалните. Малко след нея Хари, с усмивка на лицето също се прибра в спалните.

Драко се бе загърнал в мантията си и не помръдваше. След няколко минути метероитният дъжд трябваше да започне и той се усмихна при мисълта какво би казала Грейнджър, ако беше тук с него. _Не ми пука дали е тук. Все едно е._ Той опита да оправдае мислите си за Хърмаяни, но не бе уверен, че се е получило. Той погледна към небето и видя, че небесното шоу бе започнало. Стотици светлини изминаваха краткия си път по небето, а след това сякаш се изгубваха в безкрайността, замирайки. Изживяваха своя момент слава, а после биваха поглъщани от тъмното зимно небе.

- Красиво е, нали? – Драко чу познат глас зад себе си и се обърна, за да срещне добродушнити сини очи на професор Дъмбълдор.

- Много. Изглежда мъгълите са ценители на тези събития.

- Не подценявай мъгълите и _мъгълородните_, Драко. Аз самият съм научил доста от тях. Никога не бих се досетил за какво служи съдинката, пълна с пясък, също позната и като котешка тоалетна – каза Дъмбълдор, самоиронизирайки се и наблегна на думата „мъгълородни".

Драко не можа да се сдържи и се усмихна.

- Как вървят отношенията ви с красивата госпожица Грейнджър? Подочух, че имате затопляне – подсмихна се Дъмбълдор.

- Слухове – на свой ред се усмихна Драко.

- Вярвам, че го казваш само, защото не можеш да позволиш на гордостта и егото ти да се пречупят. Тези ти две качества може да ти изиграят лоша шега.

- Съгласен съм за гордостта, професоре, но може да поспорим за егото.

- Забрави за Азът си. Все пак и двамата сме тук за да се насладим на гледката

Драко и професор Дъмбълдор стояха няколко минути без да продумат. „_Забрави за Азът си._" Какви ги бръщолевеше? Драко гледаше нощното небе, на което вече просветваха последните изпълнители от вечерното шоу, а когато и те изгаснаха, той погледна към Дъмбълдор, който се усмихваше.

- Дори не знам защо се съгласих да й помагам. Дори не знам защо ме помолихте.

- Ти реши да послушаш сърцето си – каза Дъмбълдор. – Мисля, че е добре и двамата да се прибираме по стаите си. Господин Филч и котката му може да ни заловят, а не ми се иска да прекарам нощта мръзнейки в кабинета му.

„_Надявам се мадам Помфри да има лек за професора"_, помисли си с насмешка Драко и не след дълго бе заспал дълбоко в слидеринските помещения.

На другата сутрин Хърмаяни се събуди преди алармата й да звънне точно в шест часа. Тя отвори с мъка очите си и след като обичайното сутрешно премрежване на зрението премина, тя огледа стаята, сякаш я виждаше за първи път. Огледа се наоколо и видя Парвати и Падма да спят на земята, а само главите им бяха положени на леглата. Явно се бяха прибрали твърде заети с нещо друго, че дори не бяха успяли да се доберат до леглата си.. Отчасти. Хърмаяни примигна, вдигайки вежди и стана, прескачайки първо Парвати, а после Падма, мина покрай дълбоко заспалата Лавендър и влезе в банята. Имаше около час да се оправи, а след това да отиде до библиотеката, за да опресни ума си. Пусна водата да тече и влезе под душа. Когато си беше у дома, тя обичаше да взема дълги вани и да се плацика дотогава, когато кожата и жабунясваше и тя се виждаше принудена да излезе. За съжаление, тук бе много по-различно. Тя свърши с къпането бързо и се изми. Излизайки от банята, тя видя, че Падма току-що се беше събудила и съдейки по изражението й, не беше далеч момента, когато тя щеше да повърне. Хърмаяни завъртя очи и помогна на момичето да стане и да отиде до банята. Добре че съумя да си вземе душ преди сестрите Патил да завземат помещението. Тя се придвижи бързо до леглото си и погледна през прозореца. Навън валеше сняг на едри парцали и Хърмаяни се надяваше да спре скоро, защото положението си беше достатъчно сложно и без нуждата да проправят пъртина до „Трите метли". Тя навлече дънки, ботуши и един топъл пуловер, взе палтото, пръчката и малка раничка и се запъти към библиотеката.

В слидеринските помещения Драко се събуди от шумоленето на мантии и тих шепот. Той прокълна наум източника на шума и се зави презглава. Надяваше се шумоленето да спре, защото ако не го направеше, щеше да стане и да прокълне наистина източника му. Можеше да се хване на бас, че това беше Блейз. Той имаше ужасния навик да става по никое време и да ходи до соварника, за да си вземе пощата. Не че получаваше нещо съществено – най-много писмо от родителите му или нов брой на „Пророчески вести".

Шумоленето не спря и Драко не можа да издържи и стана, а русата му коса се разпиля на всички страни. Блейз го погледна учудено, а след това започна да се смее.

- Приличаш на Хърмаяни Грейнджър, Драко – каза приятелят му през смях.

„_Мерлин, защо всички я споменават постоянно?! Сякаш е изписано на челото ми, че се срещам с нея. Не, не се срещам!_" Драко сбърчи нос при тази мисъл, която му дойде съвсем естествено наум. „_Просто й помагам. Тя не може да спаси Уизли сама._"

- Благодаря за събуждането, Блейз. Не беше нужно – каза кисело Драко и влезе в банята.

Блейз погледна след Драко учудено, все още не можейки да схване какво точно бе казал приятелят му. Обикновено програмата бе различна. Драко първо се завиваше презглава, после яростно ставаше, правеше гримаси и изливаше целия си сарказъм върху Блейз, а после му се караше, задето го е събудил по никое време. Нещо определено ставаше с приятеля му и слидеринеца бе решен да разбере какво. Откакто започна да се появява все по-рядко в общата стая нещо се бе променило в него. Беше осезаемо. В името на Мерлин, дори Панси Паркинсън го забелязваше и постоянно разправяше, че не бил същия. Докато Блейз, все още зашеметен от неочакваната реакция на Драко, се опитваше да се съвземе, приятелят му излезе от банята, облече се набързо в някакви мъгълски дрехи и излетя от спалните без да дава никакви обяснения. Е, това поне си беше типично в негов стил.

Много съжалявам, че не публикувах нова глава толкова дълго. Просто не ми идваше отвътре. Отново съжалявам и за забавянето в нея, но следващата ще компенсира.

+, три мнения на фенфикшън на БЪЛГАРСКИ. Благодаря ви!


	12. Глава Дванайсета

**ГЛАВА ДВАНАЙСЕТА**

_**Спасението на Рон**_

Когато наближи осем часът, Хърмаяни излезе от библиотеката и се огледа за Драко. След като не го видя, тя реши да изчака и отиде до прозореца, за да провери дали не е спряло да вали. Не беше, но поне вече не валеше толкова силно.

- Хърмаяни! – подвикна и някой и тя се обърна.

- Добро утро и на теб, Браян – усмихна му се тя в отговор.

Браян беше момче от Рейвънклоу в пети курс и имаха няколко общи предмета. Бяха се запознали в трети курс, когато той и Хърмаяни бяха единствените ученици, получили времевръти, за да могат да посещават всичките си уроци. Макар да беше сигурна, че той изпитва нещо към нея, тя не можеше да отвърне на чувствата му.

- Как си? – попита той, нарушавайки тишината.

- Още ми се спи – с крайчеца на окото си тя видя Малфой да се приближава и се усмихна. - Защо си станал толкова рано?

- Имам домашни за писане – усмихна се той насреща й. – Е, ще се видим.

- Какво ли ще каже Уизли, ако види тази гледка – каза саркастично Драко, когато стигна до Хърмаяни.

- Какво имаш предвид? – попита тя.

- Изневеряваш ли му? – отговори на въпроса с въпрос той и на лицето му се появи самодоволна усмивка.

Хърмаяни само махна с ръка и двамата тръгнаха надолу по стълбите към третия етаж. Явно на глупавия пор му доставяше удоволствие да я дразни, но същото важеше и за нея.

- Не че имам нужда да знам, но къде ме водиш? – наруши тишината пръв Драко.

- Щом ме питаш, значи имаш нужда – отговори тя.

Драко изсумтя.

- Ще ми кажеш ли или не?

- Ще минем през прохода зад статуята на Еднооката вещица. Той ще ни отведе в „Меденото царство", а след това ще потърсим Рон в „Трите метли".

Внезапно Драко спря.

- Какво има?

- Уизли не е в „Трите метли".

- Как-

- Не е в Хогсмийд. Намира се на съвсем различно място – каза Драко и я погледна в очите.

- Ти знаел ли си?

- Трябва да се магипортираме – каза той, игнорирайки въпроса й.

- Никъде няма да се магипортирам, докато не ми кажеш какво става!

- Баща ми.. Когато се прибрах вкъщи за лятната ваканция, той постоянно отсъстваше. Нямаше съмнение, че Волдемор – Хърмаяни дори не потръпна при споменаването на името – отново събира Смъртожадните и готви нещо. Един ден, докато той беше в кабинета си, аз минавах оттам и.. да кажем, че чух за плана им. Говореха за някакво село Литъл Хангълтън, за къщата на Риддъл. Крояха нещо. След това чух да споменават Потър, Уизли и.. Теб.

Хърмаяни прекара в мълчание следващите няколко секунди, обмисляйки новата информация. Тя хвана ръката на Драко и миг по-късно те изчезнаха.

В селцето Литъл Хангълтън още открай време се носеха легенди за къщата на Риддъл. Тя си оставаше зловеща и негостоприемна от доста години насам. Слуховете за заклинание, тегнещо над нея и обитателите й се усили, когато миналата година градинарят, Франк, бе мистериозно убит и намерен от селските момчета. Полицаите и лекарите така и не можаха да разберат причината за неочакваната му смърт. Макар и ветеран от войната, полуглух и с един дървен крак, Франк беше напълно здрав. Изследванията показаха, че той, също както стопаните си преди близо петдесет години, е умрял от.. ужас. Никъде не се бе чуло и видяло нещо подобно, но лекарите се видяха принудени да направят това заключение, защото на лицето на стария градинар бе изписан същият ужас, какъвто бе изписан на лицата на тримата Риддъл половин век по-рано. Сега къщата на Риддъл, стояща самотно на един хълм извън селото, изглеждаше още по-зловеща и никой не смееше да припари. А в последно време започнаха да се случват необикновени неща..

Драко и Хърмаяни се магипортираха до една табела, очевидно стара, на която с протрити букви пишеше „Литъл Хангълтън". Валеше сняг и бе натрупал до коляното, така че двамата се видяха принудени да си проправят пъртина. След около петнайсет минути ходене, Хърмаяни забеляза няколко светещи прозорчета недалеч и ги посочи на Драко. Той кимна и не след дълго се намериха в селската кръчма „Обесения". Вътре беше топло и уютно, имаше малък бар и беше необикновено чисто. Хърмаяни изцеди косата си от навалялия я сняг, който при влизането й в заведението се бе стопил, и сега косата и беше мокра. Двамата седнаха на една маса до прозореца.

- Бирен шейк? – попита Драко.

- Няма да откажа.

Докато слидеринецът поръчваше, Хърмаяни се загледа в него. Ако някой и бе казал преди няколко месеца, че всичко това ще се случи, тя щеше да го сметне за ненормален и да махне с ръка. Никога не бе предполагала, че един ден ще се намира в неизвестно селце, където може би се намира къщата на бащата на най-злия магьосник на последното столетие, или дори хилядолетие, и то с Драко Малфой. През времето, когато бяха заедно и двамата бяха нарушили принципите си – тя наруши повече правила от тези с Хари и Рон взети заедно, а той всеки ден се виждаше с мъгълородна от Грифиндор. Не беше за вярване, но ето, че се случваше.

Драко се върна с бирените шейкове и ги остави на масата.

- Ще изчакаме косата ти да изсъхне.

Хърмаяни се опита да протестира, но сивите очи на Драко я спряха.

- Няма да се разболея – каза меко тя.

- Да, защото няма да го позволя. Ако излезеш с мокра коса навън ще прекараш може би седмица в болничното крило.

- Добре, мамо – ухили се Хърмаяни.

- Не виждам майки наоколо. Може би халюцинираш – върна й го Драко и се засмя.

След около половин час косата на Хърмаяни беше суха и двамата се канеха да си тръгват, когато стар мъж седна до Драко и ги заговори.

- Не сте тукашни. Откъде сте? – попита той без заобиколки.

Виждаше се, че мъжът не си поплюва и бе директен. Външният му вид го издаваше. Изглеждаше на около шейсет, но Хърмаяни знаеше, че не беше на повече от петдесет. Бръчките по челото му издаваха всичките притеснения, които бе преживял. Бе започнал да оплешивява и когато свали шапката си, под нея се показаха няколко сплъстени прошарени кичура коса. Не бе бръснат и имаше набола брада. Дрехите му бяха износени и вехти и имаше вид на застаряващ гангстер, току-що излязъл от схватка с някоя от големите мафиотски организации.

- От Лондон – каза бързо Хърмаяни, гледайки мъжа право в очите. Той я погледна, сякаш казваше, че въпросът не бе предназначен за нея и изсумтя презрително.

- Знаете ли нещо за къщата на Риддъл? – попита отново Хърмаяни веднага след първия си въпрос и веднага съжали, че е попитала.

Мъжът стана от мястото си до Драко и се надвеси над масата, гледайки момичето в очите. Изражението му се бе променило и бе станало свирепо, уплашено и несигурно.

- Виж, малката, не се меси там, където не ти е работа. Накрая ти ще си опарената – просъска заплашително мъжът.

- Заплашваш ли я? – намеси се и друг глас.

- И какво ако я? – озъби му се мъжът. От устата му лъхаше на уиски и тютюн.

- Вцепе-

- Драко! – извика му Хърмаяни и той се сепна. – Хайде.

Двамата излязоха от кръчмата и Хърмаяни го погледна.

- Той е мъгъл!

- Който те заплашваше!

- Казваше го само, за да ме сплаши.

- Хайде. Уизли няма да се спаси сам – процеди Драко и я хвана за ръката. След няколко секунди те стояха пред внушителна, макар и зловеща сграда, която, въпреки че се разпадаше, бе запазила достойнството си.

Снегът продължаваше да се сипе и сега се бе усилил. Падаше на дебели парцали и по всичко личеше, че няма намерение да спре скоро. В снегът къщата изглеждаше дори още по-самотна. Беше зловеща гледка да я наблюдаваш от дома си. Тя се виждаше ясно от всеки дом в Литъл Хангълтън, защото бе разположена на хълм над селото. Често майките сплашваха децата си с истории за духът от къщата на Риддъл, когато те не слушаха. Родителите не искаха да си признаят, но самите те изпитваха неприкрит страх, когато им се наложеше да минат покрай къщата. Самата мисъл за нея изпълваше сърцата и умовете им със ужас.

Драко и Хърмаяни прескочиха жалкото подобие на ограда, което заобикаляше къщата и двамата си проправиха пъртина към вратата. Масивна, дъбова врата, както подобаваше за голяма семейна къща. От годините дървото бе започнало да се лющи, а влагата и неподдържането го бяха направили съсухрено. Въпреки това все още изглеждаше внушително. Те влязоха и се огледаха – бяха попаднали във голям вестибюл с някога красиви орнаменти и скъпи орнаменти по стените. Сега те бяха олющени и целите в прах. Драко се огледа и видя две стаи, към които водеше вестибюлът, и стълбище, чийто стълби имаха големи проядени дупки от нашествието на най-различни видове плъхове.

- Не ти ли се струва необичайно студено? – наруши тишината Хърмаяни.

- Зима е.

- Не... Студът.. е различен. Сякаш наоколо има диментори – тя потрепери.

Драко се огледа. Възможно ли бе.. Самият Волдемор да беше тук? Едва ли. Макар и да си бе възвърнал силите, Волдемор все още беше слаб. Да си направи труда да дойде до къщата на баща си щеше да му коства твърде много енергия, време и труд.

- Да се качим на втория етаж. Тук няма нищо – каза Драко, след като бяха огледали целия първи етаж. Нямаше нищо интересно, освен стари прашни кресла от времето на Мария-Антоанета и тежка мебелировка.

Внезапно се чу писък, сякаш някой току-що бе открил фалцета си. Хърмаяни и Драко стреснато се спряха на половината път по стълбището.

- Грейнджър, ако ми кажеш, че това е Уизли... – слидеринецът не успя да се сдържи.

- Млъкни, Малфой! Върви нагоре! – изкомандва Хърмаяни и го бутна да побърза.

Двамата се изкачиха по стълбите и точно пред тях се изпречи врата. Спряха и се заслушаха, но нищо не се чуваше. Хърмаяни притвори вратата и след като се огледа, влезе в дълъг коридор, следвана от Драко.

Писъкът се чу отново и те се затичаха в посоката, от която се носеше. В дъното на коридора имаше врата, зад която човек имаше чувството, че се разиграва сцена на колене на хора. Хърмаяни погледна Драко и отвори вратата.

- РОН! – тя видя приятеля си да седи завързан на един стол, а отзад седеше човек, който.. скубеше косата му?! Тя погледна наляво и в другия край на стаята седеше мъж на средна възраст.

Мъжът бе с дълга платиненоруса коса и от маниерите му личеше, че е аристократ. Робата му стигаше до земята, а той седеше спокойно на креслото, сякаш нищо не се случваше. Няколко секунди бяха прекарани в мълчание.

- О, колко мило. Госпожица Грейнджър идва да спаси родоотстъпника – изсмя се Луциус Малфой, не знаейки, че собственият му син стои зад Хърмаяни.

Рон направи опит да извика и другият мъж, нисък и с коса, наподобяваща миша козина го удари. Ноздрите на Хърмаяни се разшириха от ярост и тя влезе в стаята.

- Вцепени се! – извика Хърмаяни, но бе спряна от Луциус Малфой, който отблъсна магията. Той застина, когато собственият му син влезе в стаята.

- Остави я – каза спокойно Драко.

- Драко! _Ти _какво търсиш тук?! С мътнорода! – извика Луциус, съвсем забравил за проклятието, което се канеше да отпрати към Хърмаяни.

- Остави я.

- Дошъл си с мътнородата, за да спасяваш родоотстъпник? Толкова ли ниско падна? – извика баща му. – На нищо ли не успях да те науча?! Съюзил си се с най-големите ни врагове!

- Единствения враг тук е Волдемор. А ти си негов слуга.

- Който е враг на Волдемор, е и мой враг. Щом ти си избрал страна... Така да бъде. Авада-

- Петрификус тоталус! – извика Хърмаяни. – Акцио пръчка!

От другия край на стаята Питър Петигрю събираше в някаква раничка нещата си. Рон бе изпаднал в безсъзнание след поредицата от удари, които бившият му плъх му бе нанесъл.

- Драко! Не го пускай! – извика тя и погледна към дребния мъж.

- Мобиликорпус! – в следващия момент той висеше до стената, сякаш прикован с въжета. Драко отиде до изпадналия в безсъзнание Рон. – Диффиндо!

Въжетата, пристягащи тялото му се разскъсаха и Рон бе свободен. Драко го нарами, сякаш бе чувал с картофи и погледна Хърмаяни. Тя изтича до раничката, останала на земята и я вдигна.

- Инкита Инфламаре! – скоро от раницата не бе останало нищо освен пепел.

Тя кимна на Драко и двамата излязоха колкото се може по-бързо от къщата на Риддъл. Хърмаяни се хвана за ръката на Драко и след миг тримата се озоваха във Входната зала.

- Бързо.. Трябва да го занесем до Болничното крило! – каза припряно тя и не след дълго Рон лежеше на едно от леглата, а мадам Помфри притеснено сновеше около него.

- Ще трябва да остане тук няколко дни, може би седмица – оповести накрая тя. – Не е нещо много сериозно, но все пак.. Как се е наранил? – полюбопитства жената.

Хърмаяни я погледна с уплаха. Не можеше да каже, че са го намерили завързан с въжета при двама смъртожадни, които го скалпират бавно, за да имат материал за Многоликова отвара.

- Многоликовата му отвара бе пълен провал – обясни спокойно Драко, сякаш говореше чистата истина.

Мадам Помфри кимна разбиращо.

- Извинете ни, Мадам Помфри, ние трябва да тръгваме – извини се Хърмаяни и двамата с Драко се изнизаха по най-бързия начин.

Никой от тях не си бе дал сметка, че двамата изглеждаха дори по-ужасяващо от Рон със мокрите си сплъстени от стопилия се сняг коси.

- Какво имаше в раничката? Защо я изгори? – наруши тишината Драко, докато вървяха.

- Дрехи. И коса на Рон – засмя се Хърмаяни. – Благодаря, че ми помогна. Нямаше да се справя сама.

- Това бе част от споразумението – усмихна се Драко. – Вече няма връщане назад, след като се скарах толкова лошо с баща ми. Вече може би нямам такъв.

- Съжалявам.

- Недей. Не е по-добър избор да си поддръжник на най-злия магьосник.

Спряха до входа за общата стая на Грифиндор.

- Е, ще се видим на вечеря. Този ден бе скучен като цяло, не мислиш ли? – ухили се той.

- Да, нищо особено – съгласи се тя и направи нещо, за което не бе предполагала, че ще има смелост.

Доближи се до него и обви ръцете си около кръста му. Драко бързо се отърси от първоначалния шок и я прегърна. Двамата стояха така известно време, а тишината ги обгръщаше.

- Грейнджър и Малфой седят под имел и се Ц-Е-Л-У-В-А-Т! – изкрещя Пийвс, преминавайки покрай тях.

- Ланглок! – извика Хърмаяни и полтъргайстът направи гримаса. – Ще е тих за малко.

- Сега с Уизли ще можете да се натискате отново – каза Драко с насмешка в гласа.

- И аз подочух някои от легендите, които Паркинсън разнася за теб – върна му го тя.

Бяха квит.


	13. Глава Тринайсета

**ГЛАВА ТРИНАЙСЕТА**

**_Изненадата на Джини_  
><strong>

На другата сутрин Хърмаяни се събуди рано. Часовникът до нея показваше седем и половина, но тя стана, въпреки че имаше нужда да си почине. Очите й шареха из стаята – на съседното легло се чуваше равното дишане на Лавендър, а от другата страна бяха леглата на близначките Патил. Хърмаяни разтърка слепоочията си и с леко недоволство стана от леглото. Изми лицето и зъбите си набързо и навлече джинси, пуловер и топли ботуши. После прерови нощното си шкафче, взимайки учебници, пъхна ги в чантата си и, внимавайки да не събуди някой, слезе в общата стая. Там все още нямаше никой. Камината, обаче, бе запалена и пламъците весело припукваха, хвърляйки отблясъци върху стената отсреща. Хърмаяни се насочи към вратата и скоро вървеше към болничното крило, за да види Рон и да попита мадам Помфри за състоянието му.

Нямаше идея как щеше да се отблагодари на Драко за всичко, което бе сторил за нея през последните няколко седмици. Макар и да не се познаваха от много време, както беше при нея и Хари и Рон, тя чувстваше, че може да му се довери напълно и да му сподели всичко, което я вълнува. Беше странно, както и да го погледнеш. Никога не си бе представяла да се разхожда и да говори с най-големия си враг през всичките й години в Хогуортс. Най-плашещото бе, че имаха толкова много общи теми. С него беше някак различно. Хари и Рон бяха винаги насреща й и винаги щяха да се опитат да намерят решение за проблемите й, винаги бяха там, когато тя имаше нужда от тях, но се съмняваше, че разбират и половината от тревогите и вълненията й, макар да се правеха на много заинтересовани. Тя знаеше, че го правят само, за да не я обидят и защото се чувстваха някакъв вид длъжни към нея. Все пак тя им помагаше за почти всяко есе, съчинение или каквато и да била домашна, дадена им от учителите. С Драко бе различно. Той не си даваше сметка, защото го правеше напълно непринудено и естествено, но Хърмаяни го забелязваше. Той я разбираше и беше способен да вникне в думите и така, както никой друг не успяваше. Разбираше сарказма й и отговаряше по напълно същия начин, разсъждаваше подобно на нея и го вълнуваха същите неща и теми, които и Хърмаяни. Е, като изключим куидича. За нея Драко бе като неочаквано ясно небе след продължителна буря - непредвидим, ясен в действията си и носещ радост. Под каквато и да е форма.

Когато пристигна в болничното крило, тя се вмъкна съвсем тихо и видя мадам Помфри до леглото на Рон. Тя се приближи до жената и, виждайки, че Рон спи, прошепна с най-тихия си глас:

- Как е той?

Мадам Помфри се обърна и се усмихна насреща й.

- Възстановява се много по-бързо от очакваното. Ще мога да го изпиша още утре, а може и днес следобед, зависи как е състоянието му днес – Хърмаяни кимна. – Има повече външни наранявания, сякаш е бил вързан с въжета.

- Повярвайте, мадам Помфри, действията на Рон не винаги имат сносно обяснение. Дори и аз не знам какво прави, че да си причини _това _– излъга Хърмаяни убедено, поглеждайки към една от драскотините по ръката на Рон.

Не можеше да позволи мадам Помфри да заподозре нещо, макар че тя вече подозираше. Беше безсмислено да се опитва да я лъже за драскотините и следите от отварите, които бяха давани на Рон по време на престоя му при смъртожадните. Хърмаяни силно се съмняваше, че през цялото време Луциус Малфой и Питър Петигрю са седели при Рон, за да го бавят. Със сигурност бяха идвали още от славната групичка на Волдемор и само при представата какво му бяха или какво биха могли да му причинят, тя настръхна и я обзе леко чувство на страх и несигурност. Явно вече и в Хогуортс човек не беше в безопасност. Тя и бездруго не вярваше на глупостите, които Корнелиус Фъдж се опитваше да проповядва и да настройва магьосническия свят срещу Дъмбълдор. Явно министърът бе забравил как само преди няколко години изпращаше куп писма до Дъмбълдор дневно, за да го пита за това и онова. Сега всички броеве на „Пророчески вести" бяха пълни с противни статии срещу директора и поддръжниците му.

Хърмаяни постоя още малко при Рон и тъкмо, когато се бе наканила да си тръгва, той отвори очи. Тя го погледна и се усмихна.

- Къде съм? – попита объркано Рон.

- На сигурно в „Хогуортс".

- Какво се случи? – понечи да започне да разпитва той, но Хърмаяни му направи знак да мълчи.

- Утре ще говорим. Мадам Помфри каза, че днес следобяд може да те изпише.

Рон кимна.

- Ще тръгвам сега. По-късно пак ще мина. Оставих ти малко храна на шкафчето – каза Хърмаяни и се насочи към вратата.

Излезе от болничното крило и се запъти към библиотеката, за да порешава тестове за СОВА. Подготвяше се много усилено за тези изпити и нямаше да допусне да изкара по-малко от „Надхвърлящ очакванията" на всеки от тях. Понякога дори самата тя се удивявяше от способността си да запомня и да помни много от нещата, които бе прочела. В първи курс почти беше наизустила всички учебници, защото смяташе, че щом идва от мъгълско семейство и не знае нищо за света на магьосниците, трябва да е подготвена. Беше останала с представата, че децата, израснали с магия, която ги заобикаля, ще знаят всичко за нея и ще могат да боравят сносно.

- Добро утро, Хърмаяни! – познат глас я поздрави зад гърба й и тя се обърна, за да види Джини.

- Добро и на теб, Джин. Към библиотеката ли отиваш?

- Да. Не. Да, но първо ще хапна нещо. Ела с мен. Бас държа, че не си яла.

Хърмаяни завъртя очи и се усмихна.

- Ходих да видя Рон. Много по-добре е. Мадам Помфри каза, че днес следобяд може да го изпише – каза Хърмаяни, докато двете вървяха към Голямата зала.

- Ние с Фред и Джордж ходихме вчера вечерта – съобщи по-скоро на себе си Джини и се взря някак замислено в празното пространство, разстилащо се по коридора. – Хърмаяни?

- Да?

- Какво точно е станало с Рон?

Хърмаяни се замисли дали да разкаже на Джини за това, че брат й е бил похитен от банда смъртожадни и най-вероятно се е оказал лице в лице със самия Волдемор, макар че не бе сигурна. Ако й кажеше, новината щеше да стигне и до Моли Уизли, а най-малкото, което искаше Хърмаяни беше това, майката на Рон да е нащрек постоянно, защото трите й деца в Хогуортс не са в безопасност вече, както всички поддръжници на Дъмбълдор си мислеха.

- Обеща да ми кажеш – наруши мълчанието Джини.

- Нека първо да хапнем – помъчи се да спечели време Хърмаяни, за да обмисли какво точно да каже на Джини, за да не я притесни. Всъщност такава опция не съществуваше.

Влязоха в Голямата зала и се насочиха към масата на грифиндорци, където седяха само Невил и Шеймъс. Хърмаяни и Джини седнаха срещу тях.

- Добро утро! – поздрави Хърмаяни.

- Не е добро – изпъшка Невил и се огледа тревожно наоколо.

- Защо? – полюбопитства Джини.

- Тревър отново го няма – оповести вместо Невил Шеймъс.

- Виждали ли сте го? Баба ще ме убие, ако не го намеря – Невил погледна момичетата с поглед, пълен с притеснение и безпокойство.

- Съжалявам, Невил. Не сме – потърка слепоочието си Хърмаяни, която все още се мъчеше да измисли сносно обяснение на всичко онова, което се бе случило с Рон. Момчето я погледна с още по-голямо притеснение, сякаш се тревожеше да не би да се е смахнала, сетне стана от масата и двамата с Шеймъс излязоха да търсят изчезналия жабок.

- Е? – Джини я погледна въпросително.

Хърмаяни огледа набързо масите на Рейвънклоу („Чо Чан, Луна Лъвгуд и Робърт Хилиард.. неделя, ден за учене, би трябвало да има повече хора"), Хафълпаф („Не е същото без Седрик" помисли си с тъга в гласа Хърмаяни) и Слидерин («Блейз Забини, надут пуяк, Паркинсън, плиткоумна кокошка, все едно е дошла от магистралата към Лондон."). Очите й се преместиха встрани, очаквайки да видят Драко Малфой, но за нейна изненада, той не бе там. Защо ли се бавеше?

- Хърмаяни! – познат глас я сепна и тя с нежелание се извърна към Джини. – Моля те.

- Рон.. – започна несигурно тя и спря. За миг през ума й минаха ужасените лица на Джини и другите, когато разберат. Другото момиче усети колебанието й.

- Изплюй камъчето, Хърмаяни! Става въпрос за брат ми!

- Не ти казах толкова време точно, защото ставаше въпрос за него! Отвлякоха го смъртожадни – изрече Хърмаяни с необичаен и неестествен равен тон, сякаш четеше на някой скучна обява от стар брой на „Пророчески вести".

Джини застина с полуотворена уста. Ръката й се отмести от масата и закри очите й. Започна енергично да разтрива слепоочията си, макар че Хърмаяни знаеше, че го прави само, защото не иска да я погледне в очите.

- Защо не ми каза? Кой друг знае?

- Трябваше да се погрижим Рон да е в безопасност – каза Хърмаяни и от въпросителното и недоверчиво донякъде изражение на лицето на приятелката си разбра, че трябва да разкаже цялата история.

- Не вярвам да не си забелязала, че преди да изчезне, Рон се държеше необичайно. Пропускаше тренировки и не се хранеше редовно. Освен това започна да храни някакво смахнато уважение към Снейп. След като изчезна се почудихме къде може да е изчезнал и стигнахме до извода, че някой през цялото време се е представял за него с помощта на Многоликова отвара, а истинският Рон е бил отвлечен от Питър Петигрю и Луциус Малфой. Вчера отидохме до къщата на Риддъл в Литъл Хангълтън и го намерихме там, завързан с въжета, а до него стояха Петигрю и Луциус Малфой. След това може би се досещаш какво последва. Важното сега е, че Рон е в безопасност тук.

Джини бе престанала да разтрива слепоочията си и сега изглеждаше по-скоро заинтересована, отколкото ядосана или нещо от сорта, както Хърмаяни бе предполагала. Изведнъж я погледна в очите и каза:

- Чакай.. С кой още си ходила да спасяваш Рон? Защо постоянно говореше в множествено число?

Хърмаяни искрено се страхуваше от реакцията на Джини, която, ако разбереше, че Малфой е другият основен виновник за това, брат й да е на сигурно място, сигурно щеше да изпадне в изблик на ярост, последствията от който Хърмаяни не бе способна да предвиди. Изведнъж усети нечии очи да я гледат и щом се обърна инстинктивно към притежателя им ведно с Джини видяха

- Драко Малфой – промълви шепнешком момиче с рижа коса и заби глава в масата.

Хърмаяни погледна Драко с вина в очите, а той отвърна с разбиращ поглед, който след миг се отмести към забилата глава в масата Джини.

- Джини..

Тя вдигна главата си.

- Сериозно, Хърмаяни, по-добре да беше взела Невил! – изхили се Джини и избухна в истеричен смях, след което стана от масата, вземайки си чантата. – Драко Малфой имал смелост да спаси брат ми и да види реакцията ми след това!

- Няма ли да ми се ядосаш? – попита Хърмаяни предпазливо.

- Е, ядосана съм ти, задето не ми каза толкова време, но съм по-щастлива, че Роналд вече е добре – каза през смях тя и продължи да се смее по целия път към библиотеката.

С Джини прекараха страхотен ден, макар и да учиха през цялото време. Тя не спря да повтаря как от тази работа с Малфой щяло да излезе нещо повече и как Хърмаяни поне била уцелила добре изглеждаща партия. Колкото и да не и се искало да признае, Джини смятала, че Малфой изглежда добре за слидеринец. Хърмаяни приемаше с усмивка всичките саркастични забележки на Джини към характера на слидеринеца и се смееше на сравненията, които приятелката й не пропускаше да направи. Сравняваше го с всичко – от горски феи до великани и обратното. След това поиска Хърмаяни да й разкаже за това, как са се запознали с Малфой и как са станали толкова близки за толкова кратко време, че чак той да поиска да й помага да спаси Рон и да застане срещу собствения си баща. Хърмаяни можеше спокойно да каже, че Джини остана меко казано изумена от информацията, която получи и през останалото време, което прекараха заедно тя не спря да развива нови и нови теории как между Драко и Хърмаяни летели флуиди.

Самата Хърмаяни бе изключително доволна от неделята, защото успя да провери всичките си домашни и да реши сума ти тестове за СОВА, както и да почете допълнително стари и предстоящи уроци. Остана до късно в библиотеката, защото проверяваше картата си по Астрономия. Джини вече си беше тръгнала, когато часовникът на Хърмаяни отбеляза настъпването на двайсетия час от денонощието и тя си каза, че вече е време да приключва с ученето. Сигурно бе учила повече от половината рейвънклоуци днес. Тя сгъна грижливо картата си по Астрономия, прибра я в чантата си и извади оттам една от любимите си книги, класика в жанра – „Гордост и предразсъдъци" от Джейн Остин. Седна на масата и започна да чете. Беше толкова погълната от съдбите на г-н Дарси, г-н Бенет и дъщерите му и г-н Бингли и сестрите му, че не забеляза кога два сребърни ириса се бяха вперили в нея. Тя вдигна поглед от книгата.

- Уизли знае за брат си, нали? – попита с лека насмешка в гласа той.

- Мисля, че знаеш, че тя знае – засмя се Хърмаяни.

- Да, разбрах още в Голямата зала – Драко продължаваше да я гледа, но скоро след това отмести очите си към книгата. – „Гордост и предразсъдъци". Не знаех, че можеш да четеш, Грейнджър – добави той саркастично.

- И на мен не ми бе известно, че високопоставен чистокръвен магьосник като _Вас, милорд,_ смее да чете _мъгълска литература._

- О, милейди, заблудата ви е обгърнала както утринната мъгла обгръща пространството.

Двамата избухната в смях и Хърмаяни забеляза леката трапчинка на лявата буза на слидеринеца.

- Не знам дали ти е известно, Грейнджър, но отсега нататък нищо няма да е същото – каза вече сериозен Драко.

- Какво имаш предвид?

- Ако решиш да останем приятели.

- Какво значи ако реша? Това, че ти позволих да дойдеш с мен, за да спасим най-добрия ми приятел не ти ли говори достатъчно? – Хърмаяни го погледна и шоколад и сребро се сляха.

- След като приключи, мислех-

- Драко – Хърмаяни спря устните му с пръсти. – Вярвам ти.

Той се усмихна и седна до нея на масата, отмятайки нежно косата й на другата страна, за да не й влиза в очите. Забеляза я как се усмихва леко на вниманието му и обляга главата си на рамото му. Премести книгата си така, че и той да може да чете и двамата потънаха в съдбите на героите от книгата.


	14. Глава Четиринайсета

**ГЛАВА ЧЕТИРИНАЙСЕТА**

_**Завръщането на Рон**_

В неделя следобяд Рон бе изписан от болничното крило и докато се прибираше към общата стая на Грифиндор заедно с Джини и Фред и Джордж, в главата му се оформяше един единствен въпрос, породен от множество други второстепенни. Въпросът беше: „Какво се случи с мен?". Последното, което помнеше бе как нисък набит мъж с прошарена коса, наподобяваща миша козина, го бе зашеметил с някакво изпарение от шишенце с течност и спомените му свършваха дотам. От времето, което бе прекарал в къщата на Риддъл бе разбрал единствено, че ниският мъж е Питър Петигрю и че някой друг се представя за него в Хогуортс. Той виждаше често и Луциус Малфой, който идваше, за да дава нареждания на бившия плъх Скабърс от името на общия им господар – Волдемор. Рон беше благодарен на двамата смъртожадни, че го наричаха „господарят" или „лордът" и не назоваваха истинското му име, защото само при споменаването му той потръпваше и лицето му се обливаше в студена пот. Бе сигурен, че иска да забрави за времето, прекарано с двама смъртожадни в къщата, където Волдемор е живял някога, а ако се вярваше на приказките между Луциус Малфой и Петигрю, това би означавало, че в тази къща преди много години Волдемор е убил собствените си родители, а същата година, преди няма и половин година – стария градинар Франк.

Фред и Джордж не знаеха повече от брат си. Дори, може да се каже, той бе по-осведомен от тях за случващото се в момента. Плиткоумността на Петигрю бе позволила на Рон да разбере донякъде случващото се с Волдемор, защото бившият плъх често говореше на себе си и в такива моменти Рон се чудеше дали вече окончателно не е загубил разсъдъка си.

Джини вървеше зад тримата си братя и се мъчеше да асимилира новата за нея информация. Хърмаяни й бе казала, че брат й е бил в плен на двама смъртожадни, единият от които е бивш _плъх_. Тя се изпълни с отвращение и чисто презрение към Питър Петигрю – за низкия и долен характер, който притежаваше и за нелоялността към родителите на Хари. След едно поколение, на което бе навредил достатъчно много и бе оставил магьосническия свят без едни от най-храбрите си и смели войни и едно пеленаче на грижите на презиращите го роднини, Петигрю явно щеше да създава проблеми и сега, когато същото това пеленаче вече се превръщаше от хилаво момче в мъж с характер. Сетне се замисли за странното желание на Малфой да помага на Хърмаяни – Драко Малфой да помага на Хърмаяни Грейнджър. Това беше нечувано, невиждано, непрочитано и изобщо всяка дума, която започва с „не". Джини се зачуди дали някой го е накарал или дали вече е станал смъртожаден, но отхвърли и двете възможности бързо. Първата, защото трудно можеше да се накара такова момче да извърши нещо насила, още повече, че нещото беше да помогне на мътнород. Втората, защото още нямаше Черния знак на ръката си. Така тя се замисли дали Драко Малфой, слидеринецът, тиранинът на Хърмаяни и героят от всичките й кошмари не храни някакво нежно чувство към нея. Джини се отказваше от задачата да определи това чувство, защото още се съмняваше, че същество от рода Малфой може да чувства нещо по-възвишено от глад или плътски пориви. Обеща на себе си да провери как стои тази работа, защото характерът й просто нямаше да и даде покой, докато не разбере дали слидеринецът просто си играе с чувствата на приятелката й, защото не бе чула Хърмаяни нито веднъж да се оплаче от компанията на Малфой.

Четиримата Уизли стигнаха до портрета на Дебелата дама и тя, след като поздрави радостно Рон, започна да разпитва за това, как така е изчезнал и защо всички говорели за отвличане от смъртожадни. Момчето беше очевидно поласкано от такъв внезапен прилив на внимание и с радост се зае да отговаря на въпросите й, или по-точно щеше да го направи, ако сестра му не го бе дръпнала припряно, промърморвайки паролата. Рон свъси вежди, а близнаците се пошегуваха нещо зад него и се разнесе кикот в коридора към общата стая.

Щом влязоха в общата стая, се усети видим полъх на промяна в настроението на всички, които бяха там. Разнесе се шушукане и размяна на любопитни погледи. След като първоначалния шок премина, последва изпадане в бурна еуфория и разпит над Рон, който, види се, не му бе никак неприятен. Скоро той бе заобиколен от голяма тълпа момчета и доста момичета и разказваше разпалено за подвизите си и как бил заключен в студено и мрачно подземие, но тъй като един от похитителите му си изпуснал пръчката на пода, Рон съумял да я вземе навреме и да избяга. Той стъкмяваше собствената си героична легенда с такива детайли и скорост, че дори и известен писател би му завидял. Освен това, той внимаваше да не прекали и така създаваше на историята си интересен и достоверен сюжет. Вместо да останат при него, за да слушат невероятните му приключения, другите три части от Уизли се разпръснаха на различни страни: близнаците отидоха при една голяма банда първокурсници и започнаха да предлагат нови забавления, които щяха да бъдат част от шегобийницата им, а Джини потърси с очи Хърмаяни, но след като съзря само Хари, отиде при него.

- Поздрави ли вече стария си приятел за завръщането му? – попита тя.

- Като гледам каква тълпа от почитатели се е събрала, си казах, че не искам да бъда смачкан в тълпата – засмя се добросърдечно той. – Пък и сутринта ходих да го видя.

- Къде е Хърмаяни? Виждал ли си я?

- Не, но предполагам, че е в библиотеката. Напоследък прекарва доста повече време от обикновеното – зашепна тайно той, сякаш доверяваше на Джини някаква строга тайна. – Мисля, че се среща с някой.

- И си напълно прав – отговори лъчезарно Джини и лицето и бе озарено от усмивка до ушите. Любопитството на Хари се изостри и той присви зелените си очи.

- Как.. С кой?

- Аз имам подозрение, но не бих могла да бъда сигурна. Ако реши, тя сама ще ти каже – приключи темата Джини и хвърли поглед към брат си, пред който все още имаше струпана тълпа.

- А ти? – последва пауза. – Срещаш ли се с някой?

Хари го накара да прозвучи небрежно и попитано между другото, но всъщност тази тема или по-точно този аспект от живота на по-малката сестра на най-добрия му приятел го интересуваше особено много. През последните няколко месеца бе открил в нея странно очарование, което възбуждаше интереса му и той все по-често мислеше за Джини и в главата си я описваше като странно създание на природата, властващо над него с красотата и ума си. Не смееше да я попита дали чувства нещо повече от платонична любов към него, защото такъв въпрос, поне според него, бе меко казано неудачен и глупав, а и това, тя да му отвърне с „не", го плашеше повече от всичко друго. След като с Чо не бяха постигнали кой знае какъв забележителен успех в отношенията си, той чувстваше, че ако тя го потърси, ще я отхвърли. Вече не чувстваше онези пеперуди в стомаха си, щом тя го заговореше. Не търсеше одобрението й, погледите й и усмивките й. Сега той бе пленен от едно съвсем различно създание, което го очароваше все повече с всяка изминала секунда – Джини Уизли беше темпераментна, горда и пряма, а това бяха качества, които Хари ценеше безкрайно много.

- Не – отвърна почти веднага Джини и му се усмихна. – А изглежда и няма желаещи кандидати.

Макар да каза последното изречение със същия тон, тя добави скрито послание към Хари, но не можеше да разбере дали го е усетил. Тя беше абсолютно убедена, че той я харесва, след като увлечението му с Чо Чан беше вече към края си. Виждаше го в погледите, които той й отправяше, а тя потъваше в изумруденозелените му очи и се взираше в тях, в тяхната чистота и непринуденост. Джини го бе харесала още от първия ден, когато го видя в „Хралупата" и когато и се удаде възможност да го разгледа и да го опознае по-отблизо. Привлече я фактът, че макар да беше известен и да имаше славата и възможностите да се движи в много по-висши кръгове на обществото, той предпочете да дружи с недотам заможното, но пък истинско семейство Уизли. Тя знаеше цената си и се радваше, че и Хари я зачита. Според нея той беше единственото момче, което я харесваше заради самата нея, а не заради външността й.

Джини бе прекъсната от мислите си от една топла ръка, сложена на рамото й. Тази на Хърмаяни.

- Здравей, Джин – поздрави я тя, но си личеше, че мислите й бяха другаде. – Хари, виждаш ми се блед.

Тя заснова около него с топлотата на майчинското чувство. Хари се понадигна от креслото, млясна и се прозя лениво.

- Не спах добре снощи. Белегът ме болеше – поясни той и на лицето на Хърмаяни се изписа тревога, примесена с интерес.

- Сънува ли нещо? – попита тя, сядайки страничната облегалка на креслото.

- Не. Само някакви неопределени предмети.

- Странно – каза по-скоро на себе си Хърмаяни, след това се огледа наоколо. – Къде е Рон? Изписа ли го мадам Помфри вече?

- Да, ей там е; наслаждава се на петнайсетте си минути слава – Хари посочи дъното на стаята, където Рон седеше и говореше с няколко момчета. Хърмаяни се засмя. Старият Рон се бе завърнал с пълната си сила. Тя тръгна да се изкачва по стълбите, но Джини я последва. Тя усети, че Хърмаяни е развълнувана и това не се бе случило току-така. Имаше си причина и Джини бързо я отгатна. Щом приятелката й влезе в спалнята, тя я последва и затвори безшумно вратата след себе си.

- Госпожице Грейнджър, чакам обяснение за безпричинното ви отсъствие от общата стая – издекламира строго Джини, а след това на лицето й се появи усмивка до ушите. – Беше със стария ми приятел Малфой, нали?

Хърмаяни кимна леко и бузите й поруменяха.

- И къде бяхте?

- В библиотеката.

- Библиотеката! – Джини театрално се престори, че припада от вълнение. – И какво правихте там?

- Четохме «Гордост и предразсъдъци» заедно – отговори безразлично Хърмаяни, докато подреждаше нещата си в нощното шкафче.

- Нищо повече? – Джини изглеждаше разочарована. Хърмаяни я погледна, направи гримаса и вдигна рамене.

- Ти какво очакваше? Среднощно натискане ли? – засмя се приятелката й и седна до нея на леглото.

- Ами.. нещо такова, макар че самата идея за натискане с Малфой е отвратителна – съобщи Джини важно и се разплу на леглото, лягайки. – И не се прегърнахте поне? – каза тя, ставайки и впервайки големите си очи в тези на Хърмаяни.

- Е, имаше известна доза романтика – тя легна до Джини. – Все пак с тази книга в ръце не можеш да останеш безчувствен.

Джини кимна.

Не можеше да проумее как най-добрата й приятелка, която имаше или поне се водеше, че има здрав разум, може да се среща с Драко Малфой. Та той бе най-големият й враг през всичките досегашни години в Хогуортс. Джини си спомняше как когато беше в първи курс, а Хърмаяни във втори, Малфой я бе нарекъл мътнород и тя го понесе тежко. Винаги намираше повод да я обиди или огорчи с нещо – било злобно подмятане за произхода й, или забележка по повод знанията й, всичко в нея бе подлагано на съмнение от някакъв надут самохвалко, който дори не можеше да си завърже връзките на обувките без чужда помощ. Джини също го ненавиждаше заради подигравките, които тя и братята й бяха понесли през всичките тези години. Тя беше на мнение, че за Малфой само и единствено той е достоен за самия себе си. Той бе нарцистичен и егоистичен идиот, за когото, според Джини, не си струваше Хърмаяни да хаби времето си. Вярно, беше му признателна отчасти, задето е помогнал да спасят Рон и то много, но мнението й за него като човек се бе изградило лошо и сега трябваше да направи далеч по-смели неща, за да се издигне в очите й. Джини погледна Хърмаяни, която вече затваряше очите си на леглото. Изглежда на нея компанията на Малфой не й беше неприятна, дори двамата се радваха на присъствието на другия. Джини виждаше погледите, които биваха отправяни към Хърмаяни от слидеринската маса и злобните подмятания по неин адрес от Панси Паркинсън, на които Драко отвръщаше с язвителни забележки. Напоследък тя прекарваше повече време с него, отколкото с нея, Рон и Хари и това не можеше да става просто ей така. Нещото, от което Джини се страхуваше беше Малфой да не нарани Хърмаяни, защото бе видимо, че тя изпитва нещо повече от приятелски чувства към него. Когато гледаше към него се усмихваше неволно и когато Джини я попиташе защо, тя се сепваше и ставаше разконцентрирана и разсеяна и дълго време след това не можеше да се съсредоточи напълно в нищо. Умът й беше на друго място, при друг човек и му принадлежеше. Тя самата нямаше нищо против евентуална връзка между слидеринеца и Хърмаяни, стига той да я зачиташе и да я уважаваше като човек. Защото Хърмаяни беше ценна, по-ценна от всичките момичета, с които Малфой бе имал мимолетни и безчувствени, или по-скоро едностранни връзки. Тя можеше да му даде обич и загриженост, които рядко се срещаха сред злобните слидеринки или надменните рейвънклоуки. „Дори" помисли си тя, „Хари няма да има нищо против тях." Така си и беше. Беше убедена, че той няма да се откаже от приятелството си с Хърмаяни, защото и за него тя беше много ценна. Той държеше на нея и я имаше като сестра, на която може да сподели всичко и при която да потърси утеха или да помоли за решение на някой проблем. Пък и за него Малфой щеше да е ценен съюзник в предстоящата борба с Волдемор, а ако Хърмаяни и Драко се задържеха дотогава, той със сигурност щеше да се бие на страната на Хари.

Единственият човек, който нямаше да одобри връзката на Драко и Хърмаяни, беше Рон. Сестра му отдавна бе разбрала, че той храни по-нежни чувства към най-добрата си приятелка, макар че тя самата не знаеше нищо за това и беше в неведение. Джини бе разбрала за чувствата на Рон на бала им миналата година, а тогава беше сигурно, че и Хърмаяни изпитва същото. Но явно й беше писнало да чака и сега вниманието й бе погълнато от субекта на има Драко Малфой.

Хърмаяни полуотвори очите си и попита колко е часът. Джини отмести поглед към часовника на ръкта си.

- Десет без пет. Лягай си, четенето с Малфой измаря – подразни я тя и затвори вратата тъкмо навреме, преди да бъде уцелена от възглавницата на Лавендър.

Хърмаяни си взе душ и се върна към спомените от вечерта.

_- Да се разходим ли някъде? – попита тя, когато прочетоха няколко глави от книгата._

_- Грейнджър, вън е студено. Пак ще умреш от студ. _

_Хърмаяни го погледна лошо._

_- Какво? Вън дърво и камък се пука от студ, а ти се разхождаш по тениски – оправда се той и вдигна вежди._

_- Някои хора сме топлокръвни и имаме запазена топлина – отвърна му Хърмаяни. – Вие студенокръвните сте обречени на хиляди пластове дрехи, защото топлината ви напуска преди да кажете „аз съм тъпак"._

_- Да пробваме ли? – присви очи Драко и се усмихна подигравателно._

_- О, Малфой, всички знаем, че си тъпак, няма нужда да го казваш публично – изхили се Хърмаяни и легна на масата, превивайки се. _

_- Ха-ха. Напиках се от смях – каза саркастично Малфой и започна да я гъделичка. Хърмаяни се запревива още повече и цялата почервеня, а косата й се разроши и Драко, ако не друго, получи солидна порция косми в устата си. _

_- Грейнджър, смяташ ли все някога да се подстрижеш? – попита той, когато сметна, че порцията коса за днес му е достатъчна._

_- Не. Искам да те дразня с косата си до края на живота си – изплези му се тя. _

_- Наглост – каза Драко и се засмя. Харесваше му компанията й, защото тя го караше да се чувства истински. Някак освободен. С никой друг не можеше да се държи така свободно и да разговаря на всякаква тема, защото или едните бяха прекалено плиткоумни, или другите бяха прекалено самоизтъкващи се. Хърмаяни беше природно интелигентна, а като се добавеше и свръхзапаса й от знания, които бе започнала да трупа още лятото преди първата си година в Хогуортс, тя беше може би най-умната ученичка в цялото училище. Той я погледна за миг и блясъкът в очите й проникна някъде дълбоко в сърцето му. Отвори уста, за да й каже нещо, но след това реши, че засега трябва да го остави в себе си. Вместо това той каза:_

_- Става късно. Хайде, ще те изпратя до общата ви стая – промълви полугласно и Хърмаяни го погледна с тревога._

_- Има ли ти нещо? – попита тя._

_- Не, просто ме боли главата от приказките ти – каза той с насмешка и се засмя._

_Тя отговори на усмивката му и го бутна в стената. Вървяха мълчаливо няколко минути, а в главата на Драко се заформяше едно чувство и една мисъл. Възможно ли бе да е влюбен. В Грейнджър. В Хърмаяни. В нея. Чувството, когато я прегръщаше, когато малкото й тяло се опираше в неговото, го караше минава през малък Голям взрив в собственото си тяло и имаше чувството, че ще експлодира. Тя беше толкова малка и крехка и в същото време толкова силна и смела.. Не знаеше как да определи чувствата си, но те определено бяха нещо повече от приятелски. Беше готов да й го каже, но страхът от отхвърляне го спираше. Досега никога не бе изпитвал този тип страх, защото знаеше, че всяко момиче, което поиска, беше в краката му преди да каже каквото и да било или да направи нещо определено за нея. Те просто се интересуваха от обвивката му, а Хърмаяни бе проникнала в душата му и сега той усещаше, че нацяло зависи от присъствието й и от благоразположението й. Усещаше, че тя има власт над него и че й се възхищава във всяко едно отношение. _

_- Добре ли си, Драко? По-блед си от обикновено – бяха стигнали общата стая и Хърмаяни се вглеждаше в лицето му притеснено. Той побърза да я успокои. _

_- Нищо ми няма, казах ти. Малко съм изморен – усмихна и се той._

_Тя го прегърна, надигайки се на пръсти и му лепна една бърза целувка по бузата._

_- Ще се видим на закуска – каза тя, прошепвайки паролата на Дебелата дама. Драко не й отговори нищо, а само стоеше пред входа, неспособен да реагира. След една секунда се отърси от чувствата, които напираха да излязат и тръгна надолу. Докато слизаше по стълбите, чу Дебелата дама да казва:_

_- Любовта е във въздуха, щом слидеринец и грифиндорка са се влюбили!_


	15. Глава Петнайсета

**ГЛАВА ПЕТНАЙСЕТА**

_**Предколедни изненади**_

Тази седмица бе последната преди коледната ваканция. Вече бе четвъртък и всички бяха обхванати от коледно настроение, дори професор Снейп. Учителите даваха по-малко домашни, бяха по-снизходителни към учениците си и през по-голямата част от часовете украсяваха класните стаи с най-различни играчки и гирлянди. Професор Флитуик по цял ден беше зает с украсата на Голямата зала и коридорите, та изобщо не караха часове по Вълшебство последните два дни. Совите се изпращаха и получаваха по-бързо и повече от всякога, защото тази година много ученици щяха да ходят на почивка на екзотични острови или на ски в мъгълски курорти и постоянно пишеха до родителите си какъв багаж да вземат и какъв да оставят. В събота, навечерието на Коледа, посещението до Хогсмийд щеше да е по-дълго от обикновеното, а в седем часа щеше да има голяма празнична вечеря, както се бе изказал Дъмбълдор.

Хърмаяни беше доста въодушевена относно предстоящите празници и по-голямата част от свободното си време прекарваше в общата стая и спалните, където украсяваха с гирлянди и подреждаха елхите. Тя се вълнуваше за Коледа, а и за Нова Година, защото тя и Драко щяха да останат в замъка. Първоначално с родителите й смятаха да ходят на ски в алпите, но тъй като изникна неотложен ангажимент, родителите й трябваха да останат в Лондон за Коледа и Хърмаяни не сметна за нужно да се връща там, защото и без това те щяха да бъдат извън къщи по цял ден и накрая нямаше да си е струвало разходите и разходката. След вечеря с Драко бяха планирали да си организират малко парти в Нужната стая и всеки можеше да покани когото иска. Засега не се очертаваха много хора, защото почти всички щяха да се прибират у дома си за празниците, но и малката компания, която щеше да е с тях, им бе напълно достатъчна. Тя все още не си беше измислила тоалет за това парти, но с помощта на Джини, която бе решила да остане с приятелката си, Хърмаяни бе сигурна, че ще изглежда повече от добре. В този момент се предполагаше, че трябва да е в час по Вълшебство, но тъй като професор Флитуик беше зает, те имаха свободен час и двете с Джини (която нямаше да има часове целия ден) сега украсяваха стените на общата стая и почистваха праха. Накрая всичко блестеше с коледен дух и двете, определено доволни от работата си, слязоха в Голямата зала, за да хапнат. Както и очакваше Хърмаяни, Рон седеше там и пред него бяха наредени около пет чинии, няколко от които вече бяха опразнени. Хърмаяни хвърли на Джини поглед, който сякаш казваше: «Старите навици се губят трудно.» и седнаха от двете страни на Рон. Той им изпелтечи нещо като «Здрасти» и продължи да се тъпче.

- Рон, спри да се тъпчеш като прасе за малко, остави стомаха ти да преработи храната и ми отговори на един въпрос – започна делово Хърмаяни.

- Ка'ъф? – попита Рон, устата му все още заета от известно количество пилешко.

- Ще останеш ли тук за Коледа? Организирам парти и ако искаш, можеш да дойдеш.

- Но ние всички се прибираме за Коледа – очите на Рон се разшириха и той погледна към Джини.

- Аз ще остана. Мисля, че Фред и Джордж няма да са тук, защото имат да правят някакви експерименти за шегобийницата, но обещаха да ни оставят фойерверки – обясни Джини.

- Но мама..

- Говорих с нея и с татко – усмихна се победоносно Джини и се обърна към Хърмаяни.

- В такъв случай и аз ще остана – каза Рон и се върна към пилешкото. – Но после ти се разправяй с мама! – добави той с пълна уста.

Щом уредиха въпроса с Рон, който, разбира се, нямаше да узнае, че Драко Малфой ще е един от домакините на партито, Джини и Хърмаяни излязоха от Голямата зала и отидоха да поседят при Хагрид, който ги беше поканил на чай. Преди това се прибраха в общата стая, за да се облекат, защото навън духаше силен северен вятър и валеше сняг от няколко дни насам. След като най-сетне стигнаха до къщичката на Хагрид и почукаха, се чу лаят на Фанг и секунда след това бяха посрещнати радушно от великана.

- Заповядайте, заповядайте – подкани ги да влязат той. – Не сме се виждали от векове, ама тряб'аше да се погрижа за градината. И мойта не е лесна. Кажете, има ли нещо ново при вас?

- Всички украсяваме за Коледа – каза Хърмаяни. – Виждам, че и ти не си останал по-назад.

- Винаги в крак с модата – намигна Хагрид и им сипа чай в в големи чаени чаши.

Миниатюрната къщичка на Хагрид беше станала много уютна с украсата по стените и малката елха до леглото. По стените бяха закачени множество разноцветни гирлянди, които Хагрид беше зашил сам едни за други, а на тях висяха играчки за елха. Над камината се мъдреше голям коледен чорап, а на главата на Фанг имаше коледна шапчица.

Джини и Хърмаяни постояха известно време при Хагрид и тримата си говореха оживено, но когато видя, че навън се стъмва, Хагрид ги изпрати до половината път и след това се върна да си наглежда коледните курабийки и много съжали, че не са станали навреме, та да могат и момичетата да си опитат от тях. Хърмаяни и Джини забързаха нагоре по пътечката, но посоката на вятъра се бе изменила и сега той духаше срещу тях, правейки връщането им обратно много трудно. Когато най-сетне се добраха до Входната зала и двете бяха мокри и почти замръзнали, и се втурнаха нагоре по стълбите да се преобличат. Дебелата дама им направи забележка, преди да ги пусне, че ще изцапат пода с кал, но двете бяха прекалено заети да цедят вода от дрехите си, която допреди две минути беше сняг, който се сипеше на парцали върху главите им.

Двете влязоха в общата стая и се насочиха към спалните си, за да се преоблекат. Хърмаяни тръшна вратата зад себе си по невнимание и върху нея попаднаха два любопитни погледа: тези на близначките Патил. Те я огледаха въпросително и тя не можа да издържи и се разсмя.

- Не излизайте навън – предупреди ги тя, докато вадеше халата си от гардероба. – Вали силно.

По лицата на Парвати и Падма не личеше ни най-малко намерение да ходят да обикалят навън в снега и в момента, в който Хърмаяни затвори вратата на банята след себе си, те се спогледаха тревожно и излязоха от спалнята, за да я коментират на спокойтствие. Не че Хърмаяни щеше да бъде заинтересована, ако ги чуеше. Тя знаеше много добре какво мислят за нея трите й съквартирантки. И те, също както всички я мислеха за зубърка, която си вре носа само в прашасали книги и не умее да се забавлява. Досега никой, освен Джини отчасти, не беше успял да я извади от черупката й и да я накара да се отпусне. Всъщност, Хърмаяни нямаше нищо против да участва дейно на един шумен купон например, но това можеше да бъде възможно само ако компанията й допадаше и имаха общи интереси и теми на разговор. Но не й пукаше за мнението на другите. Тя гледаше собствените си интереси и не се поддаваше нито за миг на подигравките и язвителните забележки относно външния вид и характера й, които често биваха отправяни зад гърба й. Хърмаяни ненавиждаше лицемерието, което срещаше в лицата на Лавендър и двете близначки. В нейно присъствие те се държаха много добре и четирите се спогаждаха, но в момента, в който Хърмаяни ги оставеше сами, те започваха да злословят по неин адрес. Имаше моменти, в които дори не чакаха тя да затвори вратата след себе си и тя с интерес оставаше зад нея и слушаше гневните им тиради, изпълнени с няколко простовати думи и никакви доказателства. С четирите момичета, с които делеше спалнята си, не можеше да се проведе нормален интелигентен разговор и затова Хърмаяни избягваше разговорите с тях въобще.

Тя влезе в банята и пусна струята вода да потече, за да се стопли. Остави халата си настрана и сапуниса косата си. Мислите нахлуха в главата й още преди да може да ги спре. Банята бе сякаш някакво убежище и тук винаги й идваха странни мисли. В банята бе разсъждавала за най-различни неща: котки, мъгъли, причина за Големия взрив, същност на на пространството и живота. Имаше и доста интересни обекти за наблюдение и анализ: водата, тоалетната хартия и конецът за зъби. Напоследък, обаче, обикновените теми, върху които разсъждаваше, бяха изместени от темата за един определен човек. Драко Малфой

Хърмаяни не можеше да си обясни как той запълва по-голямата част от времето и ума й и не й досажда с това. Ако на негово място бе някой друг и тя бе принудена да прекарва по толкова време с този човек, нямаше да издържи и щеше да го разкара на втория ден. Повечето хора не разбираха нейните интереси и нямаха намерения да й помагат, а само да й пречат. Но Драко беше някак различен. Той не я отегчаваше и не й досаждаше с глупави въпроси. Двамата се допълваха взаимно, защото колкото и неприятно да й беше да го признае, единствен той от целия випуск можеше да се сравнява с нея по мисловна дейност и способности, като изключим Защита срещу Черните Изкуства, където Хари водеше безспорно. Драко винаги намираше начин да продължи тема, която Хърмаяни вече смяташе за изчерпана и да я развесели, когато й ставаше скучно от всичките книги, с които бе затрупана постоянно.

Тя спря кранчето и водата секна. Излезе, изсуши косата си набързо и облече някакви избелели дънки и пуловер. Обичаше да се облича така. Беше удобно и топло, а и изглеждаше добре. Колкото и да не се вярваше на болшинството, Хърмаяни се грижеше за външния си вид не по-малко от всички момичета в училището, които биха дали всичко, за да изглеждат добре. Тя не беше чак такава перфекционистка по отношение на външния си вид, но определено й харесваше това, което виждаше в огледалото. Тя пъхна пръчката си в джоба на пуловера и слезе надолу към Голямата зала.

Вече беше стигнала до Входната зала, когато чу познат глас да я вика по име. Тя се обърна и видя Джини, която идваше към нея.

- Къде беше толкова време? – попита я приятелката й, вдигайки вежди.

- Къпах се – отвърна Хърмаяни, разсмивайки се. – Ако не помниш, целите бяхме в кал.

- Помня; за нещастие – каза Джини. – Към Голямата зала ли отиваше?

- Да. С Драко се разбрахме да-

- Няма да понеса сцената. Трябва ли да ми го причиняваш? – попита Джини, влагайки целия сарказъм, на който бе способна.

Хърмаяни се подсмихна и влезе в Голямата зала. Там цареше оживление: професор Флитуик украсяваше елхата, а няколко ученици му помагаха. Дървото беше голямо и величествено и бе разположено по средата на залата, а четирите маси бяха наредени две по две една до друга. Рейвънклоуци и хафълпафци щяха да седят заедно, което означаваше, че Грифиндор щяха да делят места със слидеринци. Хърмаяни се забавляваше на гледката, която току-що бе изникнала в главата й: слидеринци и грифиндорци, замерящи се с храна и разменящи си обидни нападки. Тя беше убедена, че поне едно от двете предстоеше да се случи. Седна на масата и реши да изчака няколко минути.

- Зад теб съм, Грейнджър. Пазя ти гърба – тя се обърна и видя Драко.

- Не мисля, че има нужда – отвърна му с усмивка.

- Очаквай неочакваното – каза той.

Драко седна до нея и известно време двамата седяха без да си кажат нищо. Някакси това им доставяше удоволствие и мълчанието не досаждаше на нито единия. Думите сякаш използваха безсловесно заклинание, за да стигнат до ума на другия и сякаш си комуникираха само с поглед. Дори и да не искаха, привличаха погледите към себе си. Все пак не всеки ден се случваше двата индивида, мразещи се възможно най-много в Хогуортс, да седнат един до друг на една маса и да не си казват нищо, а да се гледат и да се усмихват един на друг от време на време. Скоро щяха да се намерят и клюкарстващи псевдопсихолози, които да започнат да тълкуват държанието на Драко и Хърмаяни и да изказват различни мнения, кое от кое по-несъвместими и невъзможни.

Хърмаяни погледна часовника си. Стрелките показваха седем и половина.

- Какво ще правиш на Коледа? – попита тя. Драко я погледна и се усмихна тъжно.

- Не мога да се прибера вкъщи. Баща ми ще ме убие. Буквално. Не видя ли погледа му, когато разбра онзи ден, че и аз съм с теб?

Беше го видяла, разбира се. Такъв поглед не се срещаше често. Поглед, пълен с жажда за мъст и силна ненавист. Тя се чудеше как един баща може да изпита такава силна ненавист към единствения си син, единствения си верен поданик и наследник. Въпреки че бяха една плът и кръв, Хърмаяни знаеше, че Драко се различава съществено по характер от мрачния си баща. Някъде дълбоко в сърцето си тя знаеше, че Драко Малфой не беше лош човек, а напротив. Обществото му бе залепило етикет заради семейството му, баща му не му оставяше собствен избор и така той се бе оказал приклещен между чука и наковалнята, оставайки му само да следва сляпо една пътека, която не му осигуряваше нищо, освен продължителен престой в Азкабан.

- Реши ли кого ще доведеш на партито утре? – попита тя, за да смени темата. Беше й повече от ясно, че на него не му се говори за семейни проблеми сега. Още повече, че беше седмицата преди Коледа и тя не искаше да му разваля настроението.

- Нот и Забини може да дойдат. Краб и Гойл вече заминаха, но няма да е голяма загуба. Ще има повече храна за нас – засмя се слидеринецът.

- А Панси Паркинсън? – попита Хърмаяни с любопитство.

- Постарах се да не научи, че ще има парти – подсмихна се Драко самодоволно.

- Мислех, че между вас има някаква вековна връзка – подразни го тя и завъртя очи.

- Нашата е нищо в сравнение с тази между теб и Уизъл – върна й го той. – Вече ви виждам слепени един за друг на партито на някое канапе.

- Малфой! Рон ми е-

- Само приятел – довърши Драко вместо нея и му се стори, че Хърмаяни го убива поне три пъти с поглед. Той премести погледа си от очите й на устните, разучавайки малките бръчици, които се появяваха, когато се усмихнеше и начина, по който прехапваше уста, когато беше нащрек. Следеше погледа й, сякаш искаше да я предпази да види нещо, което не трябва

Хърмаяни премести погледа си от сивите очи на Драко към часовника си и видя, че наближава осем и петнадесет.

- Трябва да тръгваш? – попита той.

- Хърмаяни! Какво търси Малфой при теб? – чу се страничен глас, много познат за Хърмаяни.

Тя се обърна, за да види Рон, чийто лице менеше нюансите на червено по-бързо от хамелеон. Върлинестата му фигура се извисяваше застрашително над Драко и Хърмаяни, а самият той ги гледаше с поглед, който би могъл да убива.

- Направи ли ти нещо? – попита Рон след няколко секунди мълчание.

- Както виждаш, не – отговори Хърмаяни, усмихвайки се.

- Изглежда докато аз се борих със смъртожадните, които ме бяха заловили, включително собственият му баща, вие сте станали големи приятели – процеди той, хвърляйки злобен поглед към Малфой.

В Хърмаяни се бореха две чувства – едното бе на раздразнението, породено от реакцията на Рон, а другото тя не можеше да определи. Изпитваше.. съпричастие. Разбирателство. Възхищение. Умът й трескаво прехвърляше определения за второто чувство, но нито едно от тях не бе точно. Тя погледна към Драко – той още седеше, погледът му беше вперен в празното пространство пред него и не продумваше, сякаш не беше известен за случващото се. Тя знаеше, можеше да прочете мислите му в този момент. За нея бе трудно да вземе страна, защото знаеше, че и в двата случая щеше да има наранени.

- Рон, всъщност-

- Той е прав – намеси се Драко, внезапно излязъл от моментния си „транс". За миг в очите му се четяха разочарование и раздразнение, които бяха бързо изместени от познатия хладнокръвен поглед.

Рон премести очите си на Хърмаяни, сетне ги върна обратно върху Драко.

- Не очаквах да се откажеш толкова лесно. Няма ли поне да ме прокълнеш? – попита той, леко раздразнен, че му убягва повод да се скара с Малфой.

- За разлика от теб, Уизли, аз имам достойнство – отвърна му слидеринецът и, хвърляйки един последен поглед към Хърмаяни, се насочи към изхода.

_бел. авт. –_ _Съжалявам, че публикуването на тази част отне толкова дълго. Няма да се оправдавам, всички знаем, че просто ме домързя страшно много, но ще се постарая да не се случва отново. Коментарите са добре дошли! __:D_


	16. Глава Шестнайсета

**ГЛАВА ШЕСТНАЙСЕТА**

_**Гирлянди, подаръци и ...**_

Хърмаяни се помъчи да не развика на Рон пред всички, макар че й трябваше малко, съвсем малко, за да го направи. Той никога не питаше за обстоятелствата и причините, а просто набеждаваше човека срещу него. Нито веднъж не бе сметнал за нужно да помисли, преди да каже нещо. Тя се задоволи да му хвърли един яден поглед, на който той отговори с въпросителен такъв.

- Защо се разхождаш с Малфой? Не знаеш ли колко е опасен? – продължи с тирадата си Рон.

- Представата ти за него е погрешно изградена. Ти дори не го познаваш – отвърна му Хърмаяни без да го поглежда.

Лицето на Рон отново започна да мени нюансите на червеното.

- Ти също не го познаваш! Нямаш право да пренебрегваш мен и Хари заради него! – почти извика той и я погледна злобно.

Хърмаяни не искаше да води този разговор. Какво си въобразяваше той? Че ще я контролира и че ще и държи сметка за това, къде ходи и с кого? Ако имаше нещо, което презираше с цялото си същество, то това нещо бе да се опитват да я контролират и да й казват какво да прави. Тя помисли няколко секунди дали да му отговори и накрая реши, че е напълно безполезно и безсмислено да се опитва да му обясни с нормални думи случващото се. Той и без това очевидно не искаше да разбере. Беше си измислил собствена истина, угодна на него, в която Малфой бе главния виновник за всички беди, които му се бяха случили. Хърмаяни чудесно разбираше всичко това, защото всичко, което чувстваше Рон, се изразяваше на лицето му почти веднага. Той не умееше да запазва хладнокръвие и да премисля възможностите и думите си, оставяше се на чувствата си да го водят винаги, а това беше, според Хърмаяни, един от главните му недостатъци.

Тя не си направи труда да му отговори и побърза да излезе от Голямата зала. Щеше да съжалява, ако си беше отворила устата. Тя забърза нагоре към общата стая, за да остане на спокойствие за малко. Недоумяваше как може Рон да се държи така, при положение, че със сигурност знаеше чия е заслугата той да е жив и здрав и без видими белези, които да му напомнят престоя му при смъртожадните. Той просто не искаше да приеме, че някой като Малфой би му спасил живота. Не можеше да приеме мисълта, че дължи живота си точно на него.

Рон се върна обратно на масата и се впери в една точка в пространството, за първи път премисляйки случилото се. Досега фактът, че слидеринецът го превъзхожда почти във всичко го бе изгарял и единственото средство за защита, което му бе останало, бе да се заяжда и да се радва на неуспехите му. Не понясаше присъствието на нищожното подобие на човек, а фактът, че и Хари го ненавиждаше, му осигуряваше допълнителна причина да налива масло в огъня. Малфой му бе дал и без това достатъчно причини да го мрази, а сега се опитваше и да му отнеме Хърмаяни. Той недоумяваше как от смъртни врагове двамата могат да се превърнат в.. приятели. Ами ако цялото това недоразумение прераснеше в нещо повече? Самата представа за това отврати Рон и той обеща на себе си да направи всичко възможно, за да предотврати по-нататъшни развития на отношенията между Хърмаяни и Малфой.

Хърмаяни се надяваше да срещне Драко някъде по коридорите, но уви. Тя идеално знаеше, че той иска да е сам. Да помисли на спокойствие. Малко или много, това, което ставаше между тях, беше.. Необикновено. Нерационално. Също като него, тя имаше нужда да помисли и да асимилира всичко, което се случваше. Тя стигна до портрета на Дебелата дама, каза набързо паролата и влезе.

- Хърмаяни – поздрави я Джини още преди да е влязла в стаята. – Къде беше?

Хърмаяни седна с въздишка на едно кресло и затвори очи.

- В Голямата зала – отговори кратко тя. Разбираше чудесно, че е дошъл моментът да каже на Джини всичко, което я бе държало на известно разстояние от нея и Хари напоследък, за тайнственото изчезване на Рон и най-вече за странното и приятелство с Малфой.

Джини набързо прецени приятелката си и придърпа креслото си към нейното, изследвайки я с очи. Пламъците зад тях бумтяха с цялата си сила, хвърляйки златисти отблясъци върху червените тапети.

- Хърмаяни.. Станало ли е нещо? – попита Джини, въпреки че знаеше отговора.

- Скарах се с Рон – каза приятелката й, най-сетне отваряйки очите си. Пламъците се отразиха в тях и зениците й се разшириха за миг от приетата изведнъж светлина. – И.. с Малфой.

Джини я погледна безмълвно, напълно смаяна от неочакваното признание. _С Малфой? Как така с Малфой? Откога тя разговаря с него? Какво означава това.._ Въпросите в главата й бяха хиляди и тя ги усещаше да летят из пространството като току-що освободени дракони. Мъчеше се да оформи един смислен въпрос, който да съдържа всички останали, но след няколко секунди мълчание установи, че това трудно може да се случи. Вместо това тя успя само да промърмори:

- Разкажи ми всичко. И без да премълчаваш – предупреди я тя.

Хърмаяни намери за трудно да открие откъде да започне. Накрая тя наруши възцарилата се тишина между двете.

- Ти се чудеше с кого излизам и какво става с Рон.. Вероятно помниш как избягвах темата и ти обещавах, че ще ти разкажа всичко, когато свърши. И може би сега е моментът да го направя. Отлагах, защото не знаех как ще реагираш и исках да осмисля всичко, което ще ти кажа, но явно няма да се случи по този начин. Истината е, че Малфой е една от главните причини Рон да е жив и здрав и без видими белези – Хърмаяни спря за момент, за да потърси знак от Джини, че е добре и че може да продължи да разказва. Не беше сигурна дали трябва да й каже всичко, но реши да поеме риска.

- Когато Рон започна да се държи странно, Малфой дойде и ми каза, че са го хванали да се разхожда след вечерния час. Освен това на следващия ден имаше три наказания. Държеше се по начин, непривичен за него. Пишеше домашните си с лекота, а най-странното бе, че в един от разговорите ни показа уважение към професор Снейп. Знаеш мнението му за него по принцип. Малко след това го видях да приготвя Многоликова отвара, вземайки съставки от кабинета по Отвари. Всичко това беше странно. Не знаех как да постъпя и точно тогава се появи Малфой. Той ми предложи помощта си и аз приех. След това, когато Рон изчезна, отидохме да го търсим заедно и го намерихме в къщата на Риддъл. Пазеха го Луциус Малфой и Питър Петигрю. Виж, Джини, Малфой застана срещу собствения си баща, за да спаси Рон и да го изведе невредим от онази къща. През тези няколко месеца ние станахме приятели и той спечели доверието ми. Рон, обаче, не иска да приеме истината и днес, когато видя мен и Драко заедно на масата, излезе извън кожата си от яд. Разкрещя се по средата на залата и ми поиска сметка за нещата, които съм правила, докато го е нямало.

Хърмаяни отново замълча, очаквайки реакцията на Джини.

- Не ти ли се стори странно, че Малфой иска да ти помогне? – попита я с любопитство в погледа приятелката й, без да повдига темата за брат си.

- Отначало да, но впоследствие свикнах с мисълта. А и не ми беше..

- Неприятно? – каза Джини, подсмихвайки се. – Кой знае, от това може и да излезе нещо-

- Джини! Не е-

- Да, да вие сте само приятели – другото момиче едва не се смееше с глас. – Честно, Хърмаяни, по едно време взех да си мисля, че полудяваш. Бях готова да приема това, но никога не съм допускала, че ще се срещаш с Малфой. Ъъъ, да, де, че ще подпомагате _благородното дело_ заедно – поправи се тя при погледа на Хърмаяни. – Колко интересно. И защо реши да премълчаваш толкова дълго?

- Не знаех как да ти го кажа.

- Самият факт, че се срамуваш да ми го кажеш, _на мен_, говори, че го харесваш и те е срам да се разкриеш – изкрещя Джини щастливо и започна да скача на креслото. – Хърмаяни е влюбена, влюбена, _влюбена!_

Крясъците на Джини бяха прекъснати от киселия Рон, чиято походка бе като на уличен в убийство магьосник. Той влезе в помещението и погледна полу-въпросително, полу-ядосано сестра си и Хърмаяни.

- Не знаеш ли, че тук има и други хора? – попита злобно той Джини, сякаш търсеше на кого да изкара яда си. Не че не беше така.

- О, я млъкни, Роналд! – озъби му се в отговор тя и се пльосна на креслото. Рон се оттегли в спалните, още по-намусен и в ужасно настроение.

Долу Джини вече обмисляше планове за подаръци и утрешното ходене в Хогсмийд с Хърмаяни. Тя бе изключително въодушевена относно предстоящите празници и явно търсеше с кого да сподели въодушевлението си. Хърмаяни, от своя страна, нямаше нищо против, нямаше да е зле да се разсее малко от всичката тази караница с Рон. Не и харесваше да се кара с най-добрия си приятел, още по-малко заради Малфой. В края на краищата, с него се познаваше едва от октомври, а с Рон – повече от пет години. Въпреки това тя знаше, че Малфой е сам, още повече сега, когато бе отхвърлил собственото си семейство, за да спаси един от враговете си. Ако трябваше да бъде съвсем честна със себе си, Хърмаяни изобщо не бе очаквала такива действия от него. Но ето, че той опроверга създадената представа за себе си и започна да я променя към добро. Утре беше събота и имаше посещение до Хогсмийд, затова Хърмаяни бе решила да му вземе някакъв подходящ подарък оттам. За няколко месеца се бяха сближили и тя чувстваше, че може да му сподели всичко и да е сигурна, че той ще я разбере. Просто.. се допълваха.

- Хърмаяни! – Джини я измъкна от мислите й и тя с усилие се съсредоточи върху бърборенето на приятелката си. – За Малфой ли мислиш?

- Джини, вече започвам да съжалявам, че ти казах – въздъхна тя и се облегна в удобното кресло. – Ние сме просто.. приятели.

- Добре, де, спирам. Но си го заслужаваш, задето не ми каза толкова дълго време – престори се на сърдита Джини, но само секунда след това отново се разприказва за коледното пазаруване.

- Също.. За онова парти, за което ми каза.. Още си стои, нали? – попита Джини.

- Да, разбира се. Ще е в Нужната стая.

- Учудвам се как знаеш за места из замъка, за които дори Фред и Джордж не знаят – удиви се приятелката й и се усмихна топло. – Малфой ще идва, нали?

- Да, разбира се. Може дори да доведе някои от слидеринци.

- Това ще бъде интересно.. Трябва да убедя Фред и Джордж да останат за Коледа. Да научим слидеринци какво се нарича купон – усмихна се дяволито Джини.

Седем етажа по-надолу, в слидеринските подземия, Драко и Теодор Нот също обсъждаха партито. Той също бе научил наскоро за необикновеното приятелство между всезнайката от Грифиндор и най-добрия му приятел. Не беше против, но идеята за развиването на отношенията между двамата му се струваше еднакво интересна и неестествена.

- Сериозно ли ще има грифиндорци? – попита Нот невярващ. Идеята не му допадаше особено, въпреки че това парти можеше да стане терен за изява на слидеринци.

- Да, но и ти можеш да поканиш когото си искаш. Само че се постарай Паркинсън да не узнава. Нямам намерение да търпя истеричните й изблици – предупреди го Драко.

- Между другото, Драко.. Чух за онова, което е станало на обяд – подхвана темата несигурно Нот.

- За това, че Уизли най-сетне показа инфантилността и увреденото си психично здраве ли? – каза саркастично Драко.

Нот се засмя.

- А Грейнджър? Тя какво направи?

- Нищо. Не можа да вземе страна и не я виня. Все пак, тя ме познава едва от няколко месеца, него – от пет години – отговори Драко с лека тъга в гласа, която бързо прикри. – Не я виня.

Нот не посмя да повдигне темата повече. Познаваше приятеля си добре и знаеше кога е удачно да спре да разпитва. Той отлично знаеше, досещаше се, че Драко е наранен. Виждаше го в очите му. Когато разбра, че той всъщност е спасил най-големия си враг разбра, че не го е направил заради него, а заради Грейнджър. Тя трябваше да е или изключително глупава, или сляпа. Той допускаше повече втория вариант, защото на всеки бе известно колко умна и интелигентна е Хърмаяни Грейнджър. Нот беше забелязал особения блясък в очите на Драко, когато говореше за нея. Забелязваше как подбира думите си, когато станеше въпрос за нея, как я защитаваше пред Панси Паркинсън.. Тази Грейнджър определено не му беше безразлична, а той беше убеден, че и той не й е. Беше въпрос на време да се случи „нещо", но той не беше сигурен дали гордостта на двамата няма да проточи нещата толкова дълго, че да се изморят да чакат.

- Ще дойдеш на партито, нали? – попита го Драко, за да наруши възцарилата се тишина.

- Естествено. Няма да те оставя сам сред море от грифиндорци. Пък и трябва да им покажем малко класа – засмя се Нот и бутна приятеля си с ръка.

Навън започваше да вали нещо средно между сняг и суграшица и Хари беше неимоверно щастлив, че тренировката му по куидич току-що бе свършила. Нямаше търпение да се прибере в топлата грифиндорска обща стая, да седне удобно в едно от креслата и да се наслади на припукващите пламъци, които да го сгреят. Само при мисълта за топлината и сухотата на грифиндорската кула се почувства окрилен и побърза да се преоблече в сухи дрехи.

Напоследък не бе виждал Хърмаяни и Рон и те му липсваха. Преди бяха постоянно заедно – на закуска, обяд, вечеря, в библиотеката, в час, а сега се виждаха само в часовете и понякога в междучасията. С Рон се виждаха по-често, защото той най-вече бе в Общата стая, но с Хърмаяни – много рядко. От Джини бе научил, че тя се среща с някого, но така и не бе успял да разбере кой е той. Изпитваше носталгия за миналите месеци, когато постоянно бяха заедно. Преди Рон мистериозно да изчезне, всичко бе наред, но след това.. И тази налудничава идея, че Малфой го е спасил... Дори и да беше така, Хари все още не харесваше глупавият пор.

Надяваше се да прекара повече време с приятелите си по Коледа, когато щеше да има и парти, организирано от Хърмаяни и някой друг, чието име Хари не знаеше. Докато бързаше нагоре по стълбите към седмия етаж, той се замисли за подаръци за Джини, Рон, Хърмаяни, Фред и Джордж, изобщо всички, важни за него. Надяваше се само да успее да накупи всичко утре, в навечерието на Коледа.

Мислеше и за старата чанта Ъмбридж, която вгорчаваше живота на всички ученици. Трябваше да направи нещо по въпроса. Не знаеше точно какво, но никой не научаваше практически _нищо_, приложимо в реалния живот. Трябваше да се направи нещо по въпроса. Той бе сигурен, че Волдемор е някъде там, възвръщащ силите си, готвещ се всеки момент да нападне магическия свят. А какво щеше да е Хогуортс без защитата си? Лесна мишена, която всеки щеше да е способен да улучи. Ако Министерството предпочиташе да живее в невежество и да набеждава него и Дъмбълдор за лъжци, тогава добре. Само че Хари нямаше да допусне и учениците да живеят в лъжа. В главата му вече се оформяше идеята за извънкласна дейност, която да научи ученците, или поне част от тях да се защитават. Щеше да е нещо като допълнителен час, който да се провежда на скрито място, далеч от Филч, котката му и Долорес Ъмбридж. Не знаеше как ще стане, но планираше да сподели идеята си с приятелите си и заедно да осъществят идеята.

Той стигна до портрета на Дебелата дама, която почти се стресна при вида на чорлавата му черна коса. Каза набързо паролата и се шмугна вътре. На мига го обгърна топла вълна, която започна от ушите му и се разпростря до пръстите на краката му. Хари бе приятно изненадан да открие Хърмаяни и Джини седнали пред огъня.

- Здравейте – поздрави ги той и седна на едно кресло до Хърмаяни. – Хърмаяни, не съм те виждал от векове.

- И ти ми липсваше – отвърна му тя, усмихвайки се и го прегърна. – Нека позная – тренировка по куидич? – вдигна вежди тя при вида му.

- Същото – отвърна с усмивка той.

- Хърмаяни.. Тези прегръдки могат да накарат някого да ревнува.. – вмъкна тя уж между другото, но дяволита усмивка премина през лицето й.

Хари погледна първо нея, после Хърмаяни въпросително.

В този момент Рон, явно усетил разговора в общата стая и слизайки по стълбите от спалните оповести, сякаш бе глашатай:

- Днес Хърмаяни се скара с мен заради Малфой! – извика той и, хвърляйки един злобно-победоносен поглед на Хърмаяни, слезе по стълбите и погледна към огъня с интерес, очакващ развитието на ситуацията.

_Бел. Авт. – Знам, че в книгата ДА се организира доста преди Коледа, но тъй като е фенфикшън, реших да го променя мъничко _


End file.
